YOUNG HUSBAND
by Silvie Vienoy
Summary: Percaya atau tidak, Park Chanyeol itu bukan pria romantis. Dia mengaku humoris dan seksi, namun seluruh teman-temannya juga tahu kalau dia memiliki masalah dengan usianya. Dan sialnya, Byun Baekhyun dipaksa menikah dengannya. "Demi kolor spidermannya kak Nichkhun, Pokoknya aku tidak mau dinikahkan dengan Park Chanyeol!" [CHANBAEK]
1. Chapter 1

"Wahahahaha, benarkah?"

"Siapa? Tiffany atau Jessica?"

"Kepalamu terbentur dimana?"

"Kupikir dia lupa membawa kepala."

Chanyeol memutar matanya. Oke, sepertinya lagi-lagi dia tidak akan mudah terbebas dari teman-teman keparatnya ini. Dia berdoa pada Tuhan agar diberi kesabaran yang lebih ekstra untuk beberapa menit ke depan, atau kalau tidak, dia bersumpah akan memutar kepala Jongin yang saat ini tertawa sambil memukul-mukul meja. Dan sepertinya Tuhan segera mendengar doanya karena tidak lama setelah tawa teman-temannya meledak, Kris tersedak kopinya sendiri hingga wajahnya memerah seperti terserang lupus dadakan.

"Minumanmu tidak akan lari, jadi santai saja." Ledek Junmyeon tidak setia kawan. Sementara Jongin sudah berhenti tertawa memukul-mukul meja setelah mendengar batuk-batuk dari kursi sebelahnya, dia beralih membantu menepuk-nepuk pundak Kris sebelum si tinggi itu dilarikan ke rumah sakit hanya karena tersedak minuman.

Memang terkadang ada benarnya kutipan yang mengatakan; cara bergaul seseorang akan terlihat jelas dari, _dengan siapa orang itu berteman_. Jika teman-temanmu tidak waras, paling tidak kau bisa saja sinting. Jika teman-temanmu rendah hati, mungkin kau akan menjadi orang yang suka menolong. Intinya semua itu dipengaruhi oleh lingkungan, jika terpengaruh, maka ucapkan selamat tinggal pada jati dirimu.

Oke, dalam kasus ini Chanyeol mungkin dapat dikategorikan dalam kalangan menengah, dia hanya terpengaruh jika itu mendatangkan keuntungan baginya. _Parasit_ , begitulah Junmyeon memberinya julukan. Tapi apa gunanya mendengarkan ocehan orang lain sementara dia bahagia dengan dirinya yang seperti itu. Chanyeol bahkan hanya perlu menutup kupingnya yang lebar jika Junmyeon mulai memberinya wejangan tentang apa-apa saja yang harus Chanyeol lakukan diusianya yang akan memasuki kepala tiga.

Berbicara soal usia, Chanyeol sebenarnya mendapat banyak desakan dari orangtuanya agar dia segera menikah dan memberikan mereka cucu sebelum mereka meninggal dengan damai dan tersenyum mendapati hari pernikahan putranya. Ugh, orangtua memang kolot.

Memangnya mencari jodoh itu mudah?

' _Jika tidak ingin mencari ya sudah kami jodohkan._ ' Kata ibunya saat itu dan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Chanyeol. Dijodohkan itu justru lebih horor.

Tapi mencari jodoh tidak sulit-sulit juga _sih_ , Chanyeol bahkan sudah menemukan calon istrinya jauh-jauh hari, dan niatnya ingin mengatakan kepada teman-temannya bahwa dia akan melamar anak dari keluarga Byun justru ditanggapi dengan tawa yang menyebalkan. Ulangi, menyebalkan!

Apa susahnya memberikannya selamat alih-alih mentertawainya seperti itu.

"Aku tahu aku ini humoris, tapi aku tidak sedang melucu." Jongin membuat gerakan pura-pura muntah mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan dirinya humoris, tapi si tinggi bermata bulat itu tidak menghiraukannya, Jongin memang selalu kurang ajar dimana pun dan kapan pun. Jadi Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Kalian kan tahu sendiri kalau Tiffany dan Jessica sudah punya pacar. Aku bisa-bisa digantung Nichkhun dan Taecyeon jika berani mendekati gadis mereka."

"Jadi maksudmu kau ingin melamar adiknya yang baru lulus SMA itu? Siapa namanya? Baekyeon?" Celetuk Jongdae asal-asalan.

Luhan segera menampar kepala anak itu, "Namanya Baekhyun, bodoh!"

"Salah menyebutkan nama saja kan tidak membuatku masuk penjara, kau ini!" Protes lelaki berwajah kotak yang suka tersenyum seperti unta itu. Untung saja Luhan tidak menampar kepalanya dengan keras, bisa dibayangkan otak Jongdae yang sudah geser akan semakin tidak karuan. Mungkin saja setiap melihat Sehun, dia akan mengira anak itu sebagai Justin Bieber, atau yang paling parah, versi keren dari larva kuning.

Siapa yang tahu 'kan? Otak Jongdae terkadang sulit dipercaya.

"Aku memang ingin melamar Baekhyun."

"PPPFFFFTTT"

"HYA! KOPIMU KENA WAJAHKU!"

"Kau ini tidak ingat umur atau tidak tahu malu? Bocah seperti itu ingin kau nikahi? Hei, mimpi basah saja kuyakin dia belum pernah. Apa-apaan tua bangka sepertimu ingin melamar bocah yang baru lulus SMA?" Junmyeon mulai bermulut besar jika sudah dalam kondisi seperti ini. Seseorang seperti Chanyeol yang menyimpangnya sudah kelewatan perlu diberi kritikan pedas sekali-kali, pikirnya. Junmyeon itu teman yang anti solidaritas, terkadang Kris ingin menendangnya dari kelompok.

"Apanya yang salah? Menikah kan tidak berdasarkan rentang usia. Bukankah menikah itu berdasarkan cinta?"

"CIH! Perutku mulas mendengarmu mengatakan cinta. Hobi bocah itu saja berdandan, tahu apa dia soal cinta? Yang ada dia akan lari terbirit-birit saat tahu tua bangka sepertimu ingin mengajaknya menikah." Junmyeon masih belum selesai dengan mulut _elastis_ nya.

"Berhentilah mengataiku tua bangka seolah-olah aku ini sudah kakek-kakek. Lagipula selama ini Tuhan tidak mengizinkanku menikah karena Tuhan ingin aku menunggu Baekhyun hingga usianya legal untuk dinikahi." Satu lagi, pemikiran Chanyeol yang kekanakan. Kalau takdir bisa diprediksi semudah itu, Seulgi tidak akan bunuh diri karena mengira Kris berselingkuh dengan Irene yang pada kenyataannya saat itu Kris ingin melamar Seulgi dengan bantuan Irene. Salah paham memang selalu klise, orang putus asa malah menjadikannya alasan untuk bunuh diri.

Tapi sudah terlanjur mati, apa boleh buat?! Kris kelihatan sangat bajingan saat mengatakan itu. Untung saja dia tampan. Memang tidak ada hubungannya kebrengsekan Kris dengan wajahnya. Namun kalau dipikir-pikir, ketampanan itu terkadang menjadi tolak ukur. Bayangkan jika Kris itu, sudah jelek, bajingan, tidak tahu diri lagi?

Tapi sebenarnya, tidak tahu diri itu identik dengan Park Chanyeol. Sudah berapa kwintal liur Junmyeon terbuang sia-sia demi menceramahi Chanyeol disetiap kesempatan tapi si tinggi itu selalu mengabaikannya. Menurutnya Junmyeon lebih baik menjadi seorang konsultan pribadi di Kementrian daripada menghabiskan masa hidupnya menjadi radio rusak. Itu perumpamaan yang menyakitkan, namun Chanyeol terlalu tega untuk peduli. Stephen hawking; seorang fisikawan dan ilmuwan kosmologi bilang kalau ingin memahami alam semesta salah satunya harus tahu tentang tarian galaksi, dan dengan kurang kerjaannya Chanyeol pernah membayangkan _milkyway_ (galaksi bimasakti) melakukan dance Mr. Simple akan kelihatan lebih menarik daripada mendengar ocehan Junmyeon yang sepanjang gerbong chennai express.

"Eh, tunggu dulu." Jongin mengerutkan dahinya seperti sedang berpikir serius. "Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang kalian bicarakan, tapi kalau tidak salah pacarnya Sehun juga namanya Baekhyun."

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak menyukai warna rambut barunya. _Pink_ , seperti permen kapas. Kedua kakaknya memang jahil luar biasa. Entah dia sudah melakukan dosa besar apa sejak lahir sehingga harus diberi kedua kakak yang suka mendandaninya seperti perempuan. Terkadang Baekhyun pikir dirinya seonggok mannequin yang dapat berjalan. Memang dandanannya tidak berlebihan, tapi ayolah, dia tetap saja seorang laki-laki.

Baekhyun mendelik sebal pada kedua kakaknya yang sudah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Didekat meja belajarnya, Jessica sedang mewarnai kukunya dan mengabaikan wajah cemberut Baekhyun. Sedangkan Tiffany sedang asik pacaran didekat jendela dengan seorang pria yang Baekhyun ketahui namanya Nichkhun. Lelaki aneh yang suka memakai kolor spiderman. Darimana Baekhyun tahu? Tanyakan saja pada Tiffany yang suka membongkar aib pacarnya sendiri.

Lihat saja mereka pacaran dibalik jendela. Tidak elit sekali. Itu kebiasaan aneh kedua yang sering dilakukan Nichkhun —selain memakai kolor spideman. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Tiffany juga jauh dari kata layak, karena kebiasaanya _mangkal_ di dekat jendela, Nichkhun pernah ketahuan sedang mengintip Tiffany memakai baju hingga membuat wanita itu memukul Nichkhun dengan catokan rambut milik Jessica. Sebulan lebih Tiffany selalu menyiram Nichkhun dengan air cucian mobil jika lelaki itu lewat di depan rumahnya. Dan anehnya, lelaki itu justru betah lewat di depan rumah mereka dengan baju yang selalu basah. Demi melihat pujaan hati, katanya.

"KALIAN APAKAN RAMBUTKU YANG CANTIK?!"

"Itu lebih cantik, Baekki sayang." Jessica tersenyum _innocent_ dengan hasil kerjanya sementara Tiffany tertawa genit saat Nichkhun memainkan rambutnya seolah-olah mereka sudah lupa dunia.

"CANTIK APANYA?! INI SEPERTI RAMBUT PALSU HUWAA MAMA ADA APA DENGAN KEDUA WANITA INI?! POKOKNYA KEMBALIKAN RAMBUTKU YANG SEBELUMNYA! AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU—"

"Heh, kau ini, aku sedang bicara, jangan berteriak seperti itu. Kau ini tidak sopan sekali."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA hmp—" Mulut Baekhyun segera dibekap oleh Jessica dan kepalanya dijepit diantara ketiak wanita itu.

"Kak, nanti kita ketemu lagi di gallery saja ya? Adikku sedang rewel." Tiffany mengeluarkan jurus _puppy_ melasnya, sepertinya Nichkhun belum ingin berpisah karena pria itu masih bergeming dari tempatnya. Namun Tiffany sudah mendorong bahu pria itu agar segera pergi dan menutup jendela kamar Baekhyun saat melihat Jessica kewalahan menenangkan adiknya yang sedang dalam mode marajuk parah.

Setelah mendapat kode mata dari Jessica, mereka menyeret Baekhyun menuju ranjang anak itu dan mengamati penampilan barunya. Bukannya merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat adiknya cemberut, kedua wanita itu justru ber- _highfive_.

"Sempurna. Dia terlihat seperti barbie." Komentar Jessica yang selalu menomor satukan kecantikan sembari mencubit pipi gembul adiknya.

"Kalian tidak waras ya?" Bibir anak itu semakin cemberut.

"Memang benar ya yang dikatakan kak Seunghyun, diluar sana banyak wanita yang iri dengan kecantikan adikku yang alami ini. Kau tahu, wajahmu itu memanjakan mata, terkadang juga membangkitkan gairah lelaki mesum seperti adik angkatnya kak Taecyeon, siapa itu namanya yang tinggi seperti tiang pemancar?" Tanya Tiffany seenaknya. Di tempat lain, orang yang disebut seperti tiang pemancar terpleset dari tangga.

"Namanya Park Chanyeol." Koreksi Jessica tidak dapat menahan tawa setiap tinggi badan lelaki itu selalu dijadikan perumpamaan yang tidak elit oleh mulut Tiffany.

"Pertama, aku tidak peduli dengan anggapan wanita manapun karena aku ini laki-laki. Kedua, aku tidak mau tahu tentang adik angkatnya kak Taecyeon yang mesum itu. Ketiga, dan ini yang paling penting, KEMBALIKAN RAMBUTKU SEPERTI SEMULA!"

"Begini ya Baekki..." Jessica menekan kedua pipi adiknya dengan gemas hingga bibir anak itu manyun seperti bebek. "Lebih baik terima saja keadaan rambutmu yang seperti ini, dan jangan coba-coba mengecat rambutmu sendiri karena jika kau salah dalam aturan mengenakan produknya, kepalamu akan alergi dan kau bisa mengidap kanker otak."

Mendengar kanker otak, Baekhyun segera berlari keluar kamarnya, meninggalkan kedua kakaknya yang tertawa jahat.

" _Mamaaa_ , bawa baekki ke dokter sekaraaaang."

...

Hak Baekhyun sebagai lelaki sudah dirampas sejak kecil oleh kedua kakaknya yang terobsesi menjadikannya lelaki tercantik diseluruh Itaewon. Awalnya Jessica dan Tiffany sangat senang ketika tahu sang ibu memberikan mereka adik laki-laki yang lucu ditengah-tengah keluarga mereka yang isinya didominasi oleh makhluk ber _gender_ perempuan —selain ayah mereka. Anjing dan kucing peliharaan mereka pun tidak ada yang jantan, semuanya betina.

Kehadiran Baekhyun ditengah-tengah keluarga besar mereka pastilah mendapat perhatian dari banyak saudara-saudara mereka yang tinggal di luar kota. Ketika bayi, Baekhyun sudah kebanjiran mainan yang diberikan oleh paman-pamannya. Namun saat usia Baekhyun bertambah setelah tiga tahun, anak itu justru lebih sering memperebutkan boneka barbie milik Jessica hingga kedua kakak beradik itu tarik-tarikan boneka hingga kaki dan kepala si boneka lepas.

Baekhyun yang kesal boneka incarannya rusak lantas menarik rambut kakaknya hingga hidung Jessica memerah karena digigit oleh Baekhyun. Padahal dia memiliki banyak mainan di kamarnya, tapi anak itu lebih suka merebut apapun mainan kakaknya. Sejak saat itu tidak ada lagi boneka barbie di rumah mereka, itu menjadi benda yang diharamkan kehadirannya. Jessica akan main ke rumah tetangga mereka tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun dan bermain barbie sepuasnya disana bersama temannya, Ellen.

Menurut Baekhyun, Ellen itu anak yang manis karena matanya berwarna seperti batu _emerald_ , dia seorang bule yang menetap hanya lima tahun di Korea karena keluarga itu di deportasi setelah mengetahui bahwa ayah Ellen sebenarnya bukan warga negara yang legal. Kemudian rumah Ellen dibeli oleh keluarga Choi yang memiliki tiga orang anak lelaki, dan satu anak angkat.

Nama Jessica dan Tiffany sendiri sebenarnya hasil dari bentuk protes Tiffany dengan nama lahirnya. Byun MiYoung dan Byun SooYeon, menurutnya nama mereka seperti nama tante-tante. Berhubung keduanya lahir di San Fransisco, ibunya mengganti nama kedua putrinya dengan nama yang berbau Amerika. Baekhyun yang baru pandai membaca saat itu juga ingin namanya diganti menjadi Rihanna setelah melihat seorang wanita berdiri disebelah mobil keren pada majalah ibunya.

Tentu saja ibunya menentang keras meskipun saat itu Baekhyun mengancam akan mencabuti bulu _Petty_ —kucing kesayangan ibunya. Namun saat duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, dia bersyukur ibunya dulu tidak memberinya nama Rihanna, karena saat itu dia tahu bahwa nama itu milik seorang wanita bukan merek mobil keren. Meskipun demikian, kedua kakaknya tetap saja mengejeknya Rihanna sampai akhirnya dia mengancam akan mencampurkan obat perontok rambut di shampo mereka.

Kejahilan Jessica dan Tiffany berlanjut hingga Baekhyun mencium dunia SMA. Mereka secara sengaja membelikan Baekhyun parfume yang berbau feminim, katakanlah Baekhyun buta mode hingga membeli parfume untuk dirinya sendiri saja dia tidak mengerti. Daripada bau ketiak, lebih baik berbau feminim. Begitulah Baekhyun yang polos —padahal dungu— menanggapi situasinya saat itu. Paling tidak, banyak teman-teman perempuannya yang menanyakan merk parfume-nya yang _fenomenal_ tersebut.

Saat Baekhyun naik satu tingkat di kelas dua, Jessica dan Tiffany resmi membuka Restaurant mereka di distrik Yongsan-gu yang diberi nama **Byun Holly**. Baekhyun sering berkunjung kesana bersama teman sekolahnya; Kyungsoo dan Minseok. Kedua kakaknya berhasil mengambil gelar Chef setelah tiga tahun belajar di Toronto, dan sekarang menjadi pengusaha kuliner beken di Itaewon. Selain itu karena pemiliknya dua wanita cantik, banyak lelaki-lelaki genit yang suka berkunjung dan ujung-ujungnya malah menggoda Baekhyun.

Seperti saat ini, anak angkat dari keluarga Choi yang rumahnya tepat disebelah kiri rumah Byun, sedang sok akrab dengannya.

"Pagi-pagi sudah cantik saja."

Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Dia sangat tahu dengan siapa dia sedang bicara, Baekhyun lebih suka memanggilnya _ahjusi_ karena suara berat dan tinggi tubuhnya yang seperti paman-paman yang suka berjudi di Kasino.

"Baru ganti warna rambut ya?"

Baekhyun mendengus, tiba-tiba dia ingat bagaimana Jessica dan Tiffany dengan kejamnya sudah membuat rambutnya seperti permen kapas.

"Aku suka warnanya, cocok untukmu."

"TAPI AKU BENCI WARNA RAMBUTKU!"

Di sudut restaurant dekat meja _Chees 2067_ (tempat bermain catur online), beberapa pria yang Baekhyun yakini sebagai teman dari orang ini sedang tertawa kearah mereka.

"Sudahlah Park Chanyeol, jangan buang-buang waktumu." Teriak seseorang berwajah kotak diantara kelompok pria dewasa itu.

Tapi kelihatannya Chanyeol bukan pria yang mudah menyerah, dia justru lebih mendekat lagi pada anak itu. "Kau pasti tahu teori Darwin kan?"

"Kenapa? _Ahjusi_ ingin bilang wajahku seperti kera?" Baekhyun memutar matanya, paling-paling dia hanya akan digombali lagi.

"Bukan. Menurut Darwin kan manusia berasal dari kera, tapi setelah melihatmu, aku tidak percaya pada teorinya. Karena menurutku, kau berasal dari tulang rusukku."

 _Tuhkan?_

"PFFFFFTTTT"

"BWAHAHAHAHA"

"SUIT SUIT"

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan orang-orang disekitarnya yang mulai heboh, tiang pemancar di depannya ini membuatnya malu saja. " _Ahjusi_ ngomong apa _sih_?"

"Tidak ada hehe... Aku ingin pesan minum, tapi kau yang melayani ya?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, baiklah, ini hanya demi restaurant kakaknya. " _Ahjusi_ mau pesan apa?"

" _Pesan tubuhmu semalaman berapa_?" Gumamnya tidak jelas.

" _Ahjusi_ bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"Aku bilang, disini ada kopi arabica atau robusta?"

"Arabica." Jawabnya malas, tinggal pesan saja apa susahnya _sih_ , pakai tanya-tanya segala.

"Pahit, manis atau pakai susu?"

 _Ahjusi ini benar-benar._ "Pakai susu!"

"Susu sapi, domba atau kuda liar?"

"SUSU SAPI!"

"Sapi Australia atau sapi Korea?"

Disudut sana teman-temannya sekarat karena tertawa melihat bagaimana Chanyeol berhasil membuat wajah bocah itu semakin memerah. "Astaga dia itu."

" _AHJUSI_ JADI PESAN TIDAK SIH?!" Baekhyun membanting buku menunya diatas counter. "KAK JESSICA, KAK TIFFANY, KALIAN SAJA YANG MELAYANI _AHJUSI_ JELEK INI, AKU MAU PULANG!"

Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya saat tahu kedua kakaknya itu ternyata melihatnya sejak tadi sambil cekikikan. Dia merasa dikhianati karena kakaknya justru berpihak pada tiang pemancar itu dibandingkan dirinya.

"Mau pulang lewat mana? Pintu depan atau pintu belakang?" Tanya Chanyeol masih saja berusaha menggoda anak itu.

"LEWAT JENDELA!"

"Oh ya sudah. Hati-hati ya."

.

.

.

Lain saat bersama Baekhyun, lain pula saat bersama keluarga anak itu. Chanyeol sangat pandai mencari perhatian kedua wanita yang menjadi kakak dari bocah yang ditaksirnya itu.

Jessica tidak sulit didekati, dia lumayan akrab dengan Chanyeol semenjak berkencan dengan Taecyeon yang _notabene_ -nya adalah _hyung_ ketiga Chanyeol. Walaupun tidak sedarah, tapi keluarga Choi selalu memperlakukannya layaknya anak kandung mereka. Sedangkan Tiffany, dia tipikal wanita yang suka bergaul dengan siapapun, meskipun dia tidak ramah dengan semua orang, namun dia sangat mudah didekati.

Nyonya Byun juga berhasil mendapat perhatiannya setelah Chanyeol membantu mencari _Petty_ saat kucing persia itu hilang didekat kompleks rumah mereka. Sejak saat itu nyonya Byun menganggapnya pahlawan, setiap _Petty_ bermain di luar rumah dan hilang, Chanyeol selalu dapat diandalkan untuk mencarinya dan ajaibnya kucing itu selalu ketemu. Padahal kalau saja wanita itu tahu, Chanyeol lah yang sengaja menyembunyikan _Petty_ di tempat-tempat berbeda.

Park Chanyeol penuh dengan kemodusan.

"Siwon dan Seunghyung sudah menikah, Taecyeon sudah memiliki pacar, lalu kau kapan Chanyeol-ah?"

 _Pertanyaan ini lagi._

Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai mandi dan akan bergabung dengan keluarganya di meja makan, justru diterjang pertanyaan yang membuat kepalanya pening akhir-akhir ini.

 _Memiliki kekasih lalu menikah._

Masalahnya, yang ingin diajaknya menikah merupakan anak tetangganya yang baru saja lulus SMA tiga bulan yang lalu. Belum lagi hubungannya dengan si bocah tidak mengalami peningkatan sedikitpun. Chanyeol takut disangka seorang pedofil, walaupun itu memang benar, tapi bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada keluarganya ini? Dia takut Siwon akan mendampratnya lebih parah daripada Junmyeon yang tidak pernah absen memberinya wejangan.

"Aku ingin menikah bu, tapi aku tidak mengerti bagaimana melamarnya." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Buat saja dia hamil, nanti juga dia akan minta dinikahi." Seunghyun menjawab seenak dengkulnya dan mendapat jitakan dari sang ayah.

"Cukup kau saja yang membuat malu, tiga orang wanita datang ke rumah minta pertanggung jawabanmu tapi kau malah menikahi wanita lain." Kata pria paruh baya itu menatap kearah putra dan menantunya, Jenny.

"Jenny kan juga sedang hamil saat kunikahi, yah."

Tuan Choi menepuk-nepuk dadanya, frustasi dengan putranya yang satu ini. "Cepat cari pekerjaan yang layak dan tinggal dengan istrimu di rumah kalian sendiri, aku akan mati kena serangan jantung lama-lama melihatmu di rumah ini."

Jenny yang sudah mengerti bagaimana hubungan kedua ayah dan anak ini, tidak merasa kecil hati diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia merasa itu sudah nasib yang harus dia terima karena menikah dengan pria urakan seperti Seunghyun.

"Sudahlah, kita sedang membahas tentang Chanyeol, jangan alihkan topik begitu saja, nanti aku lupa lagi menyuruhnya menikah." Wanita setengah baya itu kembali pada putranya. "Jadi siapa yang ingin kau lamar? Kirim alamat rumahnya biar nanti ibu dan ayah yang melamarnya untukmu."

"Errr... Itu..."

"Siapa?"

"Baekhyun, tetangga kita."

"APA?!"

Ketakutan Chanyeol menjadi kenyataan melihat wajah horor anggota keluarganya saat ini. Pasalnya, semua orang di ruangan ini sangat tahu bagaimana sikap bocah bernama Baekhyun yang menjadi tetangga mereka itu. Dia merupakan aset berharga keluarga Byun dan sangat dimanja oleh ibu dan kakak-kakaknya, tentu saja keluarga itu tidak akan menyerahkan lelaki kesayangan mereka pada sembarangan orang.

Dan sialnya, Park Chanyeol tidak ingin yang lain, dia hanya ingin Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau sinting hah?" Ibunya yang pertama kali mengomelinya, sedangkan yang lainnya masih betah terkejut. Di kepala mereka saat itu, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol sampai ingin menikahi seorang bocah yang, demi Tuhan, masih ingusan.

"Ayolah bu, lamar Baekhyun untukku. Ibu dan bibi Byun kan sangat dekat, tolonglah bu. Aku sudah frustasi mendekati anak itu, dia sangat tidak peka." Chanyeol dengan wajah menderitanya menarik-narik tangan ibunya.

"Aish, kau memang sudah sinting rupanya." Sang ibu menepis tangannya, "Mau taruh dimana wajahku saat berbicara dengan ibunya nanti?"

Kemudian ritual makan mereka berubah menjadi debat panjang dan wejangan yang keluar dengan leluasa dari mulut Siwon dan ibunya. Sementara Taecyeon justru sibuk dengan ponselnya dan tersenyum kearah benda itu sambil mengetikkan sesuatu. Ketika tawanya meledak tiba-tiba ditengah adegan 'Mari menceramahi Chanyeol' sebuah sendok nasi melayang ke wajahnya.

"DASAR GILA! SEMUA PUTRAKU SUDAH GILA!"

.

.

.

— **TBC—**

.

.

.

 **A/n :**

Udah kebelet pengen publish cerita ini jauh-jauh hari, tapi ngga pede sama tata bahasanya yang slengean. Ini request dari Sindi yang suka ngomel ke saya karena susah ngerti sama _style_ menulis saya yang terlalu serius. Padahal menurut saya biasa aja :s

Ini ff bikin mules, sebagian besar cast disini karakternya kurang waras /dibakar/ Good bye sama image keren Chanyeol yang selalu saya pakai untuk ff saya yang lain. Pengen coba aja sih bereksperimen(?) sama karakter kayak gini.

Review nya sangat ditunggu, responnya bagus, saya update kilat^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Hai Jess, apa Baekhyun akan datang kesini hari ini?"

Jessica sedang memindahkan beberapa paketan natal keatas konter ketika Chanyeol menyapanya. Wanita itu hari ini mengenakan bando putih bertelinga kelinci, di dekat Brasserie area, Tiffany juga menggunakan bando yang sama berwarna _pink_. Ketahuilah, sepertinya di hidup wanita itu tidak ada warna yang lebih menarik selain _pink_. Baekhyun ada benarnya ketika mengatakan betapa freak-nya kakaknya yang satu itu, hingga rambutnya yang tak bersalah pun harus menjadi korban percobaannya. _Pink_ , Baekhyun alergi akhir-akhir ini dengan warna rambut barunya. Berterima kasihlah pada Jessica yang sangat menyetujui ide gila Tiffany.

"Kupikir iya. Dia sedang di rumah Kyungsoo untuk membahas sesuatu semacam mengikuti ujian test masuk SNU katanya, uhm _well_ , walaupun aku tidak yakin mereka akan lulus." Telinga Chanyeol selalu nyaman ketika wanita di depannya ini berbicara dalam bahasa Korea yang fasih dengan logat Amerikanya. Berbicara soal Kyungsoo, dia temannya Baekhyun yang suka memakan _pepero stick_ sambil berjalan. Anak itu sama-sama ingin melanjutkan kuliah mereka di SNU, tapi nilai keduanya cukup jelek untuk standar Universitas terkemuka seperti itu. Hobinya marah-marah pada hal-hal yang tidak jelas, seperti marah ketika Baekhyun salah menyebutkan nama anjing buldognya; Kang Woo, menjadi Kwang Soo. Tapi terlepas dari itu, dia orang yang selalu bisa Baekhyun andalkan.

"Kali ini kau ada urusan apalagi dengannya? Jangan ganggu dia lagi Chanyeol, terakhir kalian bertemu dia tidak ingin keluar kamar seharian." Jessica memperingatkan.

Chanyeol tergagap saat menjawab, "Ah, tidak, aku hanya... ingin menyapanya saja. Omong-omong, _hyung_ menitipkan ini padaku, dia bilang hadiah natal untukmu." Chanyeol menyerahkan kotak persegi dengan ukuran besar berwarna biru keperakan yang dititipkan Taecyeon padanya tadi pagi. "Dia juga minta maaf tidak bisa memberikannya langsung, proyek jembatan layangnya harus sudah selesai sampai tahun depan."

"Tidak masalah..." Jessica tersenyum lebar saat menerima paketan tersebut. "Oh ya, kau tidak memberi hadiah natal untukku?"

"Eihh, seharusnya pelanggan yang menerima hadiah." Chanyeol mencubit hidung wanita itu main-main.

Jessica mengelus hidungnya sambil tertawa, "Kami ada _event_ spesial hari ini untuk pelanggan, _christmas stolen_ dan jus _cranberry_ , kau bisa temui Tiffany disana untuk minta brosur menunya."

"Baiklah, semoga natalmu menyenangkan." Tak lupa, Chanyeol mencuri satu bunga Mistleteo dari dalam vas diatas konter.

Ketika berbicara dengan Tiffany di Brasserie area, Chanyeol sempat menggoda rok wanita itu yang terlalu minim. Namun Tiffany tidak terganggu dengan apapun yang dibilang pria itu, dia mengatakan selalu nyaman menggunakan bawahan yang minim karena terobsesi ingin selalu tampil seksi. Tentu saja itu membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan tertawa. Pantas saja Baekhyun memiliki aura _liar_ , kakaknya saja frontal seperti ini.

"Apa itu paketan untuk pelanggan?" Chanyeol menunjuk tumpukan kado diatas _Santa Corner_.

"Bukan, itu hadiah natal dari penggemar." Jawab Tiffany sambil mencatat sesuatu diatas _note_.

"Wow, kalian punya penggemar?"

"Ahahaha, apa itu terdengar konyol? Tapi _yeah_ seperti itulah. Aku bahkan terkejut saat tahu Byun Holly punya sebuah _fancafe_."

Chanyeol tertarik untuk melihat lebih dekat pada paketan tersebut sementara Tiffany terus mencatat entah-apa-itu sambil berkeliling membagikan brosur menu kepada pelanggan yang baru datang.

"SELAMAT NATAL ADIKKU SAYAAANG!" Teriakan Jessica yang lantang tersebut mengambil semua alih fokus Chanyeol seketika untuk menoleh kearah pintu masuk. Disana dia melihat Baekhyun datang bersama lelaki lain yang Chanyeol ketahui bernama Kyungsoo. Dia juga dapat melihat Tiffany yang awalnya sibuk menulis sambil berkeliling justru sedang berlari kecil dan menubruk adiknya bersama Jessica.

"JANGAN PELUK AKU!"

Percuma saja Baekhyun berteriak seperti itu, kedua kakaknya tetap saja memeluknya seperti _teletubies_.

 _Ahh natal yang indah_ , pikir Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum lebar, **Byun Holly** memang tempat tongkrongan yang bagus untuk melihat _bidadari_ jatuh ke Itaewon. Pikirannya memang terkadang suka mengada-ngada. Bahkan jika melihat bocah itu melintas di depannya dengan rambut berwarna _pink_ saja sudah membuatnya ereksi. Chanyeol tidak mesum, dia hanya... kelebihan hormon.

"Hoi, kau tidak kelihatan tampan menganga seperti itu." Gurau Jongin yang baru bergabung dan menyentak bahu Chanyeol. Lelaki yang mengaku-ngaku kulitnya berwarna eksotis itu mendaratkan bokong teposnya di kursi disebelah Chanyeol.

"Kepalamu minta dijitak rupanya." Namun Jongin yang gesit sudah berhasil menghindar terlebih dahulu, terima kasih pada refleksnya yang bagus, karena dia tahu Chanyeol akan berubah menjadi firaun jika acara 'Mari melamunkan Baekhyun' dibuyarkan oleh si mesum pecinta _miyabi_ tersebut.

"Dia itu imut sekali ya?" Jongin tersenyum aneh melihat kearah dua lelaki tamatan SMA yang tertawa dihadapan Tiffany yang entah sedang melakukan atraksi apa lagi didekat konter.

"Apalagi sejak rambutnya diwarnai menjadi _pink_."

"Idiot, aku sedang membicarakan Kyungsoo."

"Kau yang idiot, sudah tahu aku sukanya pada Baekhyun."

Hidung minimalis Jongin kembang kempis menahan kesal dalam dirinya dan membuang jauh-jauh keinginannya untuk melempar orang tinggi itu ke Amazon.

"Sudahlah, sesama idiot harus hidup rukun." Jongdae berteori lawas dihadapan mereka dan tahu-tahu sudah duduk disebelah Jongin dengan senyum —apakah Chanyeol sudah pernah bilang senyumnya seperti unta? Entah apa motivasinya hingga dia suka sekali tersenyum seperti itu. Memangnya dia pikir dia akan kelihatan keren? Ketahuilah, sudah banyak anak kecil yang menangis tanpa sebab saat melihat senyum untanya.

Jongdae menjabat sebagai Executive Officer di Perusahaan Lokomotif Uap, dia punya keinginan membangun Perusahaannya sendiri di Hanam, dan karena keinginannya itu dia belum memiliki rencana untuk menikah. Namun dia lebih beruntung dari Chanyeol, sebab ibunya tidak pernah cerewet menyuruhnya untuk segera menikah.

Chanyeol sempat iri karena dia pikir terkadang dunia terlalu kejam padanya. Dia yang didesak menikah justru hanya memiliki pekerjaan pas-pasan. Profesi Chanyeol memang hanya seorang Montir, tapi hei, itu lebih baik daripada menjadi pengangguran seperti Jongin, oke?

"Dimana Luhan?" Chanyeol bertanya pada kedua teman bedebahnya yang baru saja bergabung.

"Paling sedang melakukan _live_ dengan pekerjaan barunya. Terakhir kukunjungi _follower_ nya bertambah ratusan." Jawab Jongdae sekenanya.

Mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan tanpa ada yang menyinggung soal kehadiran Kris, mereka tahu kesibukan pria itu di hari Minggu seperti ini. Kris si pria perfeksionis, tinggi dan tampan—hanya saja gigi uniknya membuat kadar ketampanannya berkurang sedikit. Bisa kau bayangkan profesi apa yang cocok dengannya?

Ya, benar.

Kris seorang Penjual ayam goreng.

 _Pfffft._

Ayolah, kau pikir dia seorang CEO yang sempurna seperti di drama-drama?! _Dude_ , dunia tidak seindah itu.

"Hei, kupikir ini waktu yang tepat." Jongin menepuk bahu Chanyeol setelah melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk di kursi yang jaraknya tidak jauh dengan mereka.

"Dan kalian ingin meninggalkanku sendiri?" Jongdae memasang wajah tidak terima.

"Kenapa kau jadi melankolis? Kau bisa goda ibu-ibu gendut yang disebelah sana atau siapa saja, atau menunggu disini sampai Junmyeon datang." Jawab Chanyeol seenaknya seolah kalimatnya barusan terdengar sangat tidak dicerna.

"Lalu?"

Chanyeol bersumpah akan mencari teman yang lebih pintar setelah ini, "Maksudku, lakukan apa saja yang bisa kau lakukan sampai Junmyeon datang! Ya Tuhan, begitu saja kau tidak mengerti."

Selain memiliki masalah dengan senyumnya, Jongdae juga memiliki masalah lain dengan otaknya yang lemot pada situasi tertentu. Temannya yang berwajah kotak itu mengingatkan Chanyeol pada Yixing; adik tirinya Nichkhun yang pendingnya melebihi prosesor komputer.

"Apa kalian tidak sudi menemaniku disini sampai Junmyeon datang?"

"Tidak!"

"Oh bagus, aku pun tidak sudi melihat kalian bahagia." Jongdae segera berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "HOI BOCAH!" Teriaknya, otomatis pengunjung Restaurant yang sedang padat-padatnya menoleh kearahnya. "IYA KALIAN BERDUA YANG DISANA! ADA OM-OM YANG INGIN—hya!"

Jongin yang mengerti kelicikan Jongdae segera menarik lelaki itu dan membekapnya dengan memasukkan tisu sebanyak mungkin kedalam mulut Jongdae. "Sialan, kau cari mati rupanya!" Lalu menjitaknya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol membungkuk meminta maaf pada pengunjung yang merasa terganggu dan mengatakan 'Maaf, teman kami sedang kumat.' Setelah merasa situasi mulai aman, dia menoleh pada Jongdae yang berusaha mengeluarkan banyak tisu dari dalam mulutnya. Sepertinya mengabaikan Jongdae sama saja dengan mengajukan bendera perang, dia itu benar-benar.

"Kau gila ya?"

"Terima kasih, aku sangat waras." Omelnya masih mengeluarkan tisu dari dalam mulutnya. Sialan, berapa banyak sebenarnya tisu yang dimasukan si keparat Jongin sampai-sampai dia harus merasakan lidahnya kelu.

"Sepertinya itu Sehun." Jongin sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah melihat wajah Jongdae yang siap menerkamnya hidup-hidup. Tapi dia harus bersyukur karena kedua lelaki itu setidaknya terpengaruh dan melirik kearah pintu masuk, disana Sehun tersenyum sangat lebar.

Tapi senyumnya itu tidak ditujukan pada mereka.

 _Tunggu, tunggu. Tunggu dulu._

Chanyeol mengucek matanya berkali-kali saat tahu kemana Sehun akan pergi.

Si tinggi yang-sok-tampan-padahal-memang-tampan itu bergabung di kursi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lalu mencium pipi salah satu dari lelaki kecil tersebut.

Seseorang kepanasan menahan emosi di kursi lain.

" _What the shit!_ " Jongin dan Jongdae yang menyadari Sehun sedang menggali kuburannya sendiri lantas bertindak cepat ketika Chanyeol berdiri.

"Tunggu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Apalagi?!" Bentaknya membuat kedua lelaki ber _title_ 'Kim Jong' itu terjungkal. "Aku tidak terima Baekhyun disentuh sembarangan oleh siapapun, dan kau lihat barusan apa? _Didepan mataku, didepan mataku!_ " Dia sengaja menekan dua kalimat terakhirnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kedua matanya dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya. "Si tengik itu baru saja mencium pipi Baekhyun didepan mataku?!"

"Oke, oke, kau duduk dulu, biar kujelaskan." Jongin menuntun Chanyeol kembali ke kursinya dibantu oleh Jongdae —yang masih _shock_ pasca tisu masuk secara beruntun kedalam mulutnya.

Baru saja menjatuhkan pantatnya di kursi, Chanyeol kembali berdiri lagi merasa tidak terima ada yang berani-berani _menyantap buruannya_ , didepan matanya pula.

"Eit sabar, _bro_." Kali ini Jongdae yang mendorong Chanyeol agar kembali ke kursinya.

"Jadi, kau percaya sekarang?"

Chanyeol mendadak tolol disaat-saat seperti ini, dan sialnya Jongin masih sempat-sempatnya bertanya sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak ingin memikirkannya. "Percaya apa? Kau bicara yang jelas!"

"Soal pacar Sehun yang bernama Baekhyun yang kukatakan saat itu, apa kau masih ingat? Kau bilang banyak laki-laki yang bernama Baekhyun di Itaewon, tapi lihat sekarang? Dunia itu sempit, _bro_."

Dengan sebal Chanyeol menatap Jongin lamat-lamat membuat kedua alisnya nyaris bertemu, "Maksudmu apa? Kau ingin menyuruhku mundur? Cih, kau tahu aku tidak akan sudi."

"Lalu kau ingin apa? Mendatangi meja mereka dan memukul Sehun sampai setengah mati karena dia mencium _pacarnya_ sendiri?" Jongin dengan anarkis bertanya seolah-olah dia pro dengan Sehun.

Chanyeol diam. Ketiganya diam. Ibu-ibu gendut disudut meja juga diam—karena kekenyangan.

Mata Chanyeol lalu bertemu dengan mata kelam milik Sehun, secepat kilat lelaki yang lebih muda memutus kontak mata mereka setelah melihat aura permusuhan baru saja diberikan oleh yang lebih tinggi. Sehun agaknya menuntut maksud dari tatapan Chanyeol yang tidak bersahabat, jadi dia pamit kepada Baekhyun yang dapat Chanyeol lihat sedang merengek tidak ingin ditinggal. _Oh menyebalkan_.

" _What's up bro?_ Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Sehun berterus terang, dia kelihatan terganggu pada tatapan Chanyeol yang dapat melumatnya hidup-hidup kapanpun pria tinggi itu ingin.

Segelas Americano pesanan Jongin tumpah ruah ketika Chanyeol menyentak meja, "Bawa bokongmu menjauh dariku dan jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku!" Katanya tajam. Otomatis menambah kerutan di dahi Sehun saat pria Park itu melangkah menjauhi mereka.

"Tapi? _Wait, wait, wait._ Kau butuh menjelaskannya padaku." Sehun masih keras kepala tidak ingin mengakhiri kebingungannya, lantas menarik bahu Chanyeol yang berada di depannya. Namun yang dia dapatkan ketika pria itu berbalik justru pukulan keras tepat mengenai hidungnya hingga menghasilkan cairan asin berwarna merah.

"Sudah kubilang menjauh dariku, keparat!"

" _AHJUSI!_ "

Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun yang terus memanggilnya.

Sementara Jongin dan Jongdae mendesah kecewa melihat emosi Chanyeol yang sulit dikendalikan. Mereka meyakini bahwa; _Patah hati tidak baik dampaknya bagi orang-orang seperti Chanyeol_. Kedua pria itu lalu membantu Sehun menghentikan pendarahan di hidungnya dengan menyumpalkan tisu bersih yang tersisa di meja mereka.

"Sehuniieeee..."

Dua lelaki beraroma _lilac_ tiba-tiba sudah berada diantara mereka, salah satu diantara keduanya yang menggenggam kotak Pepero membuat Jongin salah tingkah mendapati dirinya berdekatan dengan lelaki itu. Tapi dia mencoba tetap fokus pada Sehun meskipun tidak sepenuhnya.

"Ada apa dengan _ahjusi_ itu? Kenapa dia memukulmu, huniee—ish! Aku akan menendang wajahnya nanti kalau ketemu!" Baekhyun mengomel tiba-tiba, membuat ketiga lelaki yang ada disana nyaris melongo dan ingin memberinya permen agar dia berhenti mengoceh.

 _Ternyata seperti ini bocah yang membuat si tiang itu menjadi kurang waras_. Jongdae menilai sambil mengelus-elus dagunya persis seperti tokoh kartun yang sering ditontonnya. _Menarik sih, tapi apa menggodanya bocah pendek ini?_ Ketika dengan kurang ajarnya Jongdae melirik bokong Baekhyun yang sedang menungging saat membersihkan darah dari hidung Sehun, saat itulah dia mengerti. _Wow God, how wonderful this ass!_ pekiknya tertahan.

"Apa yang kau lihat di bokong Baekhyun, _ahjusi_?"

"Ap—kau memanggilku _ahjusi_? Hya!" Jongdae menyemprot bocah satunya lagi yang memegang kotak pepero dengan bentakannya yang melengking.

"Jangan berlebihan begitu, dia hanya bertanya." Satu tonjokan ringan mengenai perut Jongdae akibat ulah Jongin yang tidak terima si wajah kotak ini membentak _crush_ -nya.

"Sial Jongin, kenapa kau selalu main kekerasan denganku? Dia baru saja memanggilku _ahjusi_. Aku bahkan 23 tahun."

"Dengar Jongdae." Yang lebih tinggi mendekatkan wajah mereka saling mengunci tatapan satu sama lain dalam intensitas yang kelam, "Kau bahkan belum pernah memperkenalkan dirimu padanya secara langsung, apa itu salahnya jika dia tidak tahu berapa umurmu? Kau sangat mendramatisir."

"Jadi kau ingin aku bagaimana? _Oh adik kecil mari kita berkenalan seperti orang beradab, jangan memanggilku ahjusi karena aku masih sangat muda untuk menjadi paman-paman._ Begitu maksudmu?" Jongdae mengangkat wajahnya bermaksud menantang, alih-alih yang dilakukan Jongin adalah mendorong hidungnya agar jarak mereka tidak semakin dekat, atau Jongin bersumpah akan pingsan mencium bau mulut lelaki itu. Sialan, dia pasti tidak gosok gigi tadi pagi.

Kyungsoo yang sudah memasang wajah bosan sejak tadi mencoba mengintrupsi mereka, "Aku tidak tahu apapun mengenai masalah _kalian_ , jadi bisakah _kalian_ menyingkir dari hadapanku? Aku tidak dapat melihat Baekhyun jika _kalian_ berdiri didepanku seperti ini."

Sementara Jongin sudah tersenyum kikuk, Jongdae hanya menatap bocah itu sambil membatin, ' _Berani memanggilku ahjusi lagi, kupukul kepalamu._ '

"Beritahu aku dimana _ahjusi_ jelek itu bekerja, aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya!"

.

.

.

Mengalami patah hati bisa berarti banyak hal. Namun dalam kasus Chanyeol kali ini, patah hati berarti dia harus rela menjadi uring-uringan selama di bengkel, tak sekali dua kali sang bos menegurnya karena salah menyelaraskan sudut roda mobil agar sesuai spesifikasi pabrikan ketika melakukan _spooring_. Seharusnya pengerjaan ini membantu agar putaran tapak roda menjadi sempurna kembali, sehingga ban tidak cepat aus. Tapi Chanyeol justru membuatnya menjadi lebih buruk. Bahkan ketika akan mencoba memanaskan mesin, pria itu malah memicu mesin menjadi _knocking_ karena pengapian yang kotor yang diakibatkan setelan mesin kurang pas.

Lagi-lagi dia harus rela mendengar makian dari sang bos. _Dasar tua bangka sialan_. Kalau saja otomotif bukan sebagian dari jiwanya, sumpah mati dia tidak akan menampakkan wajahnya di tempat ini lagi keesokan harinya, namun sialnya bengkel ini sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Dia mengenal Gikwang dan Jaebeom( _Jay Park_ ) di tempat ini dan mereka bahkan sudah seperti _brother_ satu sama lain.

Chanyeol melepas bajunya yang sudah kotor dengan oli, dia membiarkan beberapa pengunjung wanita untuk melihat otot perutnya. Entah mengapa dia bangga akan hal itu.

Ketika akan mengecek filter oli dan mengganti pelumas mobil tersebut, Chanyeol dikejutkan dengan kemunculan seorang bocah berambut menyerupai permen kapas yang sedang meneriakinya sambil berjalan menghentak-hentak.

" _AHJUSI!_ "

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang sangat lebar, momen yang tepat, pikirnya. Bocah itu sendiri yang mendatanginya tanpa perlu diminta. Pengunjung juga tidak terlalu banyak di hari natal seperti ini.

"Hai cantik."

"Apa yang _ahjusi_ lakukan pada pacarku?! Hidung Sehun mengeluarkan banyak darah karena _ahjusi_ pukul!"

Lihat, cara bicaranya saja kekanakkan. Terkutuklah Park Chanyeol yang sudah berani-beraninya naksir pada seorang bocah seperti dia. Datang ke bengkel sendirian hanya untuk membela sang pacar yang bahkan tidak menemaninya, apa itu tidak kekanakkan namanya? Tapi Chanyeol sepertinya sudah terlanjur bodoh untuk bisa ilfil pada bocah ini.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" Jaebeom datang untuk bergabung. Keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol, _topless_. Hanya saja tubuh Jaebeom masih bersih dari oli, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sudah berkali-kali masuk ke kolong mobil untuk _overhaul_ —menurunkan mesin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya masalah rumah tangga biasa."

"Kalian berkencan?"

"Begitulah."

"TIDAK!" Bantah Baekhyun hampir bersamaan dengan pria itu. "MANA SUDI AKU PACARAN DENGAN _AHJUSI_ INI."

"Dia hanya sedang sensitif." Chanyeol beralasan demi mendapat pengertian dari rekan seprofesinya itu.

"Tidakkah dia terlalu muda untuk kau kencani, _bro_? Melihat tubuhnya yang kecil begitu aku takut dia akan kenapa-kenapa jika kau yang sebesar ini melakukan yang _iya-iya_ dengannya." Jaebeom berbisik karena merasa ini hanya pembicaraan antara orang-orang dewasa saja.

"Jangan salah, begini-begini aku juga bisa bersikap lembut." Bisiknya tak kalah pelan, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang semakin tersulut emosi di depan mereka.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku tidak akan ikut campur. Cepat selesaikan masalah _rumah tangga_ kalian—apapun itu, atau si Bos akan keluar mendamprat kalian berdua."

"Serahkan saja padaku." Jawab Chanyeol menyombongkan dirinya dan segera menyeret Baekhyun sedikit menjauh dari sana.

"APA YANG _AHJUSI_ LAKUKAN?! LEPASKAN Hmpp—" Tubuh kecilnya memberontak saat kedua lengan Chanyeol mengungkung dirinya seraya membekap mulutnya kuat-kuat.

"Jangan berteriak cantik, atau kita akan berada dalam masalah."

 _Aku bersamamu justru semakin menjadi masalah!_ Pekiknya dalam hati, tertahan oleh lengan besar yang membekap mulutnya saat ini.

Mereka tiba di lorong yang lebih sempit diantara satu mobil traktor dan drum besi yang besar berisi oli, dan tentu saja lebih sunyi. Chanyeol melepas bekapannya untuk melihat kondisi bocah yang, demi Tuhan baju putih bersihnya sudah kotor karena oli yang menempel di tubuh Chanyeol. Wajah Baekhyun disekitar area dagu dan pipinya bahkan sudah terlumuri oli karena tangan Chanyeol yang membekapnya barusan. Bocah itu memberikan death-cute-glare pada si tinggi yang hampir mimisan karena menahan gemas.

"Duuh, manisnya." Dia mengusak rambut _pink_ bocah itu, membuatnya menjadi berantakan dan kotor karena oli.

"JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG RAMBUTKU!"

"Tapi sudah terlanjur terpegang hehe..."

"Ish! Sudah sana jangan dekat-dekat. _Ahjusi_ bau oli!" Protes bocah itu sambil memencet hidung mungilnya.

Chanyeol bisa pingsan karena menahan gemas jika berlama-lama didekat anak ini, tapi entah mengapa dia sangat suka perasaan itu. Mungkin jika saat ini dia sedang memegang tang, sudah dapat dipastikan benda itu akan membengkok karena digenggamnya kuat-kuat untuk mengalihkan rasa geramnya ingin merengkuh makhluk kecil-cerewet di depannya ini.

"Sehun saja boleh menciummu, masa hanya berdekatan seperti ini saja tidak boleh." Chanyeol beralih kesebelah Baekhyun dan meletakkan kedua sikutnya diatas mulut drum besi tersebut, sementara kaki panjangnya yang dilapisi _jeans_ tersilang sempurna.

"Karena dia pacarku, sedangkan _ahjusi_ bukan siapa-siapa."

Telak. Chanyeol seolah-olah merasa Baekhyun tengah menghantamkan sebuah kipas radiator _coolant_ keatas perut telanjangnya. Sakit tapi tak terlihat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo menjadi _siapa-siapa_." Chanyeol mengeluarkan cengirannya, namun tatapannya penuh waspada, kakinya dia gerak-gerakkan dengan santai seperti perkataannya yang barusan tidak terdengar terlalu serius.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk berbicara hal tidak penting dengan _ahjusi_ , tapi agar _ahjusi_ mau meminta maaf pada Sehun karena sudah memukulnya!"

"Cih, memangnya kau pikir aku mau minta maaf?" Raut wajah Chanyeol mulai mengeras, dia bahkan dapat mendengar suara geraman dari sela-sela giginya.

Satu tendangan keras mendarat di perut berototnya, jejak sepatu Baekhyun bahkan membekas disana. Chanyeol meringis memegangi perutnya, tidak terlalu sakit sih, tapi lumayan juga tendangan bocah itu.

 _Sialan, apa dia pintar bela diri?_

"MINTA MAAF SEKARANG PADA SEHUN ATAU AKU AKAN—"

Tangan Chanyeol dengan sigap menangkap kaki Baekhyun yang kembali ingin menendangnya, memitingnya dengan kencang hingga dapat menarik tubuh kecil itu naik keatas pinggangnya, dan entah bagaimana kedua kaki itu sudah melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih dilanda kebingungan ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol sudah berada dihadapannya, tengah tersenyum licik dan semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Atau apa, manis?"

.

.

.

— **TBC—**

.

.

.

 **A/n :**

Aduh, makin aneh nggak sih? Arrrgghhhh. Oke cekek aja authornya, silahkan. Janjinya fast update malah dimolorin hampir sebulan. Siapalah itu authornya, nggak kenal -_-

Kemaren ada yang bbm gini; " _Kak boleh saran gak buat ff kakak yang judulnya young husband? Disitu kan diceritain keluarga Choi punya empat orang anak laki2, si Chanyeol, Siwon, T.O.P, sama Seungri. Awalnya aku mikir mereka keren gitu kan tinggi2 semua, tapi keingat Seungri kok malah pendek sendiri._. Kurang cocok kak, kenapa gak Taecyeon 2PM aja? Dia sama Jessica juga dulu sempat dekat. Saran aja sih kak heheh, aku bukan hater Seungri loh tbh_ "

Nah, jadi rencananya aku bakalan ganti cast Seungri jadi Taecyeon, nggak ada yang protes kan? :'D

Gap umur Chanyeol sama Baekhyun disini 11 tahun, Chanyeol 29 tahun (hampir kepala tiga) dan Baekhyun 18 tahun (tamat SMA). Kenapa harus gap 11 tahun? Karena chanbaek identik sama angka 11. Pernah dengar ini nggak? Nomor jersey Chanbaek : **614**. (6+1+4 = 11) Ultah Chanyeol : **27 November**. (2+7+1+1 = 11) Ultah Baekhyun : **06 May**. (0+6+0+5 = 11)

/cieee maksa banget biar 11/

Sialan :v

Well, aku udah ngga ada beban lagi di PYD, akhirnya tu ff tamat juga, UGH YEAH! Jadi aku bakalan fokus ke ff ini sama ff yang satu lagi judulnya 'OMEN', kapan updatenya aku juga belum tau /dicekek beneran/ ahahaha tapi aku usahain untuk fokus kesini karna peminatnya lumayan banyak, takutnya ntar ngecewain trus marah-marah di bbm lol :v

Oh iya, buat **Pupuputri** , aku udah cek kemaren dan emang benar kalo bergeming itu artinya 'tidak bergerak' hehe makasih udah ngingetin typo nya, udah aku perbaiki :')

Dan seperti biasa guys, responnya sangat ditunggu~

 **Thanks To :**

 **Hyurien92 | alfianishella | DoubleBae | deux22 | pinkpurple94 | Park chan hyun 614 | fallen1004 | Pikapikabyun | exobaeolchabae | baeqtpie | GitaPark | WinnBaekwinn | SeiraCBHS | Pupuputri | chanbaek1992 | rika maulina 94 | yousee | ParkJitta | nori | chanbyun0506 | younlaycious88 | rilakkuchaan | AeriBee | CandyBaek | septhaca | Oh Grace | chan banana | nur991fah | SHINeexo | Rnine21 | memomy | istiqomahpark01 | chanmeeh | Baekkaebyeol614 | meliarisky7 | xomins | Dypbaek | JoKykio | cybh | yodabacon614 | Kiyomi381 | 614Firelight | Dandelion99 | MollyYoung | Vanilla92 | HoshinoChanB | widurilusiana | VampireDPS | baekggu | Jongdaelz | pinkukumaaa | Acha Kim | flameshine | veraee614 | vivicho92 | baekieyaaa | mii-chan07 | ani oktavia 96 | sunsehunee | lightlyb | nana04 | aminion | socloverqua | urichanbaekhunhan | metroxylon | Strawbaekberry | hen hen**

Review lagi yaaa, lafyuu :*


	3. Chapter 3

Banyak hal yang harus Baekhyun tahu dan pelajari mengenai Park Chanyeol. _Ahjusi_ yang menurutnya mesum dan seperti tiang pemancar ini, bukanlah tipe pria yang bisa diajak main tendang-tendangan sembarangan. Salah memperhitungkan langkah kakinya, nasibnya bisa berada dalam bahaya. Kalau pun posisi mereka sekarang bisa disebut 'dalam bahaya', tapi menurut Baekhyun begitulah kejadiannya, karena selain kakinya yang melingkar dengan sendirinya dipinggang pria itu, tangan si _ahjusi_ ini pun juga sudah bermain sangat jauh ke bagian bawah pinggulnya, turun sedikit saja, maka bokongnya akan disentuh oleh jari-jari besar yang dia yakini penuh dosa itu.

Oh, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang harusnya diperdebatkan lebih jauh. Dia hanya perlu menikmati kondisinya yang sedang tidak beruntung dan merasa perlu sedikit waspada karena menemukan pria yang tidak kelihatan takut dengan kemampuan hapkido-nya.

Seharusnya Baekhyun berteriak meminta pertolongan ketika dia menangkap aura tidak menyenangkan datang dari tatapan si _ahjusi_ , tapi yang dia lakukan justru menghantamkan kepalanya dengan sangat kuat kearah wajah yang dengan kurang ajarnya sudah berani melumat bibirnya yang sedang sariawan.

"AAKKK!" Chanyeol memegangi tulang sinus diarea dahinya yang mendapat pukulan keras dari kepala Baekhyun, secara otomatis tubuh bocah itu limbung ketika Chanyeol melepaskan rengkuhan disekitar pinggulnya demi mengelus tulang dahinya yang berdenyut. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau hampir saja membuat tempurung kepalaku retak!"

"Seharusnya yang marah adalah aku! _Ahjusi_ menciumku sembarangan! Aku sedang sariawan! Memangnya _ahjusi_ pikir aku tidak kesakitan!"

Chanyeol melongo. Sariawan katanya? Jadi dia gagal _memperawani_ bibir anak itu hanya karena sedang sariawan? Tuhan, lelucon sialan macam apa ini? Ingin sekali rasanya dia menghentakkan piston kearah pompa injection agar mengalami turbulensi kencang yang dapat mengguncang semua sistem motorik dalam kepalanya.

 _Sariawan_ ; kenapa kata sial itu terdengar seperti Baekhyun tengah mengejeknya sambil melakukan tarian salsa di pantai? Hal terakhir yang sempat terpikirkan oleh Chanyeol untuk dapat menggagalkan aksi _terselubungnya_ itu adalah; Sehun yang datang tiba-tiba seperti pahlawan kesiangan dan menghentikan perbuatannya yang lancang. Itu pun benar-benar hal paling tidak mungkin yang sempat dia pikirkan karena terdengar sangat konyol. Tapi ternyata ada yang lebih konyol dari itu.

Sariawan. Hah. Sialan.

Haruskah dia merayakan ironi ini dengan sebotol cilsung soda nanti?

Chanyeol sebisa mungkin menahan ekspresi wajahnya agar terlihat wajar dan meraih tubuh bocah itu, dia lalu mengangkat Baekhyun naik keatas drum besi yang ada dibelakangnya kemudian mendudukkan bocah itu disana. Jika dilihat-lihat, sepertinya tinggi Baekhyun hanya berkisar 150 senti atau baru akan menginjak 160 lebih rendah dari itu. Untuk seukuran remaja lelaki berumur 18 tahun, wajah Baekhyun tergolong masih seperti anak-anak, dia kelihatan lebih muda dari usianya. Itu bisa terlihat dari pipinya yang masih belia, tidak ditumbuhi satu pun jerawat disana. Jika pun Baekhyun _normal_ , diusianya sekarang yang sedang dipengaruhi oleh hormon yang berlebihan, dia seharusnya sudah memiliki beberapa jerawat di wajahnya.

Tubuhnya pun ringan, pikir Chanyeol. Sepertinya bocah ini lebih banyak mewarisi gen _feminim_ daripada gen jantan seorang laki-laki. Chanyeol sedang tidak berlebihan. Lihat saja bagaimana jari-jari Baekhyun yang begitu lentik, seperti dia sering merawatnya. Jakunnya juga tidak ditemukan menonjol ditempat yang seharusnya, lehernya datar seperti leher wanita. Dan pinggulnya, Baekhyun memiliki pinggul yang bagus. Jika jakunnya tidak menonjol, justru pinggulnya lah yang diciptakan menggantikan kekurangan tersebut dengan bokong kencang yang berisi.

Chanyeol hampir saja berpikir bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang anak perempuan jika saja dia tidak menyadari bahwa dada bocah itu rata seperti dadanya. Chanyeol juga tidak pernah mendapati Baekhyun memakai rok maupun itu sekali dalam hidupnya, dan suara Baekhyun terdengar lebih berat daripada suara khas anak perempuan.

Sejak mengenal bocah itu, Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia berubah menjadi pedofil yang menggilai _anak kecil_ seperti Baekhyun. Chanyeol memiliki ketertarikan secara _seksual_ dan _romance_ pada Baekhyun. Dia bahkan mengakui bahwa rasanya sangat menyenangkan bisa memiliki perasaan semacam ini pada anak laki-laki yang usianya bahkan cukup jauh dibawahnya. Chanyeol sering mengorbankan jam istirahatnya di bengkel dengan mengunjungi **Byun Holly** setiap jam makan siang berlangsung demi menguntit Baekhyun. Dia sadar perbuatannya itu membuatnya terlihat seperti pria cabul, tapi Chanyeol bersikeras mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah perasaan alami dari dalam dirinya. Perasaan yang membuatnya selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa dia memiliki ketertarikan pada seorang anak laki-laki seusia Baekhyun. Dan setiap dia berhasil melihat bocah tersebut, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu seperti telah terjawab dengan sendirinya.

Karena Baekhyun adalah jawabannya. Tidak ada yang lain.

" _AHJUSI!_ "

Chanyeol tersentak. _Halusinasi sialan ini lagi_. Dia pasti kelihatan begitu idiot didepan Baekhyun, pada saat seperti ini masih sempat-sempatnya dia melamun sementara bocah yang dipikirkannya sudah berada dihadapannya dengan bibir yang mencebik kesal.

Ketika Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya, Chanyeol mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin lapor pada kak Tiffany karena _ahjusi_ menciumku tadi." Katanya sambil menempelkan ponsel di telinganya yang memerah.

Mata Chanyeol membeliak dan buru-buru merampas ponsel itu dari pemiliknya. "Tidak usah ya? Tadi itu aku hanya terlalu gemas dan malah jadi lupa diri." Dia nyengir mengusahakan agar wajahnya tetap kelihatan tampan.

"KEMBALIKAN PONSELKU!"

"Janji dulu kalau kau tidak akan melapor pada siapapun? Kalau tidak patuh nanti kucium lagi, _lho_." Diam-diam Chanyeol menyembunyikan tawanya melihat reaksi terkejut di wajah bocah itu.

"Mana bisa seperti itu!"

"Bisa saja. Disini 'kan hanya ada kita berdua, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan kulakukan." Secara otomatis Chanyeol semakin memajukan wajahnya, memberikan ruang yang lebih intens bagi mereka untuk berdekatan. Tangannya yang kuat dia tumpukan pada tepi drum besi yang diduduki Baekhyun, sehingga menciptakan kesan intimidasi yang lebih dominan untuk mereka. Tubuh Baekhyun terasa tengah dipenjara diantara lengan-lengan Chanyeol yang dua kali lebih besar dari lengannya.

"Bagaimana? Ingin pulang dengan keadaan normal dan tenang atau pulang dengan berjalan kesusahan?"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan _ahjusi_ ini, tapi kalau dilihat dari bibirnya yang ditarik sebelah itu, Baekhyun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa hal tidak menyenangkan akan terjadi padanya jika dia tidak patuh.

Bocah itu meneguk liurnya susah payah sebelum menjawab, mungkin mengalah untuk kali ini tidak akan membuatnya merugi. "I-iya sudah, aku tidak akan melapor pada kak Tiffany."

"Pada Tiffany, Jessica dan semuanya. Kau tidak boleh melapor pada siapapun." Chanyeol menekankan sekali lagi.

Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya merasa itu sangat tidak adil, dia sedang diancam atau apa _sih_?

"Kenapa diam saja? Mau kucium ya?"

"Ish tidak mau! Iya-iya aku tidak akan melapor pada siapapun." Bocah itu mendelik kesal padanya sembari bergumam, _Huh dasar menyebalkan!_

Chanyeol sudah tidak dapat menahan tawanya yang dia simpan sejak tadi, Baekhyun sampai memukul wajahnya untuk membuatnya diam. Tapi Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti, dia bahkan tidak percaya kalau bocah itu bisa dengan mudah dikerjai.

Kau memang keparat ulung, Park.

"Anak pintar." Dia mengusak rambut _pink_ Baekhyun. "Lain kali kalau ingin membuatku gemas jangan keterlaluan seperti ini ya? Penisku sampai berdenyut."

Baekhyun terlonjak dan menutup mulutnya sendiri. _Oh ya Tuhan, apakah seseorang boleh tercipta semesum ini?_

"Jha, ayo kita obati sariawanmu." Dengan mudah Chanyeol berhasil membuat bocah itu naik keatas punggungnya.

"Memangnya _ahjusi_ punya obatnya?" Tanyanya sinis, dia sempat menggeliat tidak nyaman dan minta diturunkan, tapi Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengancam akan menciumnya jika dia terus protes.

Ketahuilah, itu licik sekali.

"Aku biasanya menggunakan alkohol untuk mengobati bibirku yang berdarah jika kalah berkelahi. Coba saja, siapa tahu sariawanmu sembuh."

" _Mama_ bilang aku belum boleh minum alkohol, nanti kalau aku mabuk bagaimana?"

Chanyeol tergelak mendengarnya. "Bukan _alkohol_ yang itu. Alkohol yang kumaksud beda lagi."

Baekhyun hanya diam tidak mengerti. Apa mungkin dulu gurunya pernah menjelaskan jenis-jenis alkohol tapi dia tidak masuk sekolah?

Merasakan bocah itu hanya diam saja, Chanyeol dengan sejuta kemesumannya mulai melancarkan aksinya.

 _Kebetulan sekali 'kan tanganku sedang berada di bokongnya? Diremas sedikit tidak ada salahnya. Karena dia belum bereaksi bagaimana dengan dua kali remasan? Belum? Mungkin tiga kali? Ah, lima kali! Oohh ini menyenangkan._

"APA YANG _AHJUSI_ LAKUKAN?!"

"Apa? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?"

 _Keparat! Sialan! Bedebah! asdfghjklasdfghjkl!_

Baekhyun berakhir menjambak rambut pria itu tanpa ampun. _Rasakan kekejamanku, dasar mesum_!

...

Ada beberapa lagi _Chanyeol lain_ yang dia temui ketika mereka tiba di ruang pengobatan. Pria-pria itu memandanginya dengan penuh minat, Baekhyun pikir mungkin dia sudah mengambil keputusan yang salah dengan menyetujui untuk datang kemari dengan si _ahjusi_. Bahkan ada yang tanpa segan menjilat bibir saat melihati bokongnya, membuat Baekhyun ingin menendang wajah mereka semua. Sudah cukup Chanyeol saja yang membuatnya mati berdiri, dia tidak ingin ada _Chanyeol-Chanyeol yang lain_ berada disekitarnya.

"Bodoh, lap itu liur di dagumu." Chanyeol menggeplak kepala salah satu rekannya, Bobby.

"Hoi Chanyeol, kenapa kau membawa _video porno berjalan_ kemari kalau tidak ingin berbagi dengan kami?! Kau ini payah sekali."

"Maaf bung, dia asetku. Aku tidak membaginya dengan siapapun." Katanya menatap tidak suka pada celetukkan Gikwang.

"Adik manis, mau _hyung_ tunjukkan sesuatu tidak? Besar, _lho_." Satu lagi pria tidak jelas memanggilnya, Baekhyun dapat melihat pria itu menarik resletingnya bersiap-siap menunjukkan _sesuatu_ yang dia maksud.

"Tidak sudi!"

"Wow, kalian dengar itu? Dia menolakku." Pria itu memegangi sebelah dadanya sambil meringis berlebihan, seolah-olah harga dirinya baru saja dijatuhkan. Sontak saja kekonyolannya itu mengundang tawa dari teman-temannya yang lain. Sedangkan Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing dengan kelakuan montir-montir sinting ini, dia membawa Baekhyun duduk pada salah satu kursi yang dekat dengan buffet dan memastikan bocah itu aman dari jangkauan siapapun.

"Ini alkohol yang kumaksud." Chanyeol menunjukkan botol kecil berwarna putih gading yang tutupnya menyerupai obat tetes mata. _Antiseptik, eh?_

"Tidak berbahaya kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum, "Ini akan sedikit perih." Dia duduk diatas buffet kesayangan milik seniornya; Kim Joong kok, andaikan pria Kim itu tahu buffetnya sedang diduduki, bisa dipastikan Chanyeol akan dipaksa _push up_ seratus kali kalau tidak ingin kakinya dibuat terkilir.

"Tidak mau." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya setelah mendengar bahwa rasanya akan perih. Kemarin Jessica dan Tiffany juga sudah memberikan antiseptik di bibirnya hingga kedua kakaknya itu harus rela tertendang karena Baekhyun begitu _anarkis_ saat diobati.

"Ingin sembuh tidak?" Chanyeol bertanya seraya menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Apa itu benar-benar bisa menyembuhkan? Bagaimana kalau semakin parah dan bibirku melepuh?" Terlihat sekali Baekhyun sedang memutar-mutar pembicaraan mereka.

Hampir saja Chanyeol memutar matanya kalau dia tidak ingat betapa sensitifnya bocah ini dengan hal-hal yang berbau sarkatis. Ketika bersikap sangat manis saja Chanyeol masih suka dibentak, apalagi kalau berkata sinis seperti kebiasaannya pada teman-temannya? Bisa-bisa Baekhyun menganggapnya sebagai polusi.

"Ini hanya alkohol biasa. Bibirmu tidak akan melepuh, kecuali aku memberimu air baterai." Jawabnya terlampau cepat, bahkan tidak memberikan dirinya sendiri jeda untuk bernapas.

Baekhyun tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia bisa begitu percaya dengan ucapan seseorang, mungkin itu sudah sangat lama, jadi ketika Chanyeol menawarinya sebotol alkohol yang 'katanya' bisa menyembuhkan, itu membuatnya sulit untuk percaya.

Tapi kemudian, sekelebat ide jahat menyeruak di kepalanya, menari-nari bersama seribu satu jenis iblis yang berada di muka bumi. Meskipun Baekhyun tidak terlalu yakin apakah iblis itu berjenis-jenis.

" _Ahjusi_ bisa menjaminnya?"

Alis Chanyeol kembali terangkat karena merasa pembicaraan mereka semakin bertele-tele, "Tentu saja."

Tapi dia tidak memperhitungkan satu pukulan mengenai sudut bibirnya. Cukup keras hingga dia merasa telinganya memanas karena menekan semua emosi dalam dirinya untuk tidak membalas perlakuan Baekhyun. Dia baru saja ditinju, oke? Dan itu sedikit merobek sudut bibirnya.

"Nah, sekarang teteskan alkohol itu pada luka _ahjusi_ , dan kita lihat bagaimana dia bereaksi." Baekhyun bersidekap tak berdosa, seolah yang dilakukannya barusan hanyalah latihan dasar dalam beladiri.

Sungguh Chanyeol tak habis pikir. Diluar sosok mungil itu yang terlihat lemah dan butuh perlindungan, ternyata bersemayam keanarkisan yang sulit diprediksi akal sehat. Atau jangan-jangan, secara mengejutkan kedua kakaknya adalah orang dibalik semua ini—yang mengajari Baekhyun bertindak menyeramkan?

"Aku akan membantingmu keatas ranjangku suatu saat untuk menebus yang barusan." Chanyeol bergumam pelan tidak membiarkan Baekhyun mendengarnya.

Sementara itu pada waktu yang bersamaan, Baekhyun terkikik didalam pikirannya. Dua tanduk _imajiner_ muncul diatas kepalanya.

 _Sehunie, aku sudah membalas si barbar ini dengan cara yang lebih kejam._

"Aku baru saja melihatmu menyeringai, kutebak itu bukan karena kau berhasil membalas dendam padaku untuk kekasihmu itu."

 _Bingo! Aku ketahuan. Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku? Ahjusi ini? Atau itu hanya sebuah tebakan yang beruntung?_

Ekspresi polos Baekhyun adalah kenyataan yang berbalikan dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Baekhyun tidak ingin pria di depannya ini curiga. "Aku tidak sedang menyeringai." Kilahnya. Merasa tindakannya ini sudah sangat benar.

"Tadi, sebelum wajahmu terheran-heran seperti saat ini." Chanyeol terkekeh, yang terlihat aneh karena seharusnya dia marah setelah bibirnya ditinju.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin pulang sekarang." Putusnya dan menarik dirinya untuk berdiri.

"Kau tidak bisa pulang tanpa diobati terlebih dahulu—"

"Dan sejujurnya aku tidak ingin _ahjusi_ mengobatiku, sejauh ini yang kulihat _ahjusi_ hanya memodusiku saja." Katanya final, tidak memberikan ruang untuk Chanyeol membela dirinya karena setelah kalimat itu berakhir dia telah menjajakan kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

Baekhyun menggerutu macam-macam ketika beberapa tangan sialan milik montir-montir di ruang pengobatan menampar bokongnya, dia memaki mereka yang malah tertawa melihat wajah kesalnya. Dia berteriak 'Bangsat' kepada mereka semua dan berharap wajahnya bisa terlihat seperti _Hulk_ agar mereka takut padanya, tapi apa yang dia terima justru 'Anak manis yang hot'. Ugh, ketahuilah itu menyebalkan sekali.

Belum sempat Baekhyun bernapas dengan tenang pasca pelecehan yang diterimanya, saat akan keluar dari ruangan itu tubuhnya justru sudah diangkat seseorang dan dia terlampau terkejut untuk menyadari bahwa Chanyeol membopongnya seperti karung beras. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendiri, manis."

"LEPASKAN AKU! KEPARAT KAU!" Baekhyun memukul punggung telanjang pria itu dengan bringas.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menang menikmati penyiksaannya yang manis seraya mencuri-curi kesempatan menampar bokong bocah itu dengan gemas. "Dasar anak nakal."

.

.

.

Pertanyaan panjang dan beruntun yang dilontarkan _mama_ nya bukan lagi hal yang patut Baekhyun khawatirkan. Sebelum mencapai pintu rumahnya dia sudah memikirkan enam ribu sembilan ratus enam puluh sembilan tips untuk membalas Park Chanyeol dengan cara yang lebih keji dari ini.

 _Kenapa bajumu kotor?_

 _Apa itu yang ada di rambutmu?_

 _Apa-apaan oli di wajahmu itu?_

 _Jessica dan Tiffany tidak menyuruhmu membenarkan kompor restaurant mereka, bukan?_

 _Apa kau berkelahi dengan Kyungsoo?_

 _Kenapa kau malah cemberut?_

 _Hei,_ mama _sedang bicara denganmu Baekki!_

Bisakah setelah sebagian hari yang dilaluinya dengan penuh kesialan, _mama_ nya tidak menambah daftar kekesalannya? Kenapa wanita bisa begitu sangat cerewet?

Baekhyun mendengus sebelum meminum susu _strawberry_ -nya didalam kulkas, bahkan _mama_ nya mengikutinya sampai ke dapur. Entah dia harus merasa beruntung atau sial karena memiliki keluarga yang sangat _protective_ padanya melebihi apapun.

"Tanyakan saja pada anaknya paman Choi, dia yang membuatku jadi seperti ini." Mungkin Baekhyun kekanakkan karena dia baru saja menjadi pengadu, tapi berbohong pun bukan pilihan yang baik. Bisa dipastikan _mama_ nya akan menanyainya macam-macam. Kenapa bisa begitu. Kenapa bisa begini.

Baekhyun sudah sangat hafal bagaimana _mama_ nya.

"Siapa? Seunghyun? Buat ulah apalagi dia?" Terlihat sekali sang _mama_ sudah siap untuk mencincang pria itu dengan pisau dapurnya kalau saja Baekhyun tidak segera menjawab.

"Bukan kak Seunghyun, tapi _ahjusi-ahjusi_ yang suka menggangguku di Restaurant-nya kakak." Baekhyun bersungut-sungut tidak ingin menyebutkan nama pelakunya.

"Maksudmu Chanyeol? Bukannya dia itu anak baik?"

 _Oh please._ Baekhyun memutar matanya.

"Tunggu sampai _mama_ tahu seberapa menyebalkannya dia." _Si mesum itu bahkan menciumku dan melecehkan bokongku berkali-kali_. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun meremas kotak susunya sebelum akhirnya benda malang itu masuk ke tempat sampah. "Sudahlah aku ingin mandi."

Meninggalkan sang _mama_ yang masih terbengong-bengong dengan banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

Baekhyun tahu kesan pertama yang berhasil diciptakan _ahjusi_ itu pada keluarganya, bahkan _mama_ nya sampai menganggap Chanyeol sebagai pahlawan _Petty,_ Jessica juga pernah bilang dia pemuda yang sopan.

Oh bagus, Baekhyun sampai berpikir dia akan kelihatan jahat jika menjelek-jelekkan _ahjusi_ itu dihadapan keluarganya. Yang harus dilakukannya saat ini hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia akan membalas Chanyeol lalu mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi selamanya.

Malam beranjak naik ketika kedua kakaknya pulang membawa serta beberapa saudara mereka yang tinggal di Busan untuk merayakan natal bersama-sama. Tak lupa kedua kakaknya itu menjahilinya seperti kegiatan rutin mereka, lalu dilanjutkan dengan Baekhyun yang akan mengejar mereka sampai kedua wanita usil itu menghilang masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Ah, satu lagi, natal tahun ini dilaluinya dengan banyak kesialan. Sepertinya dia harus merayakannya dengan menendang apapun untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya kali ini.

"Hei, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu _tuh_ diluar." Jessica menyenggol bahunya ketika dia sedang membuka kado natal yang paling besar dari paman Jung.

"Siapa? Kyungsoo?"

Tapi, mau apa sahabat pendeknya itu kemari, pikirnya. Kyungsoo bahkan bukan jenis teman yang mau repot-repot datang ke rumahnya di malam natal agar dibilang romantis, dia lebih suka bermain dengan anjing buldognya; Kang Woo, dan membawa hewan itu bermain di _Han_ untuk melihat festival natal disana.

"Bukan Kyungsoo."

 _Tuhkan, apa kubilang._

"Minseok?"

Baekhyun sangat berharap bahwa itu adalah Minseok. Mereka tidak bertemu selama dua hari dan Baekhyun mulai merindukan sahabat pendiamnya itu.

"Bukan."

 _Haahhh._

Kemudian satu nama tanpa diduga muncul di kepalanya seperti cacing tanah yang memaksa minta dipikirkan. Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana jika yang berada diluar adalah pria itu? Gawat. Baekhyun bahkan belum memikirkan cara apa untuk balas dendam secepat ini. Dia harus sudah membalas _ahjusi_ itu dengan cara paling sadis ketika mereka bertemu nanti.

 _Berpikir. Ayo otak, berpikirlah._

"Katanya _sih_ , dia pacarmu."

Eeng?

Sehun?

Bukankah mereka sudah sepakat untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari keluarga masing-masing? Seharusnya jika Sehun ingin ketemu, mereka bisa bertemu diluar seperti biasa. Kenapa pacarnya itu justru mendatanginya ke rumah?

 _Double_ gawat. _Mama_ nya tidak boleh sampai tahu kalau Baekhyun menjalin hubungan dengan anak seorang koruptor. Bisa-bisa mereka dipaksa putus saat ini juga.

Tanpa memikirkan Tiffany yang ditabraknya hingga kakaknya itu terjungkal ke lantai, Baekhyun sudah melesat seperti peluru menuju pintu utama rumahnya.

"Hya! Byun Baekhyun awas kau!"

...

"Oh jadi begitu, bibi pikir dia berkelahi. Tapi tumben sekali dia ingin main ke bengkelmu."

Baekhyun menggeram seperti seekor singa ketika dia akan mencapai pintu, _mama_ nya sudah lebih dulu berada disana dan terlihat akrab dengan _ahjusi_ yang sangat ingin dikirimnya ke neraka itu.

Membuat suatu kelicikan lain dengan mengarang cerita? Dan melibatkan Jessica untuk membohonginya? Pacarnya katanya? Oh bagus sekali. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk menerkam _ahjusi_ itu sekarang juga kalau saja _mama_ nya tidak berbalik dan menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kau sudah disini rupanya. Chanyeol sudah menceritakan semuanya pada _mama_ , kau seharusnya tidak berlebihan begitu sampai marah padanya, dia 'kan hanya ingin mengobati sariawanmu saja."

Melihat senyum pria itu yang terlempar untuknya, senyum sialan itu, senyum kemenangan itu, membuat Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih—demi menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak kearah wajah _mama_ nya dan mengatakan bahwa; _sebagian cerita sudah dikarang oleh si keparat ini,_ mama _jangan percaya padanya karena cerita sebenarnya lebih menyakitkan dari itu_. Tapi yang ada lidahnya malah dia gigit saking pengecutnya dia. Bagaimana nanti kalau Chanyeol kembali membela diri dan mengatakan kalau Baekhyun datang ke bengkel untuk membalas perbuatannya terhadap Sehun? Bagaimana nanti kalau _mama_ nya malah bertanya siapa itu Sehun?

Aargghh. Chanyeol bisa merasa diatas angin jika pria itu mengetahui rahasia kartu _As_ nya. Selama ini Jessica dan Tiffany hanya tahu Sehun adalah anak kuliahan biasa yang menjadi teman Baekhyun. Tidak lebih.

"Tidak baik _lho_ jika saling bermusuhan di hari natal seperti ini, cepatlah berbaikan."

Baekhyun ingin menangis rasanya ketika sang _mama_ tidak mengerti dengan penderitaannya. Apa susahnya menebak wajah cemberut-kusut-kesalnya ini? Kenapa wanita itu justru masuk kedalam rumah dan meninggalkannya berdua dengan _ahjusi_ tidak tahu diri ini. Entah Baekhyun harus menamainya dengan sebutan kejam apalagi, karena untuk disebut sebagai manusia saja Park Chanyeol sangat tidak pantas menurutnya.

"Hai selamat mal—"

"Aku tidak butuh kau beri salam!" Ketusnya tidak ingin terlihat baik.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf soal kejadian di bengkel tadi. Aku tahu itu sangat keterlaluan." Chanyeol tidak berbohong dengan ucapannya, dia benar-benar tulus untuk minta maaf dan menghabiskan berjam-jam latihan di kamarnya agar terlihat layak saat mereka bertemu.

"Bermimpi saja aku ingin memaafkanmu. Jangan _ahjusi_ pikir _mama_ dan kakakku baik lantas aku juga akan berubah menjadi baik tiba-tiba. Hah, tidak akan." Omelannya terdengar sangat sentimentil. Mungkin jika dia seorang wanita, Chanyeol akan menebak kalau bocah itu sedang menstruasi.

"Ini rumahku, itu artinya ini adalah wilayah kekuasaanku. Aku boleh saja terlihat lemah saat di bengkel, tapi aku bisa sangat menyeramkan jika sudah berada di _tempatku_."

Lihat betapa sangat kekanakkannya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dengan kurang ajarnya mengabaikan kekesalan anak itu dan justru tertawa. Dia tidak mendapati ada yang lucu dari perkataan Baekhyun, tapi wajah imut bocah itu yang dibuat-buat kesal justru terlihat sangat kocak.

"Kau sedang marah apa sedang menakut-nakuti nyamuk?"

Baekhyun merasa sangat terhina. Di sekolahnya, guru Kang; pelatih Hapkido-nya bahkan sangat sayang padanya karena Baekhyun merupakan murid yang cepat mahir dalam menguasai ilmu bela diri. Dan sekarang, seorang pria jelek yang bukan siapa-siapa justru menghinanya?

 _Gghrrrrr_. Singa, harimau, serigala dan semua jenis hewan buas merasukinya kemudian bersemayam di tubuhnya secara magis. Tiba-tiba dia merasa ingin mencabik-cabik tubuh pria itu hingga darahnya muncrat mengenai wajahnya. Mungkin itu akan terlihat lebih menarik daripada menyaksikan kecoa terbalik lalu mati.

"Sialan!" Satu tendangan tanpa aba-aba melesat dengan momentum yang cepat mengenai daerah kemaluan Chanyeol. Seringai Baekhyun terkembang sempurna mendapati pria itu begitu kesakitan dan tersiksa merasakan sesuatu yang paling tidak ingin dialaminya justru menyerang daerah pribadinya. Masa depannya.

"Sial Baek, dari semua bagian tubuhku, demi Tuhan, kenapa harus yang _ini_?" Keluhnya dengan wajah kesakitan dan suara yang tercekat.

"Itu lah tujuanku, _ahjusi_. _That bass_ , ah?"

Mungkin jika ini bukan disekitar kompleks rumahnya, Chanyeol pastikan dia akan memperkosa bocah ini mengingat betapa kesalnya dia sekarang. Chanyeol menggigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya sembari menggeram saat menarik lengan Baekhyun ketika bocah itu lengah dalam tawanya. Lalu membanting tubuh kecil itu ke lantai teras rumahnya, sebelum Baekhyun bahkan dapat bergerak, Chanyeol sudah kembali mengunci kaki anak itu dengan memiting pergerakannya menggunakan kedua kaki panjangnya dalam hitungan satu _nanodetik_.

"Lihat, konsentrasimu bahkan cukup buruk. Jika kau berpikir ingin berkelahi denganku, maka kau menemukan lawan yang salah."

Baekhyun mencari-cari dimana keberadaan hewan buas yang merasuki tubuhnya beberapa saat yang lalu, kemana mereka semua menghilang? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba dia lupa bahkan untuk mengingat teknik dasar penyerangan yang sering guru Kang ajarkan padanya? Kenapa dia selalu membenci dirinya setiap kali merasa kalah dengan kekuatan pria ini? Apa sebenarnya tujuannya mempelajari bela diri selama ini jika menyerang saja dia tidak mampu? Hanya agar terlihat keren?

 _Sial, kenapa dia sangat tampan?_

Bahkan mulutnya pun berkhianat dengan egonya.

"Menyingkir dari atas tubuhku sebelum aku berteriak." Baekhyun mengancam dengan suara rendah, dia sempat terkejut karena suaranya yang mendadak berubah menjadi serak.

"Jika kau ingin keluar denganku malam ini?" Chanyeol melakukan penawaran.

"Dan _ahjusi_ berharap aku akan mengatakan, _ya_?" Dia mendengus.

"Sangat."

"Ini bukanlah cara yang elit untuk mengajak seseorang keluar, memitingku seperti ini?"

"Karena kau bertindak sangat berbeda dengan beberapa orang yang pernah kuajak kencan keluar, makanya aku harus melakukan ini. _Karena kau berbeda_."

"Tidak akan."

"Aku akan memaksa." Chanyeol mulai membuat jarak yang tipis diantara wajah mereka. Merasakan hangatnya nafas Baekhyun yang terbuang secara teratur dan sedikit gugup.

"Ke-kenapa aku harus takut jika dipaksa?" Tanyanya kentara sekali tengah tergagap.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan turun lebih ke bawah, mencapai telinga anak itu. "Karena kau tidak akan suka jika aku sudah memaksa."

...

Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia sedang tidak waras sekarang.

Dia mulai menanyakan dimana keberadaan Sehun pada saat-saat paling dibutuhkan seperti ini. Seharusnya lelaki itu lah yang datang dan mengajaknya keluar untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan _fireworks_ di langit Itaewon. Bukannya _ahjusi_ disebelahnya ini yang sedang nyengir lebar menatap langit. Melihat cengirannya saja membuat Baekhyun mempertanyakan seberapa besar keidiotan senyumnya itu bekerja hingga mampu memenuhi seperempat bagian wajahnya.

Park Chanyeol. Pria yang sering melempar rayuan murahan untuknya.

Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu untuk momen paling membingungkan dan pertama kali terjadi, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu berderak di hatinya. Menggeser nama Oh Sehun sedikit demi sedikit untuk menerima penghuni baru yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu relungnya sejak lama, tapi terlalu urung dia terima karena satu alasan paling masuk akal.

Dia tidak mencintai pria ini.

Atau mungkin, _belum_.

.

.

.

— **TBC—**

.

.

.

 **A/n :**

So guys what is it? What the shit I write? HAHAHAHA this is nonsense. *lame*

Aku merasa kualitas menulisku sangat sangat menurun belakangan ini. Semangat juga lagi jelek banget aggh. Ini mungkin karna aku malas ngerevisi diksinya dan lebih rajin berkutat sama deadline di tempat bimbel. Kabut asap hilang, aktivitas baru datang /tadaa say hello-for-my-unlucky-_-

 _Writer block is very very suck you know this well!_ Kayaknya aku butuh hiatus sampai tahun depan atau sampai aku yakin kalau tulisanku membaik atau sampai writer block ini hilang.

Aku benar-benar menghargai apresiasi kalian untuk ff ini walaupun aku gak pede sama beberapa bahasa slengeannya, tapi bro (re: brau) makasih banget karna kalian udah berusaha bilang ini bagus dan kalian niat banget ngehibur. Your review's really something.

More love for the loyal readers/reviewers ever :

 **Babypark94 | urichanbaekhunhan | Pupuputri | Hyurien92 | fjkdhsksbsb | Kiyomi381 | rilakkuchaan | ani oktavia 96 | wijayanti628 | chanmeeh | memomy | chan banana | AeriBee | seogogirl | rika maulina 94 | JoKykio | yousee | pinkpurple94 | keziaf | erocomizaki13 | WinnBaekwinn | CYBH | chanbaekssi | GitaPark | sunsehunee | Orielspy | anaals | SeiraCBHS | Baekkaebyeol614 | ChanSeHanee | Oh Grace | septhaca | neapolitana | littlechanbaek | deux22 | jondaelz | baekggu | See the light-B | nnsoynnlooin | HoshinoChanB | nur991fah | xomins | Vanilla92 | socloverqua | BLUEFIRE0805 | chocolabee | DoubleBae | pinkukumaaa | Lenaa Park | PexingYixing | ilasungkyu | CHANBAEK FOREVER | CYBH**

Okay, sampe ketemu tahun depan? Atau Desember? Kita lihat nanti :') lafyaa efriwan~

 **-Silvie-**


	4. Chapter 4

Hampir tujuh letusan kembang api di langit Itaewon yang diabaikan Baekhyun, padahal ketujuhnya adalah pertunjukan _firework_ paling hebat sejak beberapa menit yang terbuang.

Nyatanya Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan apapun saat ini selain Chanyeol yang mendadak tampan di matanya. Apa yang lebih keterlaluan adalah; bagaimana cara pria tinggi itu menatapnya. Merasakan kejiwaannya sedang tidak berada dalam kondisi waras membuat Baekhyun ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri sebanyak tiga kali. Otaknya benar-benar keterlaluan dan tidak bisa termaafkan kali ini. Dia pasti sudah gila kalau dirinya pikir dia terpesona pada pria ini.

Kemudian dia pura-pura sibuk melihat pertunjukan kembang api ketika Chanyeol berhenti meliriknya, lagipula akan menjadi sesuatu yang aneh jika Baekhyun memandangi wajah pria itu hingga bola matanya menggelinding keluar. Chanyeol pasti akan bertanya-tanya kenapa Baekhyun melakukan itu, dan seribu persen Baekhyun juga yakin si _ahjusi_ itu akan ke-geer-an.

 _Oh dear lord_ , yang benar saja. Dari semua daftar keinginannya untuk keluar pada malam natal seperti ini, tidak ada didalamnya yang mengatakan kalau dia akan membuat seseorang geer. Apalagi jika orang itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Sudah berapa lama kau pacaran dengan Sehun?" Chanyeol bertanya pertanyaan basa-basi karena merasa keheningan diantara mereka sangat menjengkelkan.

" _Ahjusi_ tidak perlu tahu."

Ini dia, sisi ketus Baekhyun yang sangat Chanyeol sukai. Pria itu berdehem sedikit _gentle_ sebelum membawa dirinya lebih mendekat disebelah Baekhyun. "Aku 'kan hanya bertanya, siapa tahu kau ingin berbagi cerita."

Bocah itu mendengus, lalu mencibir membuat Chanyeol ingin menarik bibir itu dengan bibirnya. "Untuk apa berbagi cerita pada orang yang sudah meninju pacarku."

Pria itu tertawa. "Lalu kenapa sekarang kau justru mau pergi keluar dengan _orang yang sudah meninju pacarmu_?" Tanyanya telak. Sebenarnya Chanyeol mulai tidak suka membicarakan Sehun setelah insiden di **Byun Holly** tadi pagi, tapi karena melihat Baekhyun meresponnya dengan cara seperti ini dan mau berbicara dengannya membuat Chanyeol harus menggunakan pria Oh itu sebagai topik pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun.

" _Ahjusi_ lupa ya? Kan _ahjusi_ yang memaksaku."

"Oh ya?" Chanyeol dengan sengaja memperpendek jarak diantara mereka dan meniupkan angin ke bibir bocah itu, lalu tersenyum miring sebelum memutuskan menarik kembali dirinya agar menjauh.

"Ish! Sudahlah! Meladeni _ahjusi_ hanya buang-buang waktuku saja. Sudah untung aku mau ikut, padahal Sehun bilang dia akan menjemputku tadi ( _Bohong!_ ) tapi aku yakin sekarang dia kecewa dan— _blablabla_ "

Chanyeol tersenyum jenaka menonton bibir cerewet didepannya berbicara sambil mengerucut, mendecih, lalu mengerucut lagi. Itu benar-benar tontonan yang menggemaskan bagi pria berotak pedofil seperti dirinya.

Baekhyun ini manusia, setengah dewa, atau boneka porselen berkedok _slave_ yang diciptakan untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta setiap saat? Chanyeol sendiri tidak habis pikir, apakah reaksi tubuhnya ini normal atau justru berlebihan? Tapi sepertinya semesta berkata lain. Mendapatkan bocah itu tidak semudah memukul lalat. Baekhyun seperti badai di musim panas. Kegerahan yang mengerikan.

"—disini sangat membosankan. Apalagi bersama _ahjusi_ , semuanya menjadi membosankan pangkat dua. Tahu begini 'kan aku bisa main saja ke rumah Minseok, menemani Kyungsoo di _Han_ , atau memilih kado natal dari paman Jae sook."

"Sudah? Apa masih ada yang ingin dikatakan bibir cerewetmu?"

Ingin sekali Baekhyun mengatakan, _Ya. Bisakah_ ahjusi _berhenti menjadi tampan?! Itu sangat menggangguku._

Tapi dia cukup pintar untuk tidak menanyakan pertanyaan ambigu tersebut.

"Tidak." Bibirnya mencebik kesal.

"Kalau begitu, ayo! Kutunjukan padamu apa yang tidak membosankan."

Baekhyun menatap horor tangannya yang ditarik oleh pria tinggi di depannya yang tengah menggiringnya berjalan.

"Eh, eh, mau kemana?"

"Sudah ikut saja." Mereka berjalan kearah selatan, sedikit menjauh dari festival kembang api. Baekhyun yang cerewet terus mengancam di sepanjang jalan bahwa Chanyeol tidak boleh melakukan _apa-apa_ padanya. Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru membeo, mengulangi kalimat Baekhyun hingga bocah itu tutup mulut.

Tepian sungai _Cheonggyecheon_ menjadi tempat mereka berhenti, hembusan angin disana cukup dapat memicu rematik. Tapi keduanya terlalu tidak peduli dengan suhu sungai yang mungkin saja tengah menguap. Tanpa banyak komplain, Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi ukir yang terbuat dari batu alam.

Lokasi yang berada di bawah permukaan jalan membuat _Cheonggyecheon_ tidak terganggu oleh polusi suara, sehingga tempat ini terbebas dari suara bising kendaraan bermotor. Dari tempat mereka duduk, Baekhyun dapat melihat aliran sungai yang tidak benar-benar alami itu dihiasi dengan corak lampu yang beragam. Hulunya terletak di pusat kota, juga ada air terjun buatan yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Pada malam hari seperti ini, air terjun tersebut ditembak dengan lampu warna-warni sehingga terkesan _light_.

Sementara disisi kanan dan kiri aliran sungai sengaja didesain sebagai tempat nongkrong yang nyaman di tengah kota. Banyak pasangan yang memanfaatkannya sebagai tempat yang strategis untuk bermesraan tanpa terganggu keramaian. Baekhyun sampai mengernyit jijik ketika mata polosnya tidak sengaja mengangkap sepasang kekasih yang tengah bercumbu, bahkan wajah si wanita sampai dijilat oleh pasangannya. Pemandangan itu membuat Baekhyun mual, _Dasar tidak tahu malu_ , pikirnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Kau ingin seperti mereka juga? Aku bisa lebih hebat dari itu."

 _Sial, aku lupa ada si mesum ini disini!_ Baekhyun menyesal, dari ratusan manusia yang dia kenal, kenapa dia harus berakhir disebelah makhluk bernama Park Chanyeol. Tentu saja jika dia bisa memilih, dengan senang hati dia akan meletakan nama 'Park Chanyeol' dalam daftar terakhir orang yang ingin ditemuinya, karena selain _ahjusi_ itu merepotkan, dia juga berpotensi membuat Baekhyun naik darah.

"Jangan berani-berani kau ya!" Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dada serta memasang wajah imut yang dihoror-hororkan, berharap ancamannya dapat menakut-nakuti pria itu. Padahal tidak. Padahal gagal.

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan tawa. Membiarkan Baekhyun berpikir tentang dimana letak kelucuannya.

Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang masih tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila stadium awal, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkan kewarasannnya dengan kembali sibuk memperhatikan tempat yang mereka datangi. Di beberapa titik tongkrongan, ada seniman jalan yang menghibur pengunjung dan melengkapi dirinya dengan peralatan _sound system portable_. Seniman yang memiliki _kelas,_ meskipun dia harus puas hanya membawa pulang beberapa lembar won.

"Kau ini lucu ya. Hanya melihat orang berciuman, tapi yang kau tutupi malah dadamu? Memangnya kau pikir kau tidak cabul?"

 _"_ CABUL? HEI! KATAKAN ITU PADA DIRIMU SENDIRI—"

Belum sempat kalimatnya selamat dari ujung lidahnya, tangan besar Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu membekap mulut berisiknya. "Apa kau tidak memiliki keahlian lain selain berteriak? Mau kucium disini?"

"Lihatkan? Yang cabul itu kau!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Orangtuamu juga cabul, makanya kau lahir."

"HYA!" Baekhyun tidak suka orangtuanya dibawa-bawa dalam pembicaraan bodoh mereka, apalagi dikatai cabul. Bocah itu tiba-tiba menjadi beringas dan memukuli Chanyeol hingga akhirnya keadaan berbalik. Chanyeol menangkap kedua tangan kurus itu kedalam genggamannya dan menyeret tubuh Baekhyun agar terpojok ke sandaran granit dibelakang mereka.

"Berteriak, maka artinya harus bersedia kucium." Satu kecupan singkat mendarat dibibir kecil bocah itu. "Memukulku, maka artinya... Lebih dari _itu_."

Baekhyun megap-megap seakan mau bicara tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar ketika dengan tidak tahu malunya si _ahjusi_ cabul pangkat dua itu menekan bibir tebalnya diatas bibir tipis (tak bersalah) Baekhyun, mengajaknya untuk berciuman.

Tubuh Baekhyun mendadak kaku bagaikan disihir oleh nenek-nenek bertopi kerucut.

Mungkin jika tempat ini tidak diciptakan untuk bermesraan —mesra yang terselubung— pasti mereka berdua sudah _digrebek_ oleh petugas keamanan yang berdiri tidak terlalu jauh didekat air terjun buatan sana. Pikiran Baekhyun mulai nelangsa, dia ingin memberikan beberapa pukulan keras tapi kedua tangannya bahkan dicekal dengan kuat. Perutnya bagai dihinggapi serangga penghisap intisari bunga hingga menimbulkan sensasi geli ketika merasakan bibirnya _diaduk-aduk_ menggunakan lidah pria itu dan dilumat dengan gerakan menuntut.

Harusnya yang melakukan ini padanya adalah Sehun, tapi siapa sangka Chanyeol yang berhasil mencuri _start_ lebih dulu.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar membentak dirinya sendiri didalam hati ketika secara perlahan kekerasan egonya meluluh lantahkan rasa malunya. Dia menyambut lidah pria itu yang sejak tadi terus menerobos masuk dan mengajaknya untuk berduel, kesempatan bernafasnya yang singkat dia gunakan untuk mengernyit dalam-dalam saat akhirnya bibir mereka terjalin dan saling menghisap.

Rasa hangat di tubuhnya berpindah dengan cepat ke wajahnya, lalu menjalar mencapai telinganya. Dan Baekhyun belum juga mampu menghentikan penyatuan bibir maupun jalinan lidah yang mereka lakukan. Padahal dia yakin bibirnya sudah membengkak, tapi rasanya terlalu sayang apabila kegiatan menggairahkan seperti ini terlewatkan begitu saja. Kepala mereka menghasilkan kemiringan dari arah yang berbeda begitu bibir Chanyeol menekan lidah Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam mulutnya.

 _Kenapa_ ahjusi _ini bisa sangat memabukkan, Tuhan?_

Bocah itu bahkan tidak perlu takut diserang hipotermia pada suhu dingin disekitarnya, karena tubuhnya yang menghangat itu bahkan membuat angin pun merasa enggan menghinggapinya untuk mengganggu ketahanan tubuhnya agar dijangkiti rematik.

Setelah menit-menit panas terlewati begitu saja, Chanyeol menarik kepalanya pertama kali dan melihat mata Baekhyun terpejam untuknya. Dia ingin terkikik dan terkekeh menyadari wajah itu begitu kelelahan dengan kondisi bibir kecilnya yang membengkak, tapi daripada melakukan kedua itu Chanyeol lebih memilih meniupkan angin ke wajah Baekhyun yang tampaknya masih terlena atas ciumannya barusan.

"Kalau saja aku ingin, kupastikan aku sanggup menarik semua pakaianmu dan kau hanya pasrah kutanggangi disini. Tapi untungnya aku sudah sejak lama memikirkan tempat-tempat menakjubkan untuk bercinta denganmu dan membenahimu dengan cuma-cuma, dan dari semua daftar tempat-tempat tersebut, tidak ada didalamnya yang tertulis bahwa aku akan mengajakmu bercinta ditempat ini—"

" _Ah-ahjusi_..." Astaga, Baekhyun bahkan sudah tidak sanggup mendengarkan keterusan dari kalimat-kalimat vulgar pria itu. Dia _shock_ , bahkan untuk mengetahui dirinya saat ini berhimpit-himpitan dengan si _ahjusi_.

"Terima kasih tidak menolak ciumanku, dan membuatku merasakan betapa menakjubkannya dirimu. Ketahuilah, sudah sangat lama aku menginginkan ini darimu." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya kembali dan menyentuh bibir Baekhyun dengan teramat lembut, tanpa berniat ingin melumatnya. Dia hanya menempelkan bibirnya bersama semua perasaan cinta yang dia miliki, berharap Baekhyun akan menyadarinya. Menganggapnya ada.

Tapi semesta tetap saja berkata lain, Baekhyun bukanlah seseorang yang mudah tersentuh dengan ciuman hebat, dia tidak bisa langsung menaruh begitu saja perasaanya untuk pria itu meskipun telah terkesima dengan kemampuan Chanyeol menciumnya barusan. Dia tidak menuruti nafsunya untuk menyukai orang lain, dia lebih mengutamakan perasaannya diatas segala-galanya. Dan sejauh ini hanya Sehun yang mampu menciptakan perasaan nyaman tersebut di hatinya.

Walaupun sempat terbuai dengan ciuman Chanyeol yang luar biasa panas hingga membuatnya meleleh seperti es yang dikeluarkan dari dalam kulkas, tetap saja Baekhyun merasakan penyesalan yang teramat sangat karena telah mengkhianati Sehun. Seburuk apapun pacarnya itu, jika bukan karena Sehun, Baekhyun mungkin belum akan mengetahui bagaimana bahagianya mendapatkan cinta pertama.

Maka dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan lengannya, dia dorong bahu _ahjusi_ itu dengan sentakan keras.

"Mi-minggir sana! A-aku akan melaporkan yang barusan pada _mama_ ku, lihat saja!" Baekhyun balik pada sifat pengadunya yang alami, mengesalkan tapi tetap saja terlihat _imut_.

"Eh? Laporkan saja, laporkan semuanya. Termasuk saat bibir kecilmu bertarung dengan lidahku. Katanya sariawan, mana ada orang sariawan yang mendesah keenakan."

"Iiissshh! _Ahjusi_ cabul, aku benci kauuuu!"

Baekhyun berdiri dari atas batu dudukannya lalu berjalan menghentak-hentak. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang tertawa keras dibelakang mengekorinya, ketika Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, pria itu masih tertawa. Mungkin dia akan terus tertawa hingga giginya rontok satu per satu, pikir Baekhyun.

"Hoi, bocah. Kau mau kemana? Itu jalan yang salah."

"Sudah diam saja _deh_! Memangnya _ahjusi_ pikir aku tidak tahu jalan pulang!"

Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala di persimpangan jalan sembari melihat bocah itu mengambil jalur ke sebelah kiri.

Salah jalan.

"Satu.." Chanyeol mulai menghitung sambil mengulum senyum geli melihat Baekhyun masih ngotot tidak ingin balik arah.

"Dua.." Tawa Chanyeol hampir pecah lagi saat Baekhyun mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke udara sambil berteriak ' _Apa lihat-lihat!_ _Pergi sana!_ '

"Tiga!"

" _MAMAAA_ ADA ANJING JELEK MENGEJARKUUU! HUWAAA DIA MIRIP ANJINGNYA KYUNGSOOO!"

Tawa Chanyeol benar-benar pecah malam itu.

.

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini, Luhan sulit sekali diajak nongkrong _bareng_ oleh teman-temannya di **Byun Holly**. Padahal dulu saat terlibat _cinlok_ dengan Kris, lelaki kelewat cantik itu selalu mau berkumpul dan melahap makanan apa saja yang tersisa diatas meja. Bahkan dia tidak segan-segan akan suap-suapan dengan pria pirang penjual ayam goreng tersebut. Pasalnya saat itu, Luhan pasti, tidak mungkin tidak, akan selalu berada disamping Kris.

Tapi semenjak Yixing dan negara api menyerang, Luhan kehilangan _chemistry_ dengan pria blasteran Kanada-Cina-Korea itu.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum dikalangan Chanyeol dan kawan-kawan bahwa Kris dan Yixing pacaran. Entah siapa yang menyebarkan gosip pertama kali, pokoknya, mereka menganggap hanya orang bodoh saja yang tidak sadar betapa mesranya mereka. Menurut rumor yang beredar, Junmyeon lah yang menyebar gosip. Alasannya klise sekali, pria Kim itu cemburu hingga membabi buta saat tahu lelaki incarannya justru disikat lebih dulu oleh Kris. Dia ingin hubungan Luhan dan Kris bertambah buruk hingga kedua lelaki itu terlibat adu jotos. Tapi siapa sangka malah dirinya lah yang berkelahi dengan si pirang saat tahu Yixing lebih memilih Kris ketimbang dirinya.

Ingin tahu rasanya patah hati itu seperti apa? Sudahlah, lebih baik tidak usah tahu.

Padahal Yixing yang direbutkan saat itu hanya bisa memasang tampang _bloon_. Otaknya terlalu pending untuk memahami arti dari; Kris dan Junmyeon yang tindih-tindihan di lantai dan saling pukul. Baru semenit kemudian ketika kedua lelaki itu selesai berkelahi, Yixing dengan _bloon_ nya bertanya, _Apa kalian baru saja bertengkar karena lupa membawa dompet dan tidak ada yang ingin membayar?_

Tuh, _tulalit_ kan? Tapi karena berhubung Yixing itu orangnya manis, polos, dan seksi, dia dimaklumi.

Kejadian itu sudah sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Junmyeon dan Kris bahkan sudah berbaikan, begitu pun Kris dan Yixing yang bisa bermesraan dimana saja asal tidak didepan mata kepala Junmyeon. Bisa-bisa pria itu berubah menjadi bison.

Bagaimana pun, katanya patah hati butuh waktu yang tidak sedikit untuk sembuh.

Untungnya, waktu nongkrong mereka saat ini tidak ada yang merusak suasana dan absen kecuali Luhan. Anak itu menjadi sangat aneh akhir-akhir ini semenjak kecanduan _Moek bang_ yang menjadi trend di kalangan orang-orang yang gemar makan. Sudah lima hari lelaki itu tidak kelihatan lagi batang hidungnya.

Chanyeol, tanpa diminta pun tetap akan datang ke **Byun Holly** setiap hari. Itu sudah menjadi rutinitasnya ketika menghabiskan jam istirahatnya ketimbang berada di bengkel. Menganggu Baekhyun merupakan kebiasaan sehari-harinya seperti makan nasi.

Jongin, menjadi orang diurutan kedua yang tidak keberatan jika harus disuruh mampir ke tempat ini setiap hari. Selain bisa cuci mata melihat rok Tiffany yang selalu pendek, kedatangan Kyungsoo lah yang membuatnya betah berlama-lama nongkrong. Bagai mendapat Jackpot, bocah yang dimaksud tiba-tiba muncul dibalik pintu masuk restaurant sambil memakan _pepero stick_.

"Ya Tuhan, manisnya." Jongin bertopang dagu diatas meja sambil memasang ekspresi seperti dirinya sedang mimisan.

Jongdae dengan otak jahilnya yang sudah melegenda, segera menarik sepuluh tisu sekaligus dan menempelkannya ke wajah Jongin. "Cepat hapus liurmu yang mengalir seperti air terjun Tugela itu."

Pria yang mengaku warna kulitnya paling seksi itu menyentak tangan Jongdae dan memberikan tatapan ' _sialan kau!_ ' karena merasa tidak ada setetes pun air liurnya yang keluar.

Jongdae dan Junmyeon, datang ke restaurant keluarga Byun bisa terbilang mulai jarang. Waktu istirahat mereka sebagai seorang pegawai disebuah perusahaan besar tidak sebebas Chanyeol yang hanya seorang montir. Maka jika mereka mendapatkan jam istirahat diluar, kedua lelaki ini selalu berusaha menyempatkan diri untuk nongkrong bersama teman-temannya. Meskipun mereka semua pernah bertengkar hanya karena hal-hal sepele, tapi dimana lagi mereka bisa mendapatkan sosok teman yang sudah seperti keluarga sendiri.

Sementara Kris, datang ke **Byun Holly** karena memang ingin memanfaatkan _quality time_ bersama orang-orang terdekatnya. Hari minggu adalah jadwalnya untuk absen, karena hari itu selain pelanggan yang banyak datang ke kedai ayam gorengnya, juga karena dia kebanjiran orderan. Jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa Kris tidak bisa diganggu pada hari minggu.

"Kurasa Luhan sakit hati karena Chanyeol meninju wajah adiknya." Jongin berteori ketika mereka sepakat mengumpulkan alasan mengapa Luhan tidak bisa datang.

"Hei _bro_ , Luhan bukan orang yang seperti itu. Lagipula urusan Chanyeol yang meninju Sehun itu bisa diselesaikan dengan baik-baik."

"Wah sepertinya Kris tahu banyak ya tentang Luhan." Sindir Junmyeon.

Si pirang memutar mata dan berkata ' _Diam saja kau_.'

"Jadi Chanyeol, kau mau 'kan berdamai?" Tanya Junmyeon pada si tinggi yang bermalas-malasan meletakkan wajahnya diatas meja. Tumben.

"Hahh, entahlah."

"Kenapa kau malah menghela nafas pendek begitu?"

"Karena kalau panjang namanya buang-buang nafas."

Kris menjitak kepalanya.

Entah tersambar petir atau pedang halilintar dimana, Chanyeol yang awalnya bermalas-malasan meletakan wajahnya diatas meja, tiba-tiba terduduk tegak seperti baru saja disetrum listrik bertegangan tinggi ketika matanya menangkap _kepala permen kapas_ milik seseorang. Terima kasih pada Kris yang sudah menjitak kepalanya, karena ketika dia ingin balas menjitak kepala pirang itu, matanya justru mendapatkan semangatnya kembali.

Dengan percaya diri, Pria Park itu berkata, "Ya, aku akan berdamai dengan si tengik itu, kalau seseorang yang berada disana..." Lalu dia menunjuk seorang bocah yang tengah berjalan kearah _counter_ , seperti dikomando, teman-temannya menoleh pada objek yang ditunjuk olehnya. "Jadi milikku!"

"Hah? Dia saja selalu alergi denganmu." Respon jahat dari Junmyeon tidak sedikit pun mengurangi kepercayaan diri dalam dirinya, bukannya Park Chanyeol sudah lama menjadi manusia yang tidak tahu malu? Jadi percuma saja menasehatinya.

Sembari menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jari agar terkesan maskulin, Chanyeol mengedip pada Junmyeon. "Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana kalau ternyata dia pernah membalas ciumanku?" Dan pergi menuju counter setelah membuat teman-temannya kebingungan dengan tanda tanya besar didalam kepala mereka.

"Dia barusan bilang apa?" Jongdae menyenggol Junmyeon disebelahnya.

"Entah, aku pun tidak tahu. Dasar anak muda."

"Pffft, kau berbicara seperti kau sudah tua saja." Ledek yang berkulit kecokelatan diantara mereka.

Ngomong-ngomong, tumben sekali Jongin tidak banyak bicara. Apa dia lagi demam?

...

Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah manusia yang wajib dicintai, dilindungi, dan hidup bahagia. Dan menurutnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang berhak melakukan itu semua kecuali dirinya.

Selain tukang gombal murahan, Chanyeol juga dikenal sangat narsis. Itu lah kenapa Baekhyun alergi dekat-dekat dengannya. Ah, juga mesum. _Ahjusi_ cabul pangkat dua, begitu lah Baekhyun memberinya julukan.

Setiap panah cupid yang diterbangkan oleh Chanyeol, bocah yang membuatnya penasaran itu seolah memasang tameng. Jangankan membalas sapaannya, melirik wajah tampannya saja tidak mau. Padahalkan dia tampan keterlaluan seperti itu bukan karena oplas, sehingga dapat dipastikan dia masuk dalam golongan pemilik bibit unggul. Tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun seperti alergi setiap melihatnya.

Apa yang kurang darinya? Tampan sudah jelas, tinggi tubuhnya bahkan dapat memanjakan kepala Baekhyun untuk tenggelam di dadanya, pintar dalam hal apapun yang berbau otomotif, dia juga mandiri meskipun kekayaan keluarganya tidak akan habis jika dia gunakan untuk membeli dua Ferrari. Apanya yang kurang? Baginya, dia cocok-cocok saja _kok_ dengan Baekhyun yang manis, _unyu_ , manja. Delusinya mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang klop.

Setiap melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang seakan meneriakkan kata ' _Pergi sana! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku!_ ' Chanyeol berusaha tegar, padahal dalam hati dia ketar-ketir. Mau taruh dimana harga dirinya yang lebih tinggi dari Himalaya kalau hanya begitu saja dia langsung menyerah.

Dan sekarang, sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas memikirkan gombalan apalagi yang akan dia layangkan untuk bocah itu, Chanyeol diam-diam mencuri dengar pembicaraan antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dalam lima meter jaraknya di belakang Baekhyun.

"Mana mungkin Kang Woo yang mengejarmu, malam itu saja dia bersamaku karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba panas."

"Hah? Kwang Soo sakit? Tumben sekali anjingmu yang jelek itu bisa sakit."

" _Please_ _deh_ , Baek. Namanya Kang Woo! Bukan Kwang Soo! Harus berapa kali lagi kuingatkan. Jelek-jelek begitu dia juga bisa sakit, tahu!"

Begitulah yang Chanyeol dengar kalau dia tidak salah simak. Temannya Baekhyun yang bernama Kyungsoo itu bahkan sering memasang wajah frustasi ketika meladeni Baekhyun yang cerewet menanyakan kenapa anjingnya bisa sakit. Wajah Kyungsoo yang frustasi bagaikan pria tiga puluhan yang baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Padahal? _Oh please_ , umurnya saja belum sembilan belas.

"Eh, eh, lihat tuh ada siapa dibelakangmu." Kyungsoo yang baru menyadari ada sosok menjulang di belakang Baekhyun, segera menyenggol lengan temannya tersebut.

Begitu Baekhyun berbalik, yang didapatinya adalah senyuman Chanyeol yang terlalu lebar dan sapaan, "Hai cantik."

"Kenapa kita harus ketemu lagi, _sih_!"

"Karena kita jodoh, mungkin?"

"Tidak sudi!"

"Eh, Baek. Aku kesana dulu ya?" Kyungsoo yang merasa kehadirannya tidak diharapkan oleh Chanyeol, langsung merasa tersindir dan melangkah pergi setelah berpamitan dengan temannya yang berambut _pink_ tersebut. Tidak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang melarangnya dengan kaki menghentak-hentak dan mengancam akan mencekik leher Kang Woo sampai mati.

"Jangan galak-galak begitu, nanti keluar tanduk _lho_."

Baekhyun hanya cuek. Tidak tertarik sama sekali berbicara dengan orang tinggi aneh yang berdiri didekatnya. Dalam keadaan ramai seperti ini, setidaknya Baekhyun bisa bertindak apa saja karena dia tidak akan merasa terancam dengan jurus mesum si _ahjusi_.

Suara gaduh didekat counter menyadarkan mereka bahwa Jessica baru saja mengangkat beberapa tumpukan paket natal yang baru, wanita itu menyimpannya kedalam _locker_ yang berada didalam kabinet _counter_.

"Kak, bisa tidak orang ini dilarang datang ke Restaurant kita?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengadu pada kakaknya tersebut dan menunjuk Chanyeol dengan kesal.

"Tidak boleh begitu Baekki, dia juga pelanggan kita."

"Tapi dia menggangguku!"

"Aku tidak mengganggu, aku hanya mengajaknya mengobrol saja." Jawab Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, seolah membentuk gestur ' _Apanya yang salah dengan mengobrol?_ '

Lagi-lagi Jessica tidak membelanya. Baekhyun merasa ditampar oleh angin berkecepatan 10 km/detik. Dia hampir saja terhuyung kalau saja Tiffany tidak tiba-tiba muncul dan memeluknya erat.

"Akhirnyaa, kau mau juga pakai _skiny jeans_ milikku."

Satu-satunya yang tercengang diantara mereka adalah Chanyeol. Prosesor otaknya bekerja untuk menafsirkan kalimat Tiffany barusan. _Skiny jeans_ _milikku_ , jadi...

BAEKHYUN PAKAI CELANA KAKAKNYA?!

Dengan tidak elit Baekhyun ngambek dan pulang. Sambil menggerutu sebelum mencapai pintu keluar, dia menyempatkan diri menoleh ke belakang menghadap si pelaku. "KAK TIFFANY MENYEBALKAN!"

Yang diteriaki malah kebingungan mencari dimana letak kesalahannya, "Apa aku tadi salah bicara?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Hei Chanyeol, ngomong-ngomong, katanya kau ingin menikah, ya?"

"Memangnya kau belum tahu?" Timbrung Jessica balik pada saudari wanitanya itu, dia tatap-tatapan dengan Chanyeol lalu keduanya ber _high-five_ merayakan kelinglungan Tiffany.

"Oh, jadi hanya aku yang belum tahu apa-apa?"

.

.

.

 _Melamar._

Kejadian langka yang persentase terjadiannya hampir nol persen. Kejadian yang sekilas dipikirkan Baekhyun saja tidak pernah. Kejadian yang —ah, sudahlah.

Dua hari berikutnya Chanyeol dan kedua orangtua angkatnya, demi semua jenis udara di Mars, paman dan bibi Choi benar-benar ada disini. Di rumah Baekhyun. Di rumah kebesaran keluarga Byun.

Ingin melamarnya!

Ralat, tapi memang sudah dilamar.

 _Seperti yang pernah kubilang sebelumnya di tempat Yoga, aku ingin Chanyeol sudah harus menikah diusianya yang hampir memasuki kepala tiga. Kulihat dia tidak ada niat untuk menikah jika tidak didesak seperti ini. Susah sekali membujuknya untuk menikah, setiap gadis yang kubawa ke rumah selalu ditolak bahkan sebelum dia meluangkan waktunya untuk melihat wajah gadis itu. Dan ketika dia bilang sudah menemukan orang yang tepat, seisi rumah tertular kebahagiannya. Tapi kami tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau calonnya adalah putramu, Baekhyun..._

Dan kalimat rayuan lainnya yang membuat anak bungsu keluarga Byun sakit jantung.

Mendengar lamaran panjang bibi Choi saja sudah diketahui seberapa menyebalkannya Park Chanyeol itu di mata Baekhyun. Sekarang kekesalannya menjadi berlipat-lipat untuk _ahjusi_ cabul pangkat dua itu karena berani-beraninya pria itu melamar dirinya yang bahkan belum kepikiran sedikitpun untuk menikah. Apalagi kalau yang akan menjadi calon suaminya adalah Park Chanyeol yang _notabene_ -nya selalu membuat hidupnya penuh kesialan.

Baekhyun berwajah jutek. Anak itu memang tampangnya tidak bersahabat saat Chanyeol dan keluarganya datang tadi. Wajahnya dia tekuk. Yah, tipe _mama-mama_ galak _, gitu deh._

Masalah yang sebenarnya ada pada orangtuanya.

Mengingat usia Baekhyun yang masih terbilang belia, pernikahan adalah rencana yang masih jauh dari keinginannya. Seharusnya orangtuanya juga berpikir begitu, tapi yang dijawab oleh _mama_ nya justru;

 _Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Tapi alangkah baiknya kami membiarkan Jessica dan Tiffany menikah lebih dulu, baru setelah itu kita bicarakan kembali soal pernikahan Baekhyun._ Sambil tersenyum sungkan.

 _Mama_ nya bahkan terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Park Chanyeol untuk menjadi menantunya. Terserah jika pria itu ingin menikahi Baekhyun, Tiffany atau Jessica, karena sudah sejak lama Park Chanyeol dielu-elukan menjadi kandidat kuat sebagai menantu idaman oleh ibu-ibu kompleks di sekitar rumah mereka. Selain karena Chanyeol sangat ramah dan pekerja keras, wajah tampannya itu lah yang membuat ibu-ibu kompleks gemas ingin menjadikannya menantu mereka untuk mendapatkan perbaikan keturunan.

Namun bagi Baekhyun, persetan dengan itu semua. Tatapan membunuh adalah _apa_ yang Baekhyun berikan pertama kali untuk Chanyeol. Gurat kekesalan di wajahnya menandakan bahwa dia bisa menghancurkan dunia saat itu juga.

 _Kau lihatkan? Apapun yang coba kau lakukan padaku selalu membuatku sial!_

Mungkin jika kedua kakaknya bisa pulang cepat hari ini dari Restaurant untuk membela Baekhyun, anak itu pasti akan dengan senang hati mau menuruti apapun keinginan kedua wanita itu yang terbilang aneh-aneh ( _seperti mengecat rambut berwarna pelangi_ , misalnya) tidak masalah, selama itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol. Setidaknya Baekhyun butuh beberapa orang yang bisa mendukungnya dan menentang rencana pernikahan aneh ini.

"Jadi, apa kita sudah sepakat?" Tanya bibi Choi harap-harap cemas.

Sebelum menjawab, Wanita setengah baya yang sudah mengganti marganya menjadi Byun, melirik kearah putra bungsunya yang hanya diam dengan wajah tertekuk kesal. "Terserah bagaimana putraku memutu—"

"Demi kolor spidermannya kak Nichkhun, pokoknya aku tidak mau dinikahkan dengan Park Chanyeol!" Geramnya.

Membuat semua orang yang ada disana saling pandang satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

— **TBC—**

.

.

.

.

 **A/n :**

Um... So, Hi~ Long time no see hehe ( _wtf, where have you been?_ ) Chanbaek make me crazy af T.T I dont have any words to show how I literaly love them every single day! *sobs*

Setelah dengerin ceramah dari sana sini kalau aku mesti pede sama bahasa slengean di FF ini, akhirnya aku putusin buat slengein habis-habisan /ga deng, ga juga sih/ tapi intinya makasih loh buat beberapa oknum(?) yang udah banjiri chat ane di bbm nyuruh FF ini buruan di update. Gak pada nyesal kan liat hasilnya? /ngakak jahat/ nih aku udah nulis sesuai keinginan kalian. Berhubung FF ini request, aku menerima masukan apa saja asal yang direquest ngga aneh-aneh.

Kak Pupuputri sama kak Dewi nanya di review, apa FF ini ratingnya bakal naik jadi **M**? Jawabannya, kita liat aja nanti /digebuk/ aku lagi keenakan pake bahasa-bahasa ambigu soalnya :'v jadi kalo sekuennya rada-rada nganu ya dimaklumilah, yang nulis aja juga mesum kok /lah?

Buat otong yang udah tamatin ' **Roberry Mission** ' nuna ucapin selamat, maaf juga minggu kemaren kita ga jadi update bareng, nuna sok sibuk berburu durian soalnya. Nanti kalo ada kesempatan kita duet lagi deh.

Buat kak Aya juga makasih udah ngasih solusi gimana biar sembuh dari writer block, padahal sendirinya juga sering kena WB *Rotfl*

Plis, sebenarnya ini a/n gak penting banget, tapi karna aku sempat hiatus 23 hari, yaudah jadi mendadak ramah gini. Belum pada lupa kan sama FF ini? Kalo lupa yaudah baca ulang aja/?

 **Thanks always to kind reviewers :**

 **614 ChanBaekYeol | wijayanti628 | kyuminrawr | littlechanbaek | yousee | septianaditya1997 | Pupuputri | PexingYixing | potatochanbaek | memomy | Vanilla92 | Park Yena | ParkHyun614 | sukhyu | Hyurien92 | rika maulina 94 | Dypbaek | CHANBAEK FOREVER | pikapikabyun | nnsoynnlooin | meliarisky7 | ani oktaviana 96 | GitaPark | HoshinoChanB | Orielspy | 90Rahmayani | chan banana | jongdaelz | CYBH | xomins | VampireDPS | urichanbaekhunhan | socloverqua | ChanSeHanee | Oh Grace | BLUEFIRE0805 | nur991fah | fvirliani | Dandelion99 | silvany | hunniehan | exobaeolchabae | baekhyunnnchanyeolON | chanhyun | baeksheryl**

 **P.s :** Yang udah baca tinggalin jejak ya. Jadi pembaca yang baik, jangan jadi hantu :'''


	5. Chapter 5

"Demi kolor spidermannya kak Nichkhun, pokoknya aku tidak mau dinikahkan dengan Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun menikung alis tipisnya yang berwarna menyerupai cokelat pasta tersebut dengan sudut yang tajam. Memberikan tatapan sengit bagi siapapun yang masih memaksanya untuk menikah. _Hell_ , memangnya sudah berapa umurnya main dinikah-nikahkan sembarangan?

Maksudnya, siapa yang menyangka bahwa Park Chanyeol, manusia yang mesumnya _amit-amit_ dan kebetulan tukang gombal murahan itu akan menjadi suaminya?! Tidak ada hujan meteor, tidak ada angin tornado, apalagi konser Maroon 5, tiba-tiba dia dilamar di tengah hari bolong begini?

 _What. The. Fuck!_

Entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun melotot garang kearah pria tinggi yang hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas sejak pertama kali sampai di kediaman keluarga Byun tersebut. Dengan konyolnya bahkan Baekhyun sempat-sempatnya merapalkan mantra penghilang wujud yang pernah dia hafal ketika masih suka menggosipkan serial _Harry Potter_ dengan Kyungsoo dan Minseok. Padahal sudah jelas sekali bahwa, hingga mulutnya berbusa mengucapkan mantra sialan itu pun, dirinya tetap tidak akan menghilang. Nyatanya dia masih disana. Diperhatikan oleh lima pasang mata.

"Err... Kau keberatan, nak?" Tuan Choi —yang syukurnya, ternyata masih peka— bertanya untuk yang pertama kali.

"Tentu saja aku keberatan paman. Aku masih muda. Kuliah saja belum." Jawabnya, tidak segan-segan memberikan tatapan _sewot_ bentuk dari penolakannya yang terang-terangan.

"Jika masalahmu adalah itu, kami tidak keberatan membiarkanmu kuliah setelah menikah." Giliran istri dari paman Choi yang melakukan penawaran, meskipun kurang yakin Baekhyun akan menerima.

Sedangkan Chanyeol masih betah menutup mulut disudut sofa, padahal dia tidak pernah meleset memperhitungkan langkahnya. Ada paku 5 senti didepannya saat dia berjalan saja, Chanyeol tahu. Walau dengan berat hati dia akan mengutip benda kecil runcing itu dan membuangnya sambil menyelipkan beberapa makian pada siapapun yang menyebar paku di jalanan. Kalau terinjak 'kan bisa sakit.

Tapi langkahnya kali ini berniat melamar seorang _Byun Baekhyun_ , itu hanya merujuk pada egonya yang terlalu percaya diri, merasa sudah mengambil keputusan yang teramat tepat. Menurutnya. Nyatanya perhitungan Chanyeol tidak selamanya berjalan mulus seperti wajah pamannya setelah menyukur janggut. Dia salah besar kalau dia pikir dengan melamar Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba seperti ini masuk dalam kategori; _beruntung_. Menggombali hingga mencuri ciuman pertama bocah itu agaknya tidak sesulit melamarnya. Tapi apa mau dikata jika ibunya terus mendesaknya untuk menikah. Andaikan wanita tua baya tersebut mau bersabar sebentar lagi hingga Chanyeol sukses membuat bocah cerewet itu jatuh kedalam pelukannya sedalam-dalamnya, pasti hanya akan ada satu jawaban ' _Ya, aku bersedia menikah_ ' untuk hari ini.

"Jawabanku tetap sama. Aku tidak ingin menikah, apalagi dengan _ahjusi_ itu!"

Disebelah kirinya, sang _mama_ dan ayahnya memberi gestur meminta maaf kepada keluarga Choi atas bibir tajam putra bungsu mereka. Sementara Baekhyun, _boro-boro_ merasa bersalah, peduli saja tidak. Padahal sudah jelas nyonya Choi terlihat keberatan dengan penolakan yang dilakukannya. Dalam sejarah filosofi keluarga Choi, belum sekalipun ada kejadian dimana seorang putranya ditolak ketika melangsungkan pelamaran. Termasuk saat Siwon dan Seunghyun dulu. Tapi sekarang?

"Siapa tahu Baekhyun akan berubah pikiran setelah kedua kakaknya menikah nanti, tolong berikan dia sedikit waktu untuk memikirkan jawabannya kembali. Ini... Agak terburu-buru baginya." Nyonya Byun memberi senyum bersahaja demi mendapat pengertian dari kedua calon besan dihadapannya.

"Tidak masalah bi, aku masih bisa menunggu." Siapa yang menyangka Chanyeol akan menjawab seperti itu. Seolah-olah permintaan calon mertuanya hanya seringan memindahkan bulu merpati keatas lemari pakaiannya.

"Apa-apaan! Aku tetap tidak akan merubah keputusanku."

"Kuharap kau segera menyesali keputusanmu, Baekhyun-ah." Pria itu tersenyum manis. Dalam penglihatan Baekhyun, senyuman itu justru tersirat sebuah ancaman didalamnya yang diam-diam menjerat kekerasan hatinya.

Baekhyun mendengus, tidak peduli akan dinilai kurang ajar oleh siapa pun yang berada disana. "Silahkan berharap, _ahjusi_."

Bagus, tidak ada jawaban, sudah menyerah barangkali.

"Bibi tahu Chanyeol memang agak berlebihan memilihmu sebagai calon ist—suaminya, tapi kami menerimamu sebagai menantu dengan tangan terbuka, Baekhyun-ah."

Bibi Choi menjeda saat Baekhyun berinisiatif ingin berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya untuk belajar —anak itu akan mengikuti suneung (test masuk perguruan tinggi) di SNU pada lusa mendatang— namun kembali mendudukkan dirinya dengan perasaan dongkol yang menjadi-jadi. _Kapan acara lamaran sialan ini akan berakhir sebenarnya_?!

Sambil memasang wajah yang di _bloon-bloon_ kan, Baekhyun menjawab. "Terima kasih bibi Choi, aku tahu bibi adalah wanita yang baik, tapi aku bukan anak baik dan tidak pantas menjadi menantu bibi."

"Kenapa bicara begitu, Baekki?" _Mama_ nya bertanya dengan nada tidak suka.

Menolak _sih_ menolak, tapi tidak dengan menjelek-jelekkan diri sendiri seperti barusan. Baekhyun mungkin salah makan suplemen atau kepalanya habis berciuman dengan pintu kulkas. Tumben sekali bicaranya melantur.

"Ah, baiklah-baiklah." Tuan Choi yang memang sudah peka sejak tadi berusaha menengahi perseteruan yang tidak akan ada habisnya jika tidak ada yang ingin mengalah. "Bagaimana pun, kami sebagai orangtua tidak ingin membuat kalian merasa tidak nyaman. Paman bisa membujuk bibi untuk menunda pernikahan kalian jika kau belum siap menikah diusiamu sekarang..." Baekhyun ingin protes kembali namun tuan Choi cepat-cepat melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tapi pikirkan lah lagi dalam waktu dekat ini, jika kau masih tidak ingin menikah, maka kami tidak akan memaksa. Bukan begitu, Baekki?" Ada nada merayu dalam suaranya, namun bagi Baekhyun, setidaknya suara paman Choi jauh lebih baik ketimbang suara Chanyeol saat menggombalinya.

Chanyeol meneleng melirik pada ayahnya. Perasaan percaya dan kecewa melebur menjadi satu. _Kenapa ayah malah bicara begitu?_ Dirinya seolah bertelepati ketika mereka saling bertatap-tatapan. Tapi tuan Choi agaknya tidak berkeinginan menarik kembali ucapannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum menang, yang mana senyum itu malah terlihat sangat _cute_. Dari caranya menarik sudut bibir, _mama_ nya bisa menebak bahwa Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar ingin segera angkat kaki dari dari sana. "Setuju!"

Bibi Choi yang memiliki rambut pirang alami dari gen Belanda milik kakeknya, segera berdiri kecewa begitu kedua anggota Byun berdiri dan menyalami mereka, tidak lupa menyelipkan kata maaf atas penolakan yang dilakukan putra bungsu mereka.

"Kuharap pertemuan berikutnya Baekki sudah berubah pikiran." Ucap nyonya Byun memberi semangat kepada calon besannya yang berambut pirang tersebut, tapi juga tidak terdengar seperti harapan yang kosong. Kelihatan sekali bahwa kedua wanita tua baya itu menginginkan pernikahan kedua putra mereka.

Sementara Baekhyun mencibir mendengar perkataan _mama_ nya sambil melihat kepergian keluarga Choi menuju pintu utama. Chanyeol adalah yang melangkah terakhir kali, dia menyempatkan diri berbalik dan menatap lurus kearah mata bocah yang ditaksirnya.

" _You will be mine, soon_." Bisiknya sembari melambai dengan kedua jari besarnya kearah Baekhyun yang justru menjulurkan lidah seolah tidak peduli.

...

Tuan Choi mondar-mandir menekan pelipisnya dihadapan keempat putranya serta kedua menantunya, Choah dan Jenny. Sedangkan nyonya Choi memilih langsung masuk kedalam kamar begitu tiba di rumah, _ngambek_ ceritanya. Harapannya ingin mendapat menantu malah ditolak. Dia merasa kecewa, entah pada Chanyeol atau pada Baekhyun.

"Itu akibatnya jika terus-terusan menyuruh Chanyeol menikah." Bukannya meringankan masalah, Seunghyun malah ikut-ikutan _mendumel_.

Ayah mereka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan mendengus tak habis pikir. "Apa kau akan melakukan pembelaan lagi Chanyeol? Kau lihat sendiri 'kan bagaimana bocah itu menolakmu tadi? Lebih baik terima saja Nana dan menikah dengannya."

"Persetan dengan Nana, aku tidak menyukai wanita itu. Perasaanku tidak bisa dipaksakan."

"Jadi kau ingin memaksakan perasaanmu pada Baekhyun?! Sadarlah, dia tidak memilihmu. Jangan egois."

"Aku tidak memaksanya yah, kami hanya butuh waktu."

"Kau dan Nana juga bisa bersama, dan kalian hanya butuh waktu."

Chanyeol mengerang kesal, mengacak rambutnya asal-asalan. "Aku tidak menginginkan Nana, jangan memaksaku."

Seunghyun, Siwon dan Taecyeon segera berdiri panik ketika ayah mereka hampir tumbang ke lantai. Ketiganya menatap garang kearah Chanyeol.

"Buka matamu dan lihat kenyataan." Taecyeon menyentak bahu adiknya hingga oleng ke belakang. Choah dan Jenny nyaris memekik, tapi mereka tahu bahwa pekikan wanita tidak bekerja dalam kondisi seperti ini. Kedua pria yang memiliki tinggi nyaris sama itu malah membuat Tuan Choi semakin bertambah pening.

"Apa kau menunggu seseorang datang menampar wajahmu dan menyuruhmu bangun? Berhenti menjadi pembangkang dan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun. Jika aku berada di posisimu, aku akan menyerah saat tahu Baekhyun tidak pernah menginginkanku. Kalian tidak akan berhasil, mengertilah sedikit."

Tidak gentar, Chanyeol menantang kakak lelakinya itu dengan nafas memburu. "Kau berbicara seperti itu karena Jessica membalas perasaanmu, _hyung_! Tidak usah sok tahu mengenai perasaanku, karena jika kau berada di posisiku, kau juga akan menjadi pembangkang sepertiku!"

"Ya Tuhan." Situasi menjadi hening ketika Siwon berseru dan mengelus dahinya secara frustasi. Choah dan Jenny yang hanya diam ketakutan sejak tadi semakin menciut melihat tidak ada diantara satu pun pria dihadapan mereka yang ingin mengalah.

"Aku tidak sangka, dengan tinggi tubuh seperti itu, kau masih saja bersikap kekanakkan." Putra pertama keluarga Choi tersebut menatap penuh harap kearah adik bungsunya yang keras kepala.

"Ada apa dengan kalian semua? Kenapa justru memojokkanku seperti ini? Apa kalian pikir dengan aku menikahi orang lain maka akan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik?" Chanyeol beralih pada ayahnya yang sudah didudukkan diatas sofa disebelah Jenny. "Kupikir ayah mengerti kondisiku, tapi nyatanya aku keliru. Semuanya menyalahkanku." Chanyeol berjengit berusaha mengabaikan rasa panas di matanya. "Ternyata begini rasanya dibedakan, kalian membuatku kembali sadar akan posisiku, aku hanya anak angkat dan aku tidak berhak banyak menuntut di keluarga ini."

Tuan Choi dan ketiga putranya yang lain tertegun. Tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang berhasil meluncur dari mulut mereka saat sadar siluet tubuh Chanyeol semakin menjauh. Chanyeol meraih jaketnya dari dalam kamar dan berjalan keluar rumah, berniat akan melampiaskan kekesalannya pada piston-piston di bengkel tempatnya bekerja.

"Apa kita sudah sangat keterlaluan padanya?" Seunghyun bertanya.

"Ayah rasa begitu."

...

Pernah melihat kap mesin mengebul? Ya, itu ciri-ciri mobil mengalami _overheating_. Insiden ini biasanya terjadi karena kondisi temperatur mesin melebihi batas tertinggi. Penyebabnya bisa karena pendingin mesin tidak bekerja dengan sempurna, atau air di radiator kandas. Tapi apa jadinya jika _overheating_ kali ini disebabkan oleh kelalaian Chanyeol saat mengatur suhu mesin diatas seratus derajat _celcius_.

Ditolak saat melamar, bertengkar di rumah, dan dimarahi oleh si bos saat di bengkel. Hei, ada apa dengan hari ini? Bukannya memperoleh _mood_ yang lebih baik, keputusannya mendatangi bengkel justru memperparah keadaannya yang tidak benar-benar oke sejak awal. Gikwang bahkan kewalahan mengajaknya santai sedikit.

Chanyeol duduk pada tumpukan ban bekas dan meletakkan kedua sikutnya menekuk pada pahanya. Posisi bahunya yang telanjang dia tekuk sedikit keatas menetralkan emosi dalam dirinya, _tatto_ bermotif tribal mengintip dibalik rusuk bagian samping dan pundak atasnya. Dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu, sebenarnya dia akan terlihat tampan dan _sexy_ andai saja wajahnya tidak dia tekuk seolah-olah baru saja menikahi janda beranak sepuluh.

"Sial!" Dia menggerutu tiba-tiba.

Rekan-rekan seprofesinya yang duduk tidak terlalu jauh darinya tidak satu pun yang bernyali untuk bertanya. Melihat bagaimana cara Chanyeol menggenggam piston di tangannya, membuat mereka ngeri apabila salah melontarkan pertanyaan dan malah terkesan ikut campur, bisa-bisa benda keras itu melayang ke wajah mereka.

Sementara di tempat lain dan waktu yang berbeda, Baekhyun merengut diatas ranjangnya mendengar sang _mama_ dan kedua kakak perempuannya menceramahinya panjang lebar. _Mama_ nya saja sudah cerewet, ditambah dengan kedua kakaknya yang tidak bisa diam, membuat Baekhyun ingin mencakar-cakar dinding kamarnya.

Pasalnya, yang biasanya terjadi adalah, baik sang _mama_ atau pun kedua kakaknya selalu, tidak mungkin tidak, akan membelanya, mendukung keputusannya. Tapi hari ini para wanita itu berubah menjadi monster berkepala tiga. Yang satu belum selesai mengomel, yang dua sudah ikut mengoceh. Kalau bukan ciptaan Tuhan, kepala Baekhyun mungkin sudah pecah sejak tadi dengan kondisi mengenaskan dan tubuhnya menggelepar seperti ikan kekurangan air.

"Aiissh! Telingaku sakit!" Keluhnya sembari mengelus telinganya yang memerah.

"Baru telingamu, bagaimana dengan mereka yang sudah keburu malu saat kau tolak dengan ketus seperti tadi? Sejak kapan kau menjadi anak yang tidak sopan begitu hah? Apa _mama_ pernah mengajarimu bersikap kurang ajar seperti itu?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya sambil merengut.

"Cepat minta maaf pada Chanyeol dan akui kesalahanmu. Kalau kau belum ingin menikah, setidaknya tolak dia dengan cara yang halus agar dia tidak sakit hati. Ini kau malah berbicara ketus dan membuat orangtuanya tersinggung. Coba pikirkan kalau _mama_ dan kakakmu juga diperlakukan seperti tadi."

Baekhyun semakin merengut, bukan karena memikirkan bagaimana nasib _mama_ dan kakaknya jika kejadian seperti tadi menimpa mereka. Tapi dia merengut karena memikirkan akan meminta maaf pada Park Chanyeol. Meminta maaf padanya itu artinya bertemu lagi dengan pria itu, tsk. Baekhyun mana mau. Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun hanya diam saja seperti orang sakit gigi.

"Baekki, dengar tidak _mama_ bilang apa?" Tanya Tiffany sembari mencolek pipi adiknya yang sengaja digembung-gembungkan agar dia dikasihani.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Iya _ma_ , iya..."

.

.

.

.

Selain anak yang manja, Baekhyun juga merangkap menjadi anak yang suka ingkar janji. Minseok menyebutnya nakal, tapi Kyungsoo menyebutnya keren. Untuk kasus ini, Baekhyun lebih setuju pada Kyungsoo. Nakal itu terkadang identik dengan anak-anak keren.

Terserah sajalah apa kata anak yang baru lulus SMA. Diprotes pun mereka akan balik menyalak. Anak labil.

Seperti sekarang. Pamit dari rumah pada _maman_ ya dia bilang berniat ingin mengunjungi rumah paman Choi untuk minta maaf pada Park Chanyeol. Tapi karena Baekhyun memiliki gengsi yang menyeramkan, dia lebih memilih mengajak Kyungsoo dan Minseok belanja ke Departement Store milik orangtua Sehun.

Baekhyun sengaja tidak mengabari pacarnya tersebut, hitung-hitung memberi kejutan katanya. Tapi justru dirinya lah yang dikejutkan oleh Sehun dan seorang lelaki yang lebih pendek, sedang berjalan berangkul-rangkulan. Sehun meletakkan tangannya disekitar bahu lelaki manis tersebut, sementara lelaki yang tidak diketahui namanya itu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sehun.

Kalau orang lain melihat, persepsi mereka pertama kali menilai kedua lelaki itu adalah sepasang kekasih. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan. Disini, pemuda Byun itu lah yang merasa paling terkejut. Jika Baekhyun saja yang kekasihnya ada disini, lantas siapa lelaki yang dirangkul Sehun? Mereka bahkan terlihat sangat akrab dan bahagia.

"Baek, kau sudah putus dengan Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo prihatin. Melihat bibir sahabatnya itu yang sudah melengkung kebawah dan siap meluncurkan liquid dalam jumlah yang banyak, Kyungsoo dan Minseok segera memeluk anak itu memberinya kekuatan.

"Lelaki sekarang memang brengsek. Baru putus sudah mendapat pengganti yang lain. Memangnya _move on_ itu gampang apa?" Omel Minseok entah pada siapa. Padahal kalau melihat _gender_ , dia juga laki-laki 'kan?

"PUTUS APANYA? KAMI MASIH PACARAN! OH SEHUN SIALAN KAU!"

"Hei, hei, hei, Baek! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

...

Hubungan Sehun dan Baekhyun bukan lagi menjadi cerita baru di kalangan teman-teman SMA mereka. Dulunya _sih_ begitu. Sebulan lebih —tidak genap dua bulan— Baekhyun diterpa gosip yang tidak elit seperti; dia ketahuan mandi _bareng_ Sehun di toilet Club basket, mojok disudut ruang seminar yang lampunya sengaja dimatikan, dan gosip-gosip murahan lainnya. Padahal kenyataannya? Sehun justru harus rela mimpi basah setiap empat malam sekali karena pacarnya itu sulit sekali didekati dalam jarak satu meter.

Kisah keduanya menjadi populer sejak Sehun yang _notabene_ -nya anak dari pemilik Departement Store di Yongsan itu masih menjadi senior Baekhyun di tingkat tiga, sebelum akhirnya si pemuda Oh lulus dan melanjutkan pendidikannya di SNU. Masa pacaran mereka tergolong aman, menurut Sehun. Bagaimana tidak? Kontak fisik mereka yang paling membuat jantung berdebar-debar hanya sebatas ciuman di pipi. Kejadian itu pun terbongkar berkat Minseok yang memergoki mereka saat Sehun sengaja mengajak Baekhyun duduk di pojokan kantin, modus ingin mencuri ciuman pertama bocah itu, malah _nyerempet_ mengenai pipinya, untung saja Baekhyun tidak menamparnya di tempat.

Baekhyun setidaknya beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Minseok, karena sahabatnya itu tidak menyebarkan apa yang dilihat oleh matanya kepada seluruh penghuni sekolah. Bisa repot nanti kalau ketahuan oleh ketua Jurnalistik sekolah yang kepo nya melebihi reporter yang bekerja di situs _Koreabooboo_. Bisa-bisa _Dispetch_ kalah pamor.

Tiga tahun menjalin hubungan tentunya Baekhyun tidak asing lagi untuk menggambarkan bagaimana Sehun di matanya. Termasuk perihal kesetiaan. Baekhyun tidak akan banyak komplain kenapa Sehun tidak mengajaknya keluar ketika malam natal. Menonton festival atau mengirim pesan pun tidak. Dia berusaha mengerti Sehun, yang mungkin saja pada saat itu memang sedang tidak bisa diganggu.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak akan bisa mengerti dengan apa yang dilihat oleh mata kepalanya saat ini. Sehun, pacar satu-satunya hingga detik ini, memainkan sebuah peran pengkhianat untuk pertama kalinya. Bersama seorang lelaki manis yang ingin sekali Baekhyun tarik rambutnya sembari berteriak 'Jalang!' dengan kencang dihadapan wajahnya. Matanya panas, nafasnya memburu, mempertanyakan apakah hal seperti ini adalah efek dari patah hati.

Sialnya, Baekhyun bukan tipikal orang yang akan tinggal diam.

Dia memasang wajah murka, didukung dengan ilustrasi api berkobar disekitar tubuhnya andai saja adegan seperti ini mirip seperti yang sering terjadi didalam chanel tv anak-anak.

 _Siapapun yang berniat mengambil Sehun dariku harus mati dengan cara yang keji sekarang juga!_

Tidak hanya kedua sahabatnya saja, Barrack Obama pun akan menyingkir kalau saja saat ini pria berkulit gelap itu melihat bagaiamana cara Baekhyun berjalan seolah ingin menghentak lantai agar terbelah menjadi dua retakan memanjang. Entah setan berwujud apa yang tengah merasukinya.

"OH SEHUUN!"

Seorang pemuda yang namanya baru saja diteriakkan seketika terpleset. Bertubuh terlalu tinggi agaknya juga sedikit mengganggu konsentrasi berjalan. Kaki Sehun yang panjang mengait kakinya sendiri satu sama lain karena saking terkejutnya pada teriakan Baekhyun. Hasilnya dia harus puas terpleset didepan orang yang sedang banyak-banyaknya berbelanja.

"OH SEHUN!"

 _Astaga, aku mendengarmu, Baekhyun. Bisakah kau berhenti berteriak ditengah keramaian?_

Sehun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Memberikan tatapan bersalah dan menyesal pada pemuda disebelahnya. Oh Luhan. Yang kebetulan hari ini, Sehun memiliki kencan dengan _hyung_ nya tersebut. Sedikit berbicara masa lalu, keduanya terlibat hubungan yang rumit. Mereka bersaudara kandung tapi menyimpan sebuah perasaan yang seharusnya hanya boleh dimiliki oleh pasangan kekasih. Sudah lama Sehun ingin menghentikan hubungan terlarang mereka, namun Luhan terlalu berharga untuk dia abaikan begitu saja. Ringkasnya, Sehun tengah dilema. Dia mencintai Baekhyun, tapi dia juga menyayangi Luhan lebih dari rasa sayang seorang adik.

Sementara Luhan, bukannya memperbaik keadaan, dia justru menambah masalah baru. Pemuda Oh bermata _doe_ tersebut merangkul tangan Sehun ketika Baekhyun tepat berada dihadapan mereka. Sehun dengan perasaan tidak tenang segera menyingkirkan jari-jari Luhan yang merangkul lengannya. Tidak ingin Baekhyun semakin salah paham —meskipun sebenarnya yang paling tidak ingin Sehun sakiti adalah Luhan.

"Menyingkir dari tubuh kekasihku, _bitch_! Atau kupatahkan lehermu dalam satu pukulan keras." Dilihat dari bagaimana cara Baekhyun mengancam, dia kedengarannya tidak sedang bercanda. Biasanya jika dia sedang kesal, dia hanya akan merengut sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Atau yang paling parah, merengek seperti balita.

Tentu saja kekesalan Baekhyun kali ini terkesan _baru_. Luhan sampai memekik tertahan dibalik bibirnya yang dia tutup menggunakan tangannya, pekikan ' _Oh my god! You're insane!_ ' meluncur begitu saja ketika Baekhyun mengancam akan mematahkan lehernya.

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Minseok dan Kyungsoo datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Keduanya memeriksa tubuh Baekhyun seolah bocah itu baru saja gagal menggunakan parasut dan terjatuh dari ketinggian seribu kaki.

Oh Neptunus, bolehkan dia mencari sahabat yang lebih pintar setelah ini?

"Jadi, dia siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Terlalu dongkol untuk berbasa-basi. Menunjuk dengan sengit kearah wajah Luhan tanpa peduli bahwa pemuda itu lebih tua darinya. Baekhyun ingin marah semarah-marahnya orang marah, tapi dia tidak mengerti bagian mana dalam hari ini yang membuatnya benar-benar kesal.

Sehun menghela nafasnya keras, antara lelah dan putus asa. Dia memandangi wajah Baekhyun dan Luhan secara bergantian, lalu memutuskan untuk meraih pergelangan tangan kedua lelaki tersebut. Baik Baekhyun maupun Luhan, mereka sama-sama berjengit ketika Sehun membawa tangan mereka untuk bersalaman satu sama lain.

"Dia Oh Luhan, _hyung_ ku."

"A-apa?"

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang akhirnya sadar bahwa terdapat kemiripan diantara wajah kedua kakak beradik didepannya, Luhan justru memasang wajah kecewa. Entah kenapa dia tidak senang diperkenalkan sebagai seorang _hyung_ oleh Sehun.

"Kau bilang... Kau anak tunggal?"

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya saat itu."

"Kenapa?" Bola mata Baekhyun seolah memberi pertanyaan yang lebih besar dari kata _kenapa_ yang baru saja dia lontarkan.

"Karena Sehun mencintaiku, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan padamu bahwa dia memiliki seorang _hyung_ yang dia cintai."

"APA?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menoleh tidak terima pada Luhan yang menatap datar wajahnya, "Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Sehun mencintaiku."

" _Hyung_... Cukup!" Ini dia. Ini kenapa Sehun tidak bisa merasa tenang sejak tadi. Dia tarik kakak laki-lakinya itu menjauh beberapa meter dan membiarkan Baekhyun bertambah kebingungan dengan apa yang dia lihat. Terlebih pada apa yang dia dengar barusan dari mulut Luhan.

"Kau akan mencampakkanku? Seperti Kris mencampakkanku?"

"Bukan seperti itu _hyung_ , aku—"

" _Get to the point_ , Sehun!" Luhan berdesis.

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun, oke? Dan kau juga tahu itu _hyung_. Kenapa kau membiarkan dia salah paham? Bukannya kita sudah sepakat untuk merahasiakan hubungan kita dari orang-orang?"

Luhan tidak segera menjawab. Alih-alih mencoba agar terlihat seperti sedang menahan kesabaran. "Kau pikir aku tahan dikatai jalang seperti tadi? Aku punya harga diri, Sehun. Aku sudah menyerah dengan keegoisanmu, kau tidak bisa memiliki aku dan Baekhyun seenaknya."

"Lalu kalau aku memilihmu, kau pikir Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja? Dan kalau aku memilih Baekhyun, apakah kau akan baik-baik saja? Aku tidak bahagia dengan kondisiku saat ini, _hyung_. Aku memang egois karena aku ingin kalian berdua, tapi aku tidak bisa memilih." Sehun meraih kedua pundak Luhan untuk membuat lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu mengerti, namun tindakkannya itu justru membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal melihat mereka dari jarak beberapa meter di depan.

"Apa kau bersenang-senang dengan kebodohanku?" Tanya Luhan berusaha menghakimi adiknya tersebut melalui pandangan satu sama lain. "Aku selalu mengerti posisi Baekhyun, tapi apa dia akan mengerti bagaimana posisiku? Aku juga ingin egois sepertimu." Satu delikan mata sinis mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti." Sehun segera mengakui kekalahannya karena setiap berargumen dengan Luhan, dia akan selalu menjadi pihak yang pening lebih dulu. Tangannya dia bawa untuk menapak pada wajah tirus Luhan, sekali lagi membiarkan Baekhyun melihat apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Sehun selalu tahu ketika kepalanya dipenuhi oleh tekanan dan emosi, otaknya akan memproduksi keputusan buruk. Maka dari itu dia mengizinkan emosinya begitu saja mengobrak-abrik akal sehatnya. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang mungkin saat ini sudah tidak ingin hidup, Sehun bawa bibirnya untuk bertemu dengan bibir Luhan.

Seseorang pernah mengatakan pada Baekhyun; _Terkadang apa yang mata kita lihat, dapat menjelaskan banyak hal ketika mulut tak mampu beralasan_. Siapapun pencetusnya, sekarang Baekhyun mempercayai kalimat itu. Meskipun Baekhyun bodoh pada bidang akademik, tapi dia tidak bodoh untuk menafsirkan arti dari kedua kakak beradik yang tengah berciuman didepan matanya. Di tengah keramaian.

Terdapat suatu kenyataan sialan kenapa Baekhyun justru berbalik dan pergi tanpa memukul kedua lelaki yang sudah membuatnya patah hati tersebut; _Apakah merelakan mereka bisa secepat ini?_

Kyungsoo dan Minseok hanya mengekorinya di belakang, memandangi bahu sempit Baekhyun yang keadaannya terturun lesu.

"Kau mengerti apa yang barusan terjadi?" Tanya Minseok yang sudah gatal sejak tadi ingin bertanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Kupikir adegan seperti tadi hanya ada di drama-drama saja."

.

.

.

.

 _Single_.

Begitulah status Byun Baekhyun sekarang. Entah apa yang menakutkan dari kata keramat tersebut, namun Baekhyun merasa seolah tidak pernah lepas dari bayangan masa lalu yang menghantuinya. Apakah semua orang yang statusnya sudah berganti menjadi _single_ karena patah hati rasanya semencekam ini?

Setelah hari dimana Baekhyun bertemu dengan Sehun dan Luhan di Departement Store, malam harinya Baekhyun mengirim pesan terakhir untuk pemuda Oh tersebut perihal berakhirnya hubungan mereka. Sehun menelponnya dan meminta mereka berpisah secara baik-baik, sayangnya, Baekhyun bukan anak penurut. Tidak ada perpisahan yang baik-baik bagi Baekhyun saat tahu dia diselingkuhi.

Sebenarnya, kalau boleh mengkaji lebih dalam, ada seseorang yang lebih _galau_ ketimbang Baekhyun. Seseorang yang hatinya telah Baekhyun patahkan berkali-kali.

Park Chanyeol.

Rasanya nama itu terdengar seperti sebuah takdir. Jadi, bagaimana ini?

Pria berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun itu bertemu dengan Baekhyun tepat ketika yang lebih pendek baru saja keluar dari tempat penitipan kucing, pemilik tempat itu adalah bibi Lee yang lebih suka Baekhyun sebut sebagai _Madame_. Bocah itu baru saja menjemput kucingnya; _Welma_ , yang dititipkan oleh Jessica tadi pagi. Ini pertemuan pertama mereka setelah dua minggu pasca hari pelamaran. Ajaibnya, selama itu pula Baekhyun terbebas dari gangguan Chanyeol. Pria itu tidak pernah terlihat batang hidungnya di **Byun Holly** , entah apa yang salah dengannya.

Seharusnya Baekhyun merasa bahagia, 'kan? Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Baekhyun juga penasaran kemana perginya pria itu.

Dan, disinilah mereka. Di depan pelataran tempat penitipan kucing milik bibi Lee dan suara bising kendaraan bermotor, menjadi _latar_ pertemuan mereka. Park Chanyeol mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi _dark brown_ dengan potongan _messy_.

Sialnya, Baekhyun selalu membantah pesona pria itu. Jelas-jelas otaknya mengatakan bahwa dia terpesona.

"Hai." Seperti biasa, Chanyeol selalu menjadi orang yang pertama kali menyapa.

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bersiap untuk mengeluarkan bahasa sarkatisnya. "Kupikir _ahjusi_ sudah hilang ke planet."

"Kenapa? Kau merindukanku?"

"Ew, _Schrew that_." Baekhyun memutar matanya. Dua minggu tidak bertemu tenyata tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan dari Chanyeol —kecuali rambutnya— tetap saja pria itu masih memiliki feromon yang berlebihan, mungkin rasa percaya dirinya itu mengalahi besar tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah berubah pikiran?"

"Hah?"

"Lamaran waktu itu."

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya wajah jutek Baekhyun yang dapat Chanyeol lihat. Bocah itu memasukkan salah satu tangannya kedalam kantong coat yang dia kenakan, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi mendorong sepedanya setelah memastikan _Welma_ berhasil masuk di keranjang depan. Dia berjalan santai menggiring sepedanya sambil pura-pura bersiul. Sok dewasa. Bahkan dia sengaja menabrak lengan pria itu dengan bahunya, kemudian kembali berpura-pura tidak terjadi apapun.

Chanyeol yang gemas malah diam-diam mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Huh, memangnya dia pikir aku mau apa menikah dengannya?" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendumel. Gelisah sendiri seperti kebingungan mencari tempat _poop_ untuk kucingnya.

Chanyeol mengulum senyum geli di belakang. _Cute_ , pikirnya.

Trotoar tidak terlalu ramai di sore hari, Chanyeol tidak perlu kesulitan mencari kepala _permen kapas_ diantara kerumunan orang-orang kalau saja bocah itu menghilang dari jangkauan matanya. Chanyeol sengaja meninggalkan motornya di toko yang bersebelahan dengan tempat penitipan kucing milik bibi Lee ketika pria itu mendapati Baekhyun juga berada disana.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" Baekhyun mengelus kepala _Welma_ ketika kucing betina itu tengah bermalas-malasan didalam keranjang. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan kak Tiffany memberimu sembarangan makanan lagi setelah ini. Kau percaya padaku 'kan?"

 _Welma_ , sang kucing anggora berbulu panjang berwarna putih gading itu hanya memandanginya sebentar dengan mata beningnya yang polos, dan kembali bermalas-malasan menatap jalanan dari balik jaring-jaring kasar di keranjang.

"Aigoo, kucing manja." Baekhyun mengelus bulu-bulu lembut milik _kesayangannya_ tersebut dengan gemas. "Tidak sabar ingin bertemu _Petty_ , huh?"

"Miauw~"

" _Good girl_! Kita tiba di rumah sebentar lagi." Belum sempat Baekhyun akan menaiki sepedanya, si kucing sudah menunjukkan cakarnya —pertanda bahwa dia ingin Baekhyun menuntunnya sambil berjalan saja. "Astaga aku sudah lelah berjalan sejak tadi, _Welma_. Biarkan aku mengayuhnya dan kita pulang lebih cepat."

"Kugendong saja bagaimana?"

Suara berat di belakangnya membuat Baekhyun terperanjat. Dia bawa lengannya untuk memegang dadanya yang turun naik karena kepalang kaget. Bukan main keterkejutannya ketika dia berbalik dan menemukan Park Chanyeol dengan tubuh tingginya berada satu meter di belakangnya sambil tersenyum menggelikan.

"Hya! Kau mengikutiku sejak tadi ya?!"

"Tidak, aku hanya kebetulan lewat."

"JANGAN BOHONG!"

"Eih, jangan ke-geer-an bocah."

Baekhyun memasang cagak sepedanya dan menepikan benda itu di tempat yang sekiranya aman, bisa stress sebulan dia kalau kucingnya hilang dilarikan orang. Setelah memberikan _wanti-wanti_ kepada _Welma_ yang bengong tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan majikannya, Baekhyun berjalan sambil bersungut-sungut kearah Chanyeol.

"Katakan _ahjusi_ , apa masalahmu!"

"Tidak ada."

 _Gghhrrrr_ , Baekhyun menggeram seperti yang pernah dilakukan _Welma_ ketika ada tiga kucing jantan yang ingin mengawininya. "Lalu kenapa _ahjusi_ terus-terusan mengikutiku? Apa penolakanku kemarin belum cukup jelas?"

"Lihat, kau mulai geer lagi. Kita satu arah, manis. Jadi untuk apa aku mengikutimu?"

Baekhyun bukan anak yang polos-polos _amat_ , oke? Dia tahu kapan sedang dimodusi oleh pria dihadapannya. Hampir lima tahun Park Chanyeol selalu mengganggunya dan hal itu sudah cukup membuat Baekhyun belajar dari pengalaman.

Menurutnya, Park Chanyeol adalah pria mesum kelas berat yang selalu berusaha ingin mencabulinya. Pria itu akan menggombalinya terlebih dahulu, lalu berbagai trik-trik modus dimainkan, dan _BANG!_ Baekhyun akan masuk perangkap.

Err... Sepertinya Baekhyun kebanyakan menonton film _thriller_.

"Kuperingatkan padamu _ahjusi_ , jangan mengikutiku lagi." Suruhnya, yang mana hal itu tidak membuat Chanyeol patuh sedikit pun, alih-alih justru maju beberapa langkah mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kita tidak pulang bersama saja?" Bujuknya.

"Jangan mendekat atau aku akan berteriak!" Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun tidak bercanda.

"Oh ya? Memangnya apa yang harus kau teriakkan, hmm? Aku 'kan hanya ing—"

"TOLONG! DISINI ADA PRIA PEDOFIL YANG INGIN MEMPERKOSAKU!"

"Hoi!" Chanyeol melotot heboh ketika kerumunan yang awalnya hanya berjalan-jalan tidak penting, kini menoleh kearah mereka. "Apa yang—"

"PRIA INI INGIN MEMPERKOSAKU! DIA MENGIKUTIKU SEJAK TADI!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu —Hei! Itu tidak benar!"

Kontan saja ketika banyak orang mulai mengerumuni dan menghajar Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk kabur bersama sepedanya.

' _Selamat bersenang-senang ahjusi_ ' Seringainya.

.

.

.

.

Tiffany tanpa berpikir dua kali segera mengamankan kucing peliharaannya ketika Baekhyun dan _Welma_ masuk kedalam rumah sambil membuat keributan;

 _Kak Tiffany~~ aku sudah membeli racun tikus untuk membuat perut Alice terisi pelangi._

 _Alice sayang, kau dimana? Aku punya makanan baru. Kemarilah kucing pintar~_

Jessica yang mendengar dari dapur pun ikut bergidik ngeri. Baekhyun itu rupanya anak yang suka membalas dendam. Kelihatannya saja dia begitu polos, tapi siapa yang sangka didalam pikirannya dia bahkan dapat merancang berbagai rencana untuk meracuni kucing sekali pun.

"Hih, dia itu lama-lama semakin miring." Jessica yang kebetulan sedang mengiris paprika malah mengajak Tiffany menggosipkan adiknya.

"Miring-miring begitu, dia itu adikmu, tahu."

" _Yeah_ , adikmu juga." Sindir wanita yang lebih tua.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kak Taecyeon sudah menentukan hari pernikahan kalian?" Tiffany membantu memasukkan jamur kedalam panci yang mengeluarkan aroma rempah. Restaurant mereka tutup lebih awal di hari jumat, maka bukan hal yang mengherankan jika mendapati kedua wanita itu sudah berada di rumah sesore ini.

"Belum... Tapi sudah."

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa _sih_?" Tiffany mendelik protes.

"Makanya suruh Nichkhun buru-buru menikahimu, biar kau tidak _kepo_ begini."

"Jangan mengalihkan topik ya, kita tidak sedang membicarakan Nichkhun, Jess." Tiffany memasang wajah _derp_ merasa lebih tertarik pada masakannya ketimbang membahas pacarnya. Nichkhun mana bisa diharapkan, pikirnya. _Boro-boro_ mengajak menikah, mengajak pacaran saja dulu pria itu sampai menghafal teks. Payah sekali.

" _Well ladies_ , apa kalian sedang membicarakanku?" Baekhyun masuk ke dapur dan menyerobot sekotak susu strawberry diatas kabinet.

"Ini dia." Jessica menghempaskan pisaunya keatas meja dan memicingkan matanya memberikan tatapan menyelidik. "Apa kau benar-benar pergi ke rumah paman Choi dua minggu yang lalu untuk minta maaf?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa kakak tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

"Tapi Kyungsoo bilang kalian ke Yongsan saa itu." Jessica semakin menyipitkan matanya, "Ayo jujur."

Baekhyun melempar kotak susunya masuk kedalam keranjang, bertindak seolah-olah tidak ada seorang pun yang baru saja berbicara. "Sudah dulu ya, aku mau mandi. Gerah _nih_." Sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan dramatis.

"Hya! Byun Baekhyun! Cepat minta maaf sebelum kau kena batunya!"

...

Mentang-mentang wanita, dan akan menjadi calon ibu, seenaknya saja Jessica menyumpahinya. Memangnya dia pikir Baekhyun akan percaya? Jessica hanya kakaknya, bukan ibunya. Wanita itu tidak akan mendapat anugerah berupa; _Apa yang dikatakannya akan menjadi kenyataan_.

Baekhyun menanamkan pemikiran itu didalam benaknya dan mematenkan bahwa dia tidak akan takut.

Jadi disinilah dia. Berada di gang yang hampir sepi —karena waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam— sehabis dari rumah Minseok untuk menggosipkan pacar baru sahabatnya itu. Kebetulan sekali ban sepedanya bocor, _bravo_ , untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini dia harus menuntun sepedanya kembali.

Tapi ada yang berbeda dari acara _menuntun_ _sepedanya_ kali ini, bukan hanya karena ban sepedanya bocor, tapi juga karena Baekhyun merasa ada yang mengikutinya secara diam-diam. Ini membuatnya _deja vu_. Setiap kali Baekhyun melirik ke belakang secara tiba-tiba, tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat olehnya, begitu pun ketika dia mengecek keselilingnya. Nihil. Tidak ada siapa pun.

Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya. Mulai merasa sesuatu yang angker baru saja melintas disekitarnya. _Apa mungkin ada roh yang suka gentayangan di daerah sini?_ Konyol sekali memang, dia yang mengaku hebat nyatanya masih percaya cerita mistis semacam itu.

Sembari mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melihat kembali ke belakang, Baekhyun juga mulai mengeratkan pegangannya pada stang kemudi sepedanya. Bersiap untuk kabur. Persetan jika dia akan dianggap pengecut.

Ketika Baekhyun sudah berlari tidak tentu arah, seseorang menariknya dan membekap mulutnya tepat ketika dia akan menembus persimpangan. Baekhyun memberontak setengah mati begitu sadar dirinya dibawa ke tempat yang lebih gelap dan asing.

Sedetik berikutnya, tubuhnya telah terhempas diatas sebuah —ranjang?

"K-kau si-siapa? A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sebuah hembusan nafas menerpa wajahnya.

"Bukankah tadi sore kau bilang aku ingin memperkosamu? Bagaimana kalau kita realisasikan sekarang?"

.

.

.

.

— **TBC—**

.

.

.

.

 **A/n :**

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU! /tiup bibir peceye/? MALAM JUMAT BAROKAH CHANBAEK UPDATE V-APP DIATAS TEMPAT TIDUR UGHHH REZEKI SHIPPER MAH GAK PERNAH KEMANA YAK GAES /mendadak koprol/

Makasih banyak untuk kemurahan hati kalian membelai kotak review ku, ngeliat review yang tiap chapter makin rame bikin ane terharu, aku gak lagi modusin kalian loh, suwer. Aku tau kalian juga jomblo, jadi apalah gunanya jomblo modusin jomblo coba? /ngomong apa heh-_-

Review kalian bikin semangat kayak lagi lari maraton tau ga? /GA TAU!/ yaudah :'3 kalau kalian ngereviewnya baik kayak gini terus kan aku bisa-bisa update dua hari sekali /ga deng, bohong/

Projek malam tahun baru kami gak akan ada artinya tanpa partisipasi dari author-author; **RedApplee, Sayaka Dini, Pupuputri, Blood Type-B, Amie Leen, Oh Lana** dan **JongTakGu88** (ini penname nya aku urutin dari yang paling tua pfftt ketauan siapa yang udah bangkotan buahahaha) /dicekek kak ai-_-/ maaf aku gak bisa ikutan update tadi malem padahal aku yang ngajak bikin projek (╥_╥) tapi apa mau dikata, aku lagi mudik dan laptop, hp, power bank semuanya koit, semuanya tewas disaat aku mau update tadi malem. Kecuali polaroid yang sengaja dimatiin dari pagi buat foto-foto :3

Berhubung aku sama kak Amie punya kendala gak bisa update tadi malem, jadi gantinya kami update hari ini. Gapapa lah, kan masih dalam suasana tahun baru, ya gak? :'3

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **Pexingyixing | 614 ChanBaekYeol | chanbaek1992 | AeriBee61 | chocomilkfaza | socloverqua | CHANBAEK FOREVER | potatochanbaek | rizky alila 1 | yousee | littlechanbaek | sunsehunee | chan banana | VampireDPS | rika maulina 94 | hunniehan | CBfrlght | littletawn | chanbyun0506 | Pikapikabyun | deux22 | ani oktavia 96 | urichanbaekhunhan | Hyurien92 | ai | ParkHyun614 | Vanilla92 | fvirliani | neapolitana | utarig14 | babypark94 | xomins | yechan77 | 90Rahmayani | baekfrappe | meliarisky7 | anaals | exoinmylove | CYBH | nengsofiah latifah | Pupuputri | jongdaelz | rae | GitaPark | JoKykio | chanhyun | baekkieyeols | Orielspy | BLUEFIRE0805 | septianaditya1997 | ElaKim | aminion | fujoness | exobaeolchabae | jiellian21 | HoshinoChanB | Haruko pcybb | nur991fah | binaabin | Kiki2231**

 **Sunsehunee | CHANBAEK FOREVER | yuni sembeb | anaals | AeriBee61 | Pupuputri | CBfrlght | littlechanbaek | babypark94 | Maulina97 | guest (1) | socloverqua | 614 ChanBaekYeol | hunniehan | ai | BLightyeolz | ElaKim | utarigunawan14 | yousee | chanzhr | Pexingyixing | HoshinoChanB | tobaekyeol | septianaditya1997 | exobaeolchabae | KyusungChanbaek | xomins | chan banana | neapolitana | PCY x BBH | VAAirin | GitaPark | azurradeva | neli amelia | yechan77 | rizky alila1 | Vanilla92 | ftakedaa | 90Rahmayani | ParkHyun614 | binaabin | aminion | Hyurien92 | fujoness | exoinmylove | flamebaek | JoKykio | littletawn | chanbaek1992 | fvirliani | guest (2) | BiEl025 | rae | Pikapikabyun | Yongbekyu | nur991fah | Haruko pcybb | chanhyun | potatochanbaek | CYBH | jongdaelz | RedApplee | yusrina sj | ani oktavia 96 | VampireDPS | BLUEFIRE0805 | LittleJasmine2**

 **P.s :** Ini udah fast update kan? Belum seminggu loh :'''V

 **P.s.s :** kotak review menunggu belaian :^


	6. Chapter 6

Byun Baekhyun, delapan belas tahun. Sudah berdamai dengan hidup bahwa karma memang benar adanya.

 _Huh,_ kemana saja dia selama ini?

Dari semua bahaya yang ada di muka bumi, lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus terlibat masalah dengan pria bertelinga gajah yang tengah menyeringai jelek di depannya ini. Bukannya merasa takut setelah mengetahui pria yang membekapnya di gang tadi adalah Park Chanyeol, bocah itu malah menendang selangkangan Chanyeol begitu si pria mengatakan akan memperkosanya.

Dan, tahu apa yang paling sinting?

Bisa-bisanya Chanyeol sudah mempersiapkan ranjang bulukan di tempat terisolasi seperti ini. Datang dari mana pula ide sintingnya ini?

" _Fuck_ , kenapa kau suka sekali menendang _properti_ ku?!" Kritik Chanyeol tajam. Bisa hancur masa depannya jika benda dibalik celananya itu lecet.

"Oh? Kena ya? Kupikir tendanganku meleset." Cengiran bocahnya yang khas tertimpa temaram lampu gantung di tengah-tengah ruangan. Dalam hati dia tengah berpesta merayakan keberuntungan kakinya.

Ketika Baekhyun hampir bangkit dari atas ranjang bulukan yang datangnya entah-darimana-itu, Chanyeol dengan gesit kembali membanting tubuh kecil tersebut agar terlentang dan tidak memberikan kesempatan bocah itu pergi kemana pun.

Kabar baiknya; _mission succesfull_.

Terberkatilah Park Chanyeol dan segala kemesumannya.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Ssst, jangan berisik. Nanti ada yang lewat dan melihat apa yang kita lakukan disini, kita bisa dinikahkan malam ini juga."

"GUNDUL MU!" Baekhyun menarik nafasnya setengah mati dan kembali angkat suara, "YANG ADA KAU AKAN MASUK PENJARA KARENA INGIN MEMPERKO—BRENGSEK! SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU DARI SITU! ATAU AKU AKAN BERTERIAK!"

"Kau sudah berteriak, sayang." Goda Chanyeol yang tengah menekan-nekan jarinya pada daerah selangkangan si bocah, menyapa gundukan yang terdapat disana. _Penisnya masih kecil_ , Chanyeol mengekeh dalam hati.

"KUBILANG SINGKIRKAN TANG—mphh"

Sebelum disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, bibir Chanyeol sudah tertempel erat diatas bibirnya. Ciuman pertama, kedua dan ketiga Baekhyun direbut oleh pria yang sama.

 _Loading_...

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

.

 _MADAFAKA! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU PARK CHANYEOL!_

Tapi apa mau dikata? Bibirnya sudah disumpal lebih dulu sebelum dia berkesempatan untuk mengeluarkan umpatan tersebut.

.

Baekhyun terlentang kalah dengan wajah merah—kombinasi antara marah dan malu —luar biasa. Bibir berwarna _crimsom-_ nya, oh tidak, bibir _red lust_ -nya, untuk yang kesekian kali bertemu dengan bibir _terracotta_ milik pria itu.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol tidak benar-benar ingin memperkosa bocah yang berada dibawah kuasanya ini. Sebrengsek-brengseknya dia dan semesum-mesum otaknya, memperkosa Baekhyun adalah hal laknat yang tidak pernah terlintas di kepalanya. Chanyeol sudah pernah bilang sebelumnya, _Baekhyun terlalu berharga untuk disakiti_. Memperkosanya sama saja dengan menyakitinya. Anggap saja, saat ini dia hanya ingin _menyentuh_ sedikit. Hitung-hitung sebagai balasan yang setimpal atas luka lebam di wajahnya sehabis mendapat keroyokan tadi sore.

Siapa _sih_ yang tidak tergiur dengan tubuh molek bak _porno berjalan_ seperti Baekhyun? Disuruh salto seratus kali di tepi jurang pun Chanyeol bersedia demi melihat tubuh polos bocah itu. Atau jika disuruh jalan-jalan selama tujuh menit ke neraka, Chanyeol mau-mau saja asalkan setelah itu dia dapat melihat surganya. Lagipula, kalau pun Chanyeol ingin menyetubuhi Baekhyun sekarang bisa-bisa dia tidak dapat berhenti ereksi selama sebulan. Maka dari itu Chanyeol mengambil jalan yang lebih aman. Yang tidak akan merugikannya tapi tetap membuatnya untung meskipun hanya sedikit.

 _Modus itu indah_.

Kapan lagi dia bisa berduaan saja dengan pujaan hatinya diatas ranjang seperti ini? Menindihnya, menciumnya dan—

"Ahh- _ahjusi_ , anhh."

—Menghisap, mengecup, dan menjilat lehernya.

.

Tolong tampar Baekhyun agar kembali pada kenyataan sekarang juga sebelum dia lupa diri dan _tamat_.

.

"AHHKK _AHJUSI_ SIALAN KAU JELMAAN DRAKULA YA? JANGAN HISAP LEHERKUHH —uhh yahh disitu."

 _Pfft, keluar juga aslinya_.

Bibir tebal Chanyeol melepaskan diri dari leher yang sudah terdapat beberapa _hickey_ tersebut, untuk memastikan bahwa yang barusan berbicara setengah mendesah benar-benar Baekhyun. Siapa tahu kan telinganya entah kemasukan apa _gitu_?

Seolah merasa sadar bahwa kenikmatannya tiba-tiba lenyap, mata Baekhyun yang sempat tertutup karena 'terbuai' dengan apa yang dilakukan _ahjusi_ itu, seketika terbuka dan mendapati satu seringaian ngeri yang membuat semua bulu-bulu halusnya meremang.

"Bersenang-senang, huh?"

"A-apanya? Tidak, kok."

"Tuh, pipimu merah, tahu."

Refleks, Baekhyun memegang gumpalan daging lembut diwajahnya tersebut. _Kenapa bisa panas ya? Sepertinya ini gejala tremor._ Gumamnya aneh _._

Bibirnya mengerucut sedikit, kemudian meringis malu. Sementara Chanyeol malah meniup-niup bibir anak itu dengan gemas. Disadari atau tidak, Chanyeol suka sekali melakukannya. Susah memang kalau punya _crush_ yang hobi protes seperti Baekhyun. Harus pintar-pintar menguasai keadaan kalau tidak ingin kehilangan momen-momen terselubung seperti ini. Setidaknya, sedikit banyak Chanyeol sudah menguasai beberapa trik untuk menjinakkan bocah permen kapas tersebut.

Masih dalam keadaan meniup-niup bibir, perempatan imajiner tumbuh di dahi yang lebih tua melihat bocah dibawahnya yang hanya diam saja. "Kau tidak kelihatan ingin protes?"

"Memangnya kalau aku protes, aku bisa langsung bebas _gitu_? Percuma."

"Wah, wah, tumben sekali kau menjadi penurut."

"Banyak omong, sudah minggir sana! Tubuh _ahjusi_ berat, tahu!"

"Berat-berat begini kalau dipeluk bisa bikin nyaman, _lho_."

"Oh ya? Tapi aku tidak peduli."

 _Please_ , mereka sedang apa _sih_ sebenarnya? Yang satu menindih tapi berbicara terus, sedangkan yang tertindih bukannya melakukan perlawanan, alih-alih justru meladeni omong kosong pria yang menindihnya.

"Mengaku saja, kau menikmatinya kan?"

"Dasar geer."

Kata-kata itu menjadi suara terakhir sebelum Chanyeol kembali membungkam bibir cerewet itu dan dia hanyut dalam ciuman yang berhasrat. Dalam ciumannya, dia menyeringai; _dapat kau_. Tekstur lembut dan lengket inilah yang menjadi candu untuknya. Rasa manis yang memecah kewarasan.

Baekhyun menggelinjang tanpa sadar, dadanya menjadi sedikit melengkung keatas. Dia tidak mengerti dengan reaksi tubuhnya sendiri, padahal otaknya sudah membentaknya keras-keras. Tapi Baekhyun seolah mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Nghh.."

Sekarang suaranya malah kedengaran seperti dia minta dimanja-manja oleh _ahjusi_ —yang pada kenyataanya tengah melecehkannya— itu. Baekhyun membuka bibirnya begitu merasakan lidah Chanyeol ingin menginvasi seluruh celah dalam mulutnya. Tangannya, _demi Tuhan_ , menarik tengkuk pria itu agar kedua belah bibir mereka dapat saling menghisap sementara didalam sana lidah mereka terjalin satu sama lain. Menyatu tanpa celah.

Kewarasan Chanyeol sepenuhnya hilang. Dia menarik kaos hitamnya keluar melalui bahunya yang lebar, _tatto_ tribalnya terekspos diantara rusuk samping dan menjalar pada daerah _V-line_ nya. _Tatto_ yang luar biasa. Entah darimana Chanyeol mendapatkan bentuk tubuh sebagus itu, perut kencang yang dilapisi enam otot berbentuk kotak. Garis menuju selangkangannya begitu menantang minta disentuh. Otot lengannya —oh entahlah, harus bagaimana menyebutnya. Terlalu _wow_ untuk dijelaskan kedalam kata-kata.

Baekhyun, dengan kesadaran yang hampir lenyap, diam-diam menyaksikan _nya_. Semua yang dirasakannya barusan terasa menyenangkan, ciuman pria itu luar biasa memabukkan untuk dirinya yang memang amatiran. Menurutnya, mungkin siapapun yang menerima ciuman si _ahjusi_ mesum pangkat dua itu, tak ayal akan lupa diri dan melupakan namanya sendiri.

Tubuh Baekhyun merasakan tekanan diatas permukaan ranjang ketika Chanyeol kembali menindihnya, anehnya Baekhyun masih tidak ingin menolak. Bibir pria itu menjangkau bibir ranumnya, kali ini _serangannya_ terasa lebih brutal. Terlihat dari Baekhyun yang tidak mampu mengimbangi lumatan demi lumatan yang diberikan. Chanyeol mengintimidasi gerakan. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya keatas pinggang Chanyeol.

Perasaan intim _ini_ , lagi-lagi terasa amat nyaman. Entah otaknya yang sebelah mana yang mengatakan bahwa dia menginginkan lebih dari _ini_.

Baekhyun melenguh. Perutnya terisi penuh oleh kupu-kupu imajiner yang memberikan sensasi menggelitik, seolah menjadi alasan kuat kenapa tubuhnya ingin menggelinjang kembali.

"Ah—aahh."

Tangan Baekhyun menggenggam bagian belakang kepala Chanyeol ketika pria itu berpindah untuk mengerjai lehernya, dan dia menyukainya. Rambut Chanyeol sudah tak berbentuk, hasil kerja tangan-tangan Baekhyun membuatnya lebih terlihat berantakan dan seksi. Dengan bibir bergetar, si bocah kewalahan mendesah.

Kepala mendongak pasrah, bibir membengkak, kaki yang menggantung di pinggang, tubuh menggelinjang serta tangan yang meremas-remas rambut pria itu, tidakkah menurutmu Baekhyun sudah benar-benar _dihabisi_? Bahkan belum satu pun pakaian di tubuhnya lenyap.

Ya, itu juga yang dipikirkan otak picik Chanyeol. Merasa telah puas bermain-main, dia tarik tubuhnya dan melipat lengannya di dada. Menyaksikan dengan penuh rasa bangga melingkupi kepalanya saat melihat bocah yang selama ini sulit ditaklukannya, sekarang terlentang pasrah dengan dada naik turun melakukan kontraksi pernafasan.

"Lihatkan? Masih ingin mengataiku geer, hm?"

Tunggu, jadi yang tadi itu?

"Kau mengerjaiku, _ahjusi_?"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi kesal setengah mati. Padahal jika dilihat dari kondisinya tadi, pria itu bisa saja mengajak Baekhyun melakukan adegan _iya-iya_. Dan kelihatannya bocah itu pun tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak.

Tapi nyatanya? Ekspektasi hanya tinggal angan semata.

" _Lho_ , jadi kau benar-benar minta diperkosa, ya?" Chanyeol terbahak.

"Ish, enak saja!" Disentaknya bahu pria itu hingga jatuh ke lantai yang kotor, coba saja dari tadi dia melawan, pasti sekarang dia sudah sampai di rumah.

Ya sudahlah, dimana-mana penyesalan itu datangnya memang selalu belakangan, kan?

"Kau ini, sudah dapat enak malah main dorong-dorong sembarangan. Kalau ternyata dibawah sini ada paku bagaimana?"

"Bagus _dong_. Itu artinya aku akan pesta malam ini."

"Oh ya ampun, seharusnya kuperkosa saja kau tadi."

"Salah sendiri kenapa tidak jadi." Bocah itu menjulurkan lidahnya, sedetik berikutnya melarikan diri melihat Chanyeol bangkit mengejarnya.

Baekhyun melupakan sepedanya yang bocor, serta Chanyeol yang berlari tanpa mengenakan baju.

Sial, adegan apa lagi ini?

.

.

Bagai mendapat pertanda dari langit, Tiffany maupun Jessica sengaja tidak tidur lebih awal malam ini.

Setahu mereka, Baekhyun tidak pernah pulang diatas jam sepuluh malam. Sedang jika mereka melirik kearah dinding, disana tertempel jam analog yang menunjukkan hampir pukul sebelas malam, dan Baekhyun belum kelihatan batang hidungnya setelah pulang dari rumah Minseok.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak akan sepanik ini kalau saja Minseok tidak mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sudah pulang sejak dua jam yang lalu, terlebih anak itu membawa sepedanya. Paling-paling hanya memakan waktu sekitar setengah jam jika Baekhyun mengendarai sepedanya dengan lambat.

Tapi ini sudah dua jam, oke? Kemana pula anak itu perginya?

Sembari memijit kepalanya yang mendadak pening, sang _mama_ yang juga ada disana mulai berjalan mondar-mandir menggumamkan hukuman apa yang akan dia berikan kepada putra bungsunya tersebut. Wanita itu sadar bahwa belakangan ini kelakuan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. Harus ada sesuatu yang dia berikan untuk membuat anak itu jera.

" _Mama sih_ terlalu memanjakan dia." Celetukan Tiffany terdengar setelah jeda yang lumayan lama.

"Kenapa jadi _mama_ yang disalahkan? Bukankah kita juga ikut memanjakannya? Sekarang lihat, adikmu tidak pulang-pulang. Bagaimana nanti kalau ayah menanyakannya?" Jessica ikut nimbrung.

"Heh, dia juga adikmu."

"Belum tentu Baekhyun kelayaban malam hari begini kalau tidak memberitahu kita." _Mama_ mereka melakukan _rolling-eyes_ , "Anak itu sudah 18 tahun bersama kita, bagaimana sifatnya otomatis kita semua sudah tahu. Dan Baekhyun tidak mungkin menginap di rumah temannya kalau tidak mengabari ke rumah, kan?"

Kedua wanita yang lebih muda mengangguk.

"Tapi, ini jelas aneh. Kalau Baekhyun tidak mengabari kita, dan tidak pulang sampai sekarang itu artinya—"

"DIA DICULIK?!" Koor Jessica dan Tiffany bersamaan.

"Hush! Jangan bicara sembarangan."

.

"AKU PULAANG!" Pintu dibanting dengan suara gaduh yang membuat semua kucing-kucing betina yang hobi bersosialita di rumah itu, lari tunggang langgang. _Welma_ sampai tiga kali menubruk sofa saking paniknya dia pada suara pintu yang terbanting, kalau saja kucing itu bisa bicara, sudah pasti dia akan mengumpat saat itu juga. Sedangkan _Petty_ dan _Alice_ , malah sempat tabrakan wajah saat akan masuk kedalam kandang tidur.

Tidak hanya tuan rumahnya saja, binatang peliharaan pun ikutan _rempong_.

"Tuhkan panjang umur, _mama_ bilang juga apa."

Kalau Baekhyun yang biasanya, dia akan pura-pura bergabung dengan ketiga wanita itu sekedar basa-basi lalu pergi ke kamarnya. _Yeah_ , tipe-tipe anak baik begitulah. Tapi dalam perkara kali ini, jangankan menyapa sang _mama_ dan kakak yang sudah berada didepannya sejauh sepuluh meter, melihat wajah-wajah wanita itu saja tidak. Baekhyun langsung melengos pergi ke kamarnya.

"Eh? Bukannya jelasin kenapa pulang terlambat malah main pergi begitu saja."

Dasarnya wanita ya? Salah sedikit, pasti disewotin. Apalagi _mama_ nya. Nilai Baekhyun jelek diomeli, padahalkan nilainya memang selalu jelek. Baekhyun belajar diawasi pakai kipas kertas yang penuh dengan tulisan _pinyin_. Sampai-sampai, kalau Baekhyun kedapatan _online_ saat belajar, kedua kakaknya yang jahil akan dengan senang hati melapor.

Memangnya mereka pikir Baekhyun anak SD apa?

"Sudah biarkan saja dia, yang penting sudah pulang." Tandas nyonya Byun yang tumben-tumbennya tidak cerewet, dan wanita itu berlalu begitu saja.

Meninggalkan kedua putrinya yang keheranan dengan kening yang mengkerut.

"Fany, apa _mama_ hari ini lagi sakit gigi?"

.

.

.

Di depan pintu masuk **Byun Holly** , Baekhyun termenung. Ada satu pertanyaan aneh yang tiba-tiba mangkal di kepalanya;

 _Apa benar Park Chanyeol setampan itu?_

Pasalnya, sejak insiden tadi malam, yang selalu muncul dipikirannya adalah wajah pria itu. Hal ini jarang terjadi, bahkan Oh Sehun yang diakuinya sangat tampan saja tidak pernah muncul di kepalanya berlama-lama.

Mungkin ada yang salah dengan kepalanya. Baekhyun harus mendatangi psikeater secepatnya.

Baiklah, mulai sekarang hal itu akan menjadi rahasianya. Bisa gawat kalau ada yang tahu dia sedang memikirkan pria jangkung kelewat mesum itu. Luntur sudah predikat tsundere nya yang sudah bertahan selama bertahun-tahun itu. Bahkan di sekolahnya dulu, hampir semua siswa mengetahui gengsinya yang mengerikan. Baekhyun rela menahan pipisnya daripada mengaku kalau dia naksir salah seorang _sunbae_ -nya di kelas Hapkido. Kecuali jika kalian bertanya pada kutubuku atau otaku tidak penting yang kerjaannya cuma mojok di belakang kelas sambil baca komik hentai. Mereka paling bakal angkat bahu atau geleng-geleng jutek kalau ditanya; _tsundere itu apa_ sih _? Baekhyun siapa?_

Well, daripada dia kehilangan predikat tsundere-nya, lebih baik dia merahasiakan perihal dirinya yang tidak dapat tidur semalaman karena kepikiran wajah Park Chanyeol. _Serius_ deh _, memang dia setampan itu ya?_

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan tersebut mangkal di kepalanya.

Oke, kalau ditelisik lebih jauh lagi, sebenarnya rahasia Baekhyun yang satu ini memang bukan suatu rahasia yang dapat memancing titan memakan manusia. Tapi tetap saja. Apa jadinya kalau orang-orang tahu dia yang awalnya menolak menikah dengan pria itu justru memikirkan wajahnya semalaman. Cukup Tuhan dan dirinya saja yang tahu.

"Hai cantik, sedang memikirkanku ya?"

Gawat. Sekarang objek ilusinya bisa berbicara. Dimana lokasi rumah praktek psikeater terdekat?

"Apa takdir sebercanda ini pada makhluk manis sepertiku?" Katanya. Masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dari acara bermenung-menung ria.

"Tidak, makhluk manis sepertimu harus disayang-sayang oleh makhluk keren sepertiku." Park Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, begitu lebar layaknya sedang syuting iklan pasta gigi di televisi.

Seketika ada angin tornado yang menyerang alam bawah sadar bocah itu, dia terlalu banyak melamun rupanya.

Dipandanginya pria tinggi dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan yang seolah ingin mengajak duel satu lawan satu.

"Kau! Sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?!"

"Sejak aku puas menyaksikan wajah _bloon_ mu dari lima menit yang lalu. Sejak aku sadar ada tahi lalat diatas bibirmu. Sejak—"

"Stop!" Baekhyun menggeram kesal. "Aku bertanya satu, _ahjusi_ menjawab sepuluh!"

"Lebih baik begitu 'kan daripada aku menyelinap ke kamar mandimu dan tiba-tiba sabunmu bolong ditengah?" Tanya Chanyeol skeptis, sebelah bibirnya tertarik misterius.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" Baekhyun gagal paham.

"Ah, aku lupa. Anak kecil sepertimu mana tahu-menahu soal sabun yang bisa bolong."

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Kalau bukan, memangnya kau pernah membolongi sabunmu?"

"Untuk apa? Mana mungkin aku kurang kerjaan seperti itu, ew!"

Chanyeol otomatis tergelak mendengarnya. "Itu artinya kau memang anak kecil."

"ENAK SAJA!"

Sejauh yang pernah Chanyeol pelajari mengenai analogi bibir, pria itu memiliki beberapa karakter bibir idaman. Yang pertama adalah mungil. Orang-orang yang dikarunia bibir mungil biasanya cenderung suka dimanja, hal ini menjadi satu tolak ukur baginya untuk mendapatkan para manusia berbibir mungil dengan mudah; _hanya dengan dimanja_. Yang kedua adalah tipis. Sama halnya dengan yang tadi, bibir tipis cenderung dimiliki oleh orang-orang yang cerewet dan banyak omong. Dan Chanyeol suka pada orang berisik yang memiliki _joke_ berkelas.

Dalam hal ini, Baekhyun adalah keduanya. Berbibir mungil dan tipis. Itu menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Chanyeol begitu menginginkannya, semua kriterianya ada pada bocah itu. Berkah yang bagaimana lagi yang ingin dia abaikan.

Sekarang, melihat bibir mungil nan tipis itu bergerak mengomelinya, ada perasaan jenaka dalam dirinya yang menginginkan untuk membungkam benda itu dengan bibirnya. Memagutnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, tapi masih ada hasrat yang tak berkesudahan didalamnya. Hanya saja, otak kotornya masih tahu keadaan dan mampu membaca situasi. Tidak mungkin dia mencium bocah itu disini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau memakai _scraf_ hari ini?"

"Kau pura-pura lupa atau memang sok amnesia, _ahjusi_? Leherku merah-merah karena kau!"

"Oh, itu." Chanyeol manggut-manggut mesum, "Kau juga menyembunyikannya dari keluargamu?" Dengan usil dia bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk pamer pada mereka." _Sewot_ Baekhyun.

"Padahal aku ingin mereka melihatnya agar kita segera dinikahkan."

"Ya, ya, bermimpi saja sana, _ahjusi_."

Dengan itu, Baekhyun angkat kaki dan mendorong pintu masuk Restaurant dibelakangnya. Sebelum tubuhnya berhasil masuk kedalam, tangannya sudah dicekal lebih dulu.

"Nanti malam ada waktu tidak? Ayo keluar denganku."

"Tidak mau. Nanti aku diapa-apain, lagi."

Chanyeol tersenyum kalem, "Tidak _kok_ , kali ini aku janji tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Hanya cari angin saja."

Menikung alis, Baekhyun melirik pria dihadapannya dari atas hingga bawah, seolah yang didepannya ini adalah manusia aneh yang tidak memakai baju.

"Baiklah." Putusnya santai, berjalan masuk kedalam **Byun Holly** setelah tangannya dilepaskan.

Sementara didekat pintu masuk, Chanyeol tertegun. Masih tidak percaya dengan jawaban yang dia dapatkan.

 _OH MY GOD OH MY GOD HE NOTICE ME!_

.

.

.

.

— **TBC—**

.

.

.

.

 **A/n :**

Tiap selesai nulis ff ini, aku selalu ngebatin "Kurang kerjaan banget ya gue nulis ginian" XD

Sekarang kalo mau apa-apa gitu mesti nanya sindi dulu, bagusnya gimana dan blablabla karna kayak yg aku bilang diawal chapter, ff ini terbentuk atas request nya dia. Kalo yang ngerequest belum merasa wah, otomatis aku publishnya juga bakal nyendat-nyendat '-')

Fyi guys, aku ada project nulis buku bareng CIC dan 7 author lainnya, 2 minggu aku ngilang tanpa update-an itu sebenarnya bukan bener-bener ngeplong. Aku mesti ngelakuin riset dari satu situs ini ke situs yang lainnya demi ngumpulin bahan buat dijadiin referensi, berhubung juga genre yang aku ambil sci fi, jadi rasanya nggak afdol kalo asal main tebak-tebakan doang soal ilmu sains. Mesti yang bener-bener ngeriset sampe mateng baru deh ceritanya itu bisa dipertanggung jawabkan. Apalagi ini buku loh hahaa bukan fanfic XD Malu ntar pas nyampe dipercetakan, mas-mas atau mba-mba dipercetakannya malah geleng-geleng trus bilang "Ni penulis berbakat banget ya bikin cerita yang ngarangnya lebih gede ketimbang logikanya." XDDD

Oh ya, errr berhubung lagi ngomongin project bersama, aku juga ada satu project pribadi bareng kak Dee, judulnya **Insatiable** , ini Oneshoot Chanbaek yang rencananya —insyaallah— bakal dipublish tanggal 21 nanti. Bagi para yadongers, ditungguin ya :'''V publish nya di akun ini kok. Aing promosi dulu biar laku/?

Dan yang terakhir, teruntuk bagi semua pembaca ff trash ini, makasih makasih makasiiiiih yang tak terhingga bagi kalian yang bersedia ngejebret link ini dan baca sampai kelar. Ketahuilah, hal yang paling disenangi oleh semua penulis adalah ketika tau ceritanya dibaca oleh orang-orang (siapapun itu) diluaran sana dan ada yang berbaik hati mau ninggalin respon. Maafkan aku yang cuma bisa sebut penname kalian doang tanpa bales review-review _**jjang**_ dari kalian semua, terkadang aku bingung mau ngebalas gimana malah bikin aku diem macem orang apatis. Aselinya aku orangnya friendly kok hehe /ngga nanya-_-

 **Thanks to :**

 **JoKykio | neniFanadicky | aminion | RedApplee | jongdaelz | ReeBaby | yeolbee | ani oktavia 96 | istiqomahpark01 | Pupuputri | yechan77 | septianaditya1997 | 614 ChanBaekYeol | neapolitana | guest(1) | Maulina97 | binaabin | BiEl025 | yousee | larkil | ParkHyun614 | Blacktinkerbells | socloverqua | dhi | biezzle | xomins | silviaafufu | mingguki | yuni sembeb | rizky alila 1 | leeminoznurhayati | sunsehunee | SeiraCBHS | potatochanbaek | anaals | chocomilkfaza | CBfrlght | hunniehan | 90Rahmayani | ai | AeriBee61 | fvirliani | neli amelia | littlechanbaek | Lussia Archery | LittleJasmine2 | CB | CHANBAEK FOREVER | realbaekhyunee | chanhyun | chanbaek1992 | exoinmylove | chan banana | byunbaebybaecu | Vanilla92 | Pexingyixing | fallen1004 | babypark94 | GitaPark | ElaKim | fujoness | lightforB | Pikapikabyun | rae | akakeket | nengsofiah latifah | exobaeolchabae | pinkukumaaa | Hyurien92 | BLUEFIRE0805 | nur991fah | CBHS | msluhan87 | HoshinoChanB | LaviniaCho21 | V3 pitchezta | haraharu947 | CBflght | putrinurdianingsih30 | aqualitelas | scoups607 | Alya Park51 | Elakim | VampireDPS**

 **P.s :** Kesel sumpah, Chanbaek ngedate mainnya sembunyi-sembunyi, gak mau pamer kayak yang jam 2 pagi T.T Kali aja gitukan Baekhyun dibeliin mobil/? sebagai bentuk traktiran.

 **P.s.s :** Chanyeol seme saweran *Rotfl*

 **P.s.s.s :** kotak review selalu menunggu belaian :^


	7. Chapter 7

Bukan Tiffany namanya kalau tidak terlahir sebagai wanita yang cerewet. Dan bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau tidak lebih cerewet dari kakaknya itu. Mereka ini cetak biru, kata sang _mama_.

Selain itu, kedua kakak beradik ini sering bertanya-tanya mengenai gen siapa yang mengalir dalam tubuh Jessica hingga wanita itu hampir tidak pernah bicara jika sedang _badmood_. Berbeda dengan Tiffany yang akan mengoceh seharian atau Baekhyun yang akan membuat seisi rumah uring-uringan jika dirinya diserang _mood_ yang jelek. Jessica justru memilih mengunci dirinya di kamar hingga memakan waktu berjam-jam tanpa omelan apapun.

Tapi selalu ada saja barang-barang di kamarnya yang pecah terbanting. Mulut Jessica memang tidak seblak-blakan Baekhyun atau seceplas-ceplos Tiffany, tapi dia tipikal wanita yang lebih suka melampiaskan amarahnya pada benda-benda mati.

Perilaku yang terbilang unik —dan barbar. Sampai ketingkat yang sulit dipahami akal sehat manusia. Jessica adalah orangnya.

Namun jika sedang berada dalam suasana hati yang bagus, wanita ini baiknya tidak tanggung-tanggung. Tiffany dan Baekhyun bahkan kompak menjulukinya dengan sebutan _ibu peri_.

Seperti halnya yang terjadi saat ini.

Padahal tidak ada yang menyuruh Jessica untuk repot-repot membersihkan kamar Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti kandang luwak beranak itu, tapi sang kakak tanpa diduga sudah beres-beres terlebih dahulu seakan malam ini ibu presiden akan nyasar ke rumah mereka dan menumpang tidur disana.

Tiffany yang memang sedang ingin bersantai-santai sambil memanjakan kemalasannya, menaruh bokongnya dipinggiran meja belajar Baekhyun, serta menyilangkan kakinya sambil menggigit apel yang dia temukan dari dalam kulkas. Kakak Baekhyun yang satu ini memang sedikit _boyish_ kelakuannya.

"Tahu tidak, menurut gosip yang kudengar saat di Restaurant tadi, katanya si _permen kapas_ diajak pergi kencan malam ini." Tiffany memberikan senyuman skeptis kepada satu-satunya laki-laki didalam kamar tersebut, alisnya yang berwarna cokelat dia turun naikkan dengan jahil.

"Dasar kutu gosip —DAN UUUGH BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU PERMEN KAPAS!" Sewot Baekhyun mencak-mencak didepan cermin. Masalahnya, dia sudah hampir _**ingin**_ berdamai dengan warna rambutnya, tapi kalau Tiffany selalu mengejeknya bagaimana Baekhyun bisa _move on_ dan menerima warna _pink_ sialan menempel diatas kepalanya?

Kalau saja menjadi botak itu keren, pasti Baekhyun sudah memangkas habis rambutnya hingga tak bersisa.

"Wah kebetulan sekali, aku juga ada janjian dengan kak Taecyeon malam ini. Kita _double date_ saja?" Tangan Jessica mengguncang-guncang bahu Baekhyun, tidak peduli bocah itu kesal diperlakukan seperti itu atau tidak.

Niatnya _sih_ , Baekhyun ingin protes. Namun setelah dipikir-pikir, ada baiknya kalau dia pergi dengan kakaknya ini. Yang berarti Chanyeol tidak akan berani macam-macam padanya nanti. Siapa yang tahu kan si mesum itu ternyata punya niat jahat padanya? Apalagi belakangan ini Baekhyun pikir keperjakaannya semakin terancam.

 _Sudah tahu mesum, masih saja mau diajak pergi keluar_. Baekhyun merasa bodoh bermonolog sendiri.

Kedua telapak tangannya beralih menggebrak meja, pertanda dirinya mendapat ide yang bagus. "Bagaimana kalau kak Tiffany sama kak Nichkhun juga ikut?"

"Hah? Memangnya harus? Memangnya tidak apa-apa kalau kami juga ikut? Nanti kalau ternyata kami mengganggu bagaimana? Belum tentu juga kak Nichkhun mau diajak keluar. Tidak mungkin kan aku sendiri yang tidak bawa pasangan? Nanti aku jadi keledai dungu diantara kalian bagaimana? Aku kan tidak mau."

"Astaga, _please deh_ kak!" Baekhyun menepuk dahinya, untung tidak retak. "Kalau bicara pelan-pelan, jangan semuanya ditanyakan."

"Seperti kau tidak pernah saja." Nyinyir Tiffany persis seperti tokoh gadis cerewet dalam komik yang sering dibaca Baekhyun.

"Mau ikut tidak? Sekali-sekali tak apa lah. Kebetulan kan _mama_ lagi pergi ke Busan." Bujuk Jessica, wanita ini gemasnya bukan main kalau sudah dapat bagian bujuk membujuk. Karena dari zaman dahulu kala pun dia tidak punya keahlian dalam hal yang satu ini.

"Iya, iya, _nih_ , aku lagi mau telfon kak Nichkhun."

Bersamaan dengan itu, bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Seseorang diluar sana pun agaknya tidak tahu sopan santun, tidak masalah kalau dia memencet bel hanya sekali, ini malah—

 _Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong!_

—dengan jeda yang cepat dan berkali-kali.

"SEBENTAR, SIALAN!" Baekhyun kan jadi emosi.

Berdoa saja yang bertamu malam ini adalah orang penting, atau kalau tidak, lihat saja apa yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan untuk membalas orang tidak tahu sopan santun itu.

Dengan kaki yang dia langkahkan lebar-lebar, Baekhyun tarik pintu rumahnya dengan perasaan ingin menghajar orang yang berada diluar tersebut.

"Selamat malam, cantik."

Tapi niatnya ingin menghajar tergantikan dengan kerutan memanjang di dahinya.

Chanyeol dan Taecyeon berdiri tampan di depan pintu. Lengkap dengan senyum termanis yang mereka miliki begitu melihat Baekhyun lah yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Terlebih lagi Chanyeol, dia sampai menyisir rambutnya —dengan jari-jari panjangnya— yang padahal sudah terlihat rapi. Kurang kerjaan sekali pria ini.

"Siapa yang mengizinkan kalian mengataiku cantik?" Katanya culas, tidak ingin terlihat sopan.

"Dan kenapa kami tidak dipersilahkan masuk saja?" Taecyeon balik bertanya bermaksud menggoda calon adik iparnya itu.

Baekhyun segera merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar didepan pintu, bermaksud agar menutup seluruh akses yang dapat memungkinkan kedua pria itu masuk ke rumahnya.

"Eih, jangan galak-galak begitu, nanti digigit Chanyeol, _lho_."

Baekhyun hampir saja meninju wajah Taecyeon kalau dia tidak ingat pria ini adalah pacar kakaknya. Sementara disebelah pria itu, Chanyeol senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Entah apa lagi yang dipikirkan si mesum itu kali ini.

"Siapa tadi yang memencet bel?" Tanya Baekhyun, kembali pada topik yang paling membuatnya penasaran. Sekaligus geram.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku yang berdiri didekat bel."

"Oh, jadi itu kau." Baekhyun maju selangkah kearah pria yang baru saja bicara. Menyisakan sedikit celah bagi Taecyeon untuk masuk diam-diam kedalam rumahnya.

 _Selamat tinggal kalian berdua_ , batinnya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Chanyeol.

Ah, rasanya Taecyeon terlalu pengertian menjadi seorang kakak. Bagaimana bisa pria itu tahu keinginan Chanyeol untuk ditinggalkan berdua saja dengan bocah permen kapas ini?

 _Tuhan, berkatilah Taecyeon dan rencana pernikahannya_.

Tapi, tiba-tiba rasa nyeri yang teramat pahit baru saja dialami oleh selangkangan Chanyeol. Lagi. Baekhyun sepertinya memiliki kebiasaan yang kejam pada kesejahteraan selangkangan si _ahjusi_ , sudah yang ketiga kalinya bocah itu menendang area pribadinya tersebut tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun di wajahnya.

"Sial, Baek! Harus berapa kali kuperingat—"

"Setahuku, setiap pria dan terutama kau, memiliki pusat kelemahan pada penis—maksudku, sesuatu yang tumbuh diantara kakimu. Maka dari itu, menendang _nya_ sama dengan kebahagian bagiku."

Lupakan. Chanyeol harus ingat tujuannya datang kemari tidak untuk meladeni mulut besar bocah ini. Bisa panjang urusannya.

Maka dari itu, dia memutuskan berbalik dan memunggumi Baekhyun. Malu kalau kedapatan tengah menekan sesuatu didalam celananya yang nyerinya bukan main.

Kalau saja saat ini Chanyeol berada di kamarnya, tanpa pikir panjang dia akan langsung membuka celananya dan memeriksa properti berharganya itu masih oke atau butuh pertolongan. Ini menyangkut masa depannya dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendesis sekilas demi menghalau rasa sakitnya yang menyiksa, lalu berbalik menghadap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya sudah berubah berwarna merah. Wajah-wajah orang yang siap ingin tawuran.

"Sambutan yang sopan sekali, bocah." Katanya sambil mengernyit aneh menahan sakit.

" _Ahjusi_ jelek sekali dengan wajah seperti itu."

"Berarti selama ini kau mengakui bahwa aku tampan?"

"Idih, narsis!" Baekhyun menyilangkan tangan dibawah dadanya, lalu menggerakkan kepalanya keatas dan kebawah menilai penampilan pria itu. "Masih lebih tampan kak Taecyeon."

Telinga lebar Chanyeol seketika iritasi.

"Wah, wah, kau diam-diam naksir kakak iparmu ya?"

"Ish, enak saja! Kak Taecyeon itu bukan tipeku, tahu."

Mungkin karena kedua manusia abstrak itu terlampau menikmati pertengkaran _romantis_ mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai tidak sadar akan kedatangan Nichkhun yang terbengong-bengong berdiri lima meter disebelah mereka.

"Hoi, kalian sedang apa _sih_? Jangan berbuat mesum didepan rumah." Tegurnya sok benar. Nichkhun lupa seribu persen kalau dia dan Tiffany tidak ada bedanya, malah lebih parah.

Ketika pria blasteran itu melangkah semakin dekat, saat itu lah Taecyeon, Jessica dan Tiffany keluar dari kediaman keluarga Byun. Kedua kakak Baekhyun yang kelewat _rempong_ itu, penampilannya sudah seperti ingin pergi kemana saja. Padahal mereka hanya akan berkeliling Itaewon dan Gangnam.

"Ciee yang katanya kemarin tidak ingin menikah, sekarang sudah berani janjian pergi keluar berdua." Tiffany dan Jessica pura-pura batuk iseng. Diam-diam Tiffany mengedip centil kearah Chanyeol, pertanda bahwa wanita itu sangat suka hubungannya dengan si _permen kapas_.

Seperti perkiraan Baekhyun, kedua kakak _rempong_ nya itu pasti akan berisik dan sok tahu. Salah apa Taecyeon dan Nichkhun dimasa lalu hingga harus memilih mereka sebagai pacar.

Baekhyun yang kesal karena _diledekin_ oleh lima biji manusia di teras rumahnya, melangkah lebih dulu kearah mobil Taecyeon sambil jalan menghentak-hentak.

Mau jawab apa dia kalau pipinya sudah keburu merah sebelum menjawab? Bisa-bisa Baekhyun menjadi bahan ejekan selama diperjalanan.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, jika jumlah mereka sebanyak ini, mana muat kalau mereka semua naik dalam satu mobil yang sama. Apalagi mobil Taecyeon yang sejatinya Veyron sport dengan dua jok bangku depan dan belakang, tidak seluas _Van_.

Prosesor otak Baekhyun yang tidak lebih besar dari kacang almond tiba-tiba berputar, memproses kejadian mencurigakan di kepalanya.

"Kak, serius _nih_ kita akan naik ini?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya menunjuk mobil tersebut dengan wajah ngeri seolah-olah benda itu adalah seekor naga berkepala alien.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Taecyeon, lalu disusul oleh cekikikan tiga orang berbeda kelamin.

Perasaan Baekhyun mulai tidak enak.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kan tidak muat."

"Muat kok." Jessica nimbrung. "Kak Taecyeon yang menyetir, aku duduk disebelahnya di jok depan. Nah kalian berempat di jok belakang. Tiffany akan dipangku kak Nichkhun, dan kau Baekki sayang, dipangku sama Chanyeol."

"APA?!" Perut Baekhyun rasanya mendidih saat itu juga.

Kurang ajar mereka semua. Berani-beraninya berbuat curang pada makhluk manis seperti Baekhyun.

"Kenapa bukan aku saja yang duduk disebelah kak Taecyeon?!" Protes bocah itu dengan wajah setengah murka setengah menderita.

"Lalu maksudmu aku yang dipangku Chanyeol, _gitu_?" Serang Jessica balik.

"Kalian tidak adil padaku!"

"Itu sudah sangat adil, Baekki sayang." Bujuk Jessica sekali lagi.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu _ahjusi_ saja yang menyetir. Biarkan mereka pangku-pangkuan dibelakang." Bocah itu menyeret Chanyeol menuju jok kemudi, tidak memberikan pria itu kesempatan untuk protes.

"Tapi bocah, aku tidak bisa bawa mobil." Bohong Chanyeol memasang wajah menyesal, padahal dalam hati dia sedang tertawa jahat.

" _Ahjusi_ kan bekerja dibidang otomotif, tidak mungkin tidak bisa menyetir!" Untungnya, Baekhyun ini masih ada jenius-jeniusnya walaupun sedikit.

"Aku tidak bisa bawa mobil bukan karena tidak bisa menyetir, tapi SIM-ku ditilang polisi empat bulan yang lalu sehabis kebut-kebutan." Dan sialnya, Chanyeol tidak kehabisan ide untuk berbohong.

"Kenapa harus kebut-kebutan _sih_?! Sekarang jadi tidak punya SIM kan!"

"Salahkan saja polisinya, kenapa menilangku?! Kan cuma kebut-kebutan, tidak menabrak orang."

"Iiisshh!" Baekhyun yang kalut, melancarkan pukulan kearah pria itu dengan brutal.

"Sudah, sudah! Kalau tidak mau ikut, kalian berdua naik taksi saja sana." Perkataan Taecyeon barusan mujarab membuat si bayi singa diam.

Tangannya yang sudah terangkat ingin memukul Chanyeol, menggantung di udara.

"Ya sudah, kami ikut." Jawabnya lirih dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Bibirnya manyun sambil berjalan ke jok belakang dan membuka pintunya.

 _Mood_ bocah itu kembali _down_ saat menyaksikan Tiffany dan Nichkhun yang sudah pangku-pangkuan mesra di jok belakang. Tepat disebelah kursinya dan Chanyeol. Tangan kakaknya itu merangkul leher sang pacar dengan genit, dan tangan Nichkhun sudah tertanam kokoh melingkari pinggang kakaknya. Ugh, apa-apaan itu, Baekhyun ingin muntah melihatnya.

"Kak, atap mobilnya dibuka saja ya? Ada dua orang mesum disini yang membuatku gerah." Sindir Baekhyun terang-terangan, lalu mendaratkan bokong malangnya diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Ketika tangan pria itu ingin memeluk pinggangnya, Baekhyun segera menampar tangan tersebut. "Jangan berani-berani mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya!"

Resiko jika membawa anak _dibawah umur_ ya begini.

"Bukan... Itu, itu, bisa geser kebelakang sedikit lagi tidak?" Chanyeol gelagapan menjelaskannya. "Biar posisinya lebih _pas_."

"Posisi apa?" Baekhyun memicing curiga, matanya menusuk wajah pria itu sementara telinganya dapat mendengar mesin mobil telah dinyalakan. Tak lama setelah itu atap mobil terbuka, _akhirnyaaa_ , pekik Baekhyun sejahtera.

"Anu, itu, bokongmu digeser sedikit lagi keatas—"

"TUHKAN SI MESUM INI BERPIKIRAN CABUL PADAKU!"

"Eh, eh, tidak, tidak, bukan seperti itu —aduh!"

Terlambat. Baekhyun sudah keburu berbalik dan menyerang. Rambut pria itu ditarik kedepan dan kebelakang tanpa belas kasihan.

Nichkhun yang melihat keberingasan terjadi disebelahnya hanya meringis, tidak berani ikut campur dalam urusan _rumah tangga_ orang lain. Sedangkan Tiffany dan Jessica justru memberikan _death glare_ pada Chanyeol seolah ingin mengatakan;

' _Berani berbuat cabul pada adikku, ucapkan kata-kata terakhir pada penismu sebelum kami kebiri sekarang juga._ '

Apes benar Chanyeol malam ini. Taecyeon sang kakak pun tidak punya pilihan lain selain diam, mau membela adiknya takut didamprat oleh pacarnya. Begini _nih_ susahnya kalau kakak adik jatuh cintanya pada kakak beradik pula.

Dunia serasa isinya lautan semua. Mau berenang kekiri ketemu air, berenang kekanan ketemu air juga, berenang kedepan atau kebelakang sama saja.

Serba salah. Ugh.

"Makanya duduk yang benar, jangan banyak bergerak." Kritik Chanyeol menyentil paha bocah itu.

Bukannya menurut, Baekhyun malah _misuh-misuh_ tidak jelas membuat _Chanyeol kecil_ gelisah didalam sana. Memberontak ingin diberi kehangatan.

Kalau sudah begini, Chanyeol juga jadinya yang tersiksa selama di perjalanan. Dan sialnya tidak ada yang peduli.

Ibaratnya, kata 'mesum' dan Park Chanyeol sudah seperti pasangan sehidup semati. Tidak berpikiran mesum sehari, badannya bisa gatal-gatal.

Kalau diurutkan kedalam namanya, kira-kira akan seperti ini;

Park _mesum_ Chanyeol.

Dan segala jenis kemesuman itu tercipta dalam wujud mungil bernama Baekhyun. Seorang remaja berwajah bocah yang menjadi objek kemesuman terbesarnya, yang sekaligus sudah dipatenkan menjadi langganan kecabulannya.

Sialan sekali.

Salah apa Baekhyun hingga harus diberi cobaan sebesar Park Chanyeol? Dia memang terlahir menjadi anak manis, tapi itu bukan salahnya oke? Sudah kodrat dari alam, Baekhyun bisa apa?

Chanyeol saja yang aneh. Naksir _kok_ sama Baekhyun yang setengah bocah setengah —ya, begitulah.

Hening sejenak. Baekhyun yang awalnya bergerak seperti cacing kepanasan, mendadak diam. Chanyeol sudah keringat dingin saking gelisahnya pada posisi ambigu mereka. Keduanya bahkan tidak peduli pada pasangan disebelah mereka yang sudah lupa dunia.

Dengan inisiatip yang muncul pertama kali, pria yang lebih tua bergerak memajukan wajahnya untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada bocah yang berada diatas pangkuannya. Kesempatan modus yang bagus.

"Kenapa diam, hm?"

"Di-dingin." Bisik bocah itu ragu-ragu, suaranya tidak kalah pelan.

Sekarang Chanyeol dibuat bingung harus berbuat apa. Kalau dia peluk tubuh mungil tersebut, nanti dia dikatai cabul seperti tadi. Kalau dibiarkanpun tidak mungkin. Chanyeol mana tega.

"Dadaku cukup hangat, jika kau tidak keberatan."

Namun Park Chanyeol, yang mengira niat tulusnya akan ditolak mentah-mentah, justru terkejut ketika kepala bocah itu jatuh keatas dadanya. Kemudian meringkuk diantara ceruk lehernya mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Jangan ke-geer-an ya _ahjusi_ , aku hanya numpang sebentar." Celetuk Baekhyun masih mempertahankan sikap tsunderenya yang melegenda itu.

Apapun alasannya, Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli. Dia yang merasa adanya kesempatan untuk _grepe-grepe_ , lekas melingkarkan tangannya mengelilingi pinggang si bocah. Merasakan kehangatan yang dijanjikan oleh pria tersebut, Baekhyun semakin merapat.

Park Chanyeol nyengir bahagia.

Tanpa disadari oleh pria itu, senyum kecil terbit di bibir Baekhyun dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya. Karena kenyataannya, Baekhyun tidak benar-benar kedinginan.

...

 **Sinsa-** _ **dong**_ **area, Gangnam**.

Sejauh mata memandang, jejeran pohon ginkgo memenuhi _fashion street_ disisi kanan dan kiri.

Jalanan yang tidak terlalu luas membuat segalanya dapat dilihat dalam sekali lirik. Di depan galeri pakaian desaigner terkenal; _Andre Kim_ , Veyron metalik milik Taecyeon terparkir gagah dengan kilau yang menantang minta digoresi menggunakan sebilah besi runcing.

Sederet remaja tanggung juga tidak ingin kalah memenuhi jalan, sudah seperti tradisi wajib setiap sabtu malam tiba, banyak remaja yang memilih _hangout_ didaerah ini untuk melepas suntuk seminggu penuh setelah berada di sekolah. Para remaja tumpah ruah memadati setiap sisi. Terutama cafe-cafe pinggir jalan yang menjamur, suasananya terkesan anak muda sekali.

Jika bocah seperti Baekhyun keluyuran disekitar sini, sebenarnya aman-aman saja. Toh, mau jalan kaki juga nyaman, soalnya trotoar dan pedestriannya bisa dikatakan oke. Dalam artian bebas dari PKL dan tukang parkir motor dadakan.

Kalau perut tiba-tiba keroncongan, tinggal merapat ke stand makanan terdekat atau mampir di cafe pinggir jalan. _Yeah_ , tipe-tipe tempat nongkrong paling ramai dikunjungi.

Hingga tibalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di outlet pakaian branded; _8eight second_. Jessica dan Tiffany mempercayakan adik bungsu mereka digiring oleh Chanyeol selagi mereka berdua pergi bersama pacar masing-masing, dengan kedok ingin membeli _skin care_.

"Oi bocah, kenapa kita kesini?" Tanya Chanyeol garuk-garuk kepala tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia tidak menyangka akhir pekannya akan berakhir ditempat mengenaskan bernama _fashion street_ , jelas-jelas pria seperti Chanyeol tidak dapat dikategorikan kedalam kalangan sosialita yang gemar belanja.

"Entahlah, kakiku yang membawaku kemari."

Chanyeol semakin bingung. "Kau ingin beli baju?"

"Tidak."

Alis pria itu berjengit sebelah. "Lalu?"

Baekhyun tidak segera menjawab, anak itu justru menarik ujung jaket Chanyeol dengan kencang. "Aku bilang kan aku tidak tahu."

Mendesah, Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya yang sudah terlihat lelah mengikuti kemauan tuyul satu ini sejak tadi.

"Ya sudah, kita pergi mencari makan saja bagaimana? Kehidupan didalam perutku sudah mengajukan demo minta diisi."

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, perut Baekhyun berbunyi.

Tanpa harus berpikir sekali lagi, Baekhyun sudah tahu siapa yang menyeret tangannya dan mendudukkan badannya di kursi pojokan cafe. Bahkan pria yang menyeretnya ini memanggil pelayan seperti memanggil induk ayam yang bertelur sekandang.

Urakan dan seenaknya.

Untung saja Baekhyun sudah keburu menutup wajahnya ketika pengunjung yang lain menatap ilfil kearah mereka.

" _Banana split_ -nya satu, kalau untuk bocah ini berikan saja _Floating Island_ dengan _cone_ yang besar dan potongan _strawberry_." Chanyeol membalik halaman menu berikutnya, tidak membiarkan Baekhyun mengeluarkan pendapat sedikitpun.

"Untuk _appetizier_ -nya, tuan?" Sang pelayan bertanya ketika melihat Chanyeol terlalu lama memilih menu.

" _Gourmet nachos_ -nya dua porsi ukuran sedang. Dan dua mangkuk _soup hisen_." Ucapnya final dan menyerahkan kembali buku menu kepada pelayan.

"Baik tuan, pesanan anda segera kami antarkan."

"Hya! _Ahjusi_!"

"Aduh!" Chanyeol mengelus bahunya yang baru saja ditampar oleh tangan bocah laki-laki disebelahnya.

"Siapa yang suruh _ahjusi_ pesan makanan untukku? Aku tidak suka _nachos_!"

"Jangan dimakan bagian itu, tinggalkan saja nanti."

"Aku juga tidak suka sup ikan filet yang masih segar." Baekhyun masih ngotot.

"Ya Tuhan, seleramu benar-benar." Mendesah panjang, punggung tegapnya merosot kesandaran kursi.

"Maaf ya _ahjusi_ yang sok tahu dan menyebalkan, selera kita tidak bisa disamakan!"

"Jadi seleramu yang seperti apa, bocah manja yang suka marah-marah?"

"Aku mau pesan _Milk potage soup_."

"Astaga, itu menu untuk anak kecil."

"APA KATAMU?!"

"Tidak, tidak, hanya bercanda." Ringis Chanyeol seraya mengelus cuping telinganya yang berdengung. Terlalu terkesima dengan lengkingan suara anak itu.

Menit-menit berlalu begitu cepat tak membiarkan Chanyeol menikmati wajah bocah manis didepannya ini barang sebentar saja ketika sang pelayan yang tadi berjalan ke meja mereka dengan nampan pesanan di tangannya. Chanyeol hampir mengumpat tidak elit ketika melihat _Banana split_ pesanannya ternyata amit-amit kecil sekali porsinya dibandingkan dengan _Floating island_ milik Baekhyun.

Gemulai dan terlatih, pelayan itu memajukan tubuhnya meletakkan satu persatu menu keatas meja. Entah hanya perasaan Chanyeol saja atau bagaimana, tapi si pelayan kelihatan tertarik padanya. Apalagi ketika mata Chanyeol yang positif sehat tanpa gangguan apapun, menangkap kerlingan nakal dari wanita berseragam itu.

"Ada pesanan yang lain, tuan?"

Dan ya Tuhan, apa-apaan suara manja barusan. Chanyeol seketika iritasi.

"Bisa tutup tirainya untuk kami?" Tanya pria itu sedikit terganggu dengan senyuman si pelayan.

"Baik, tuan." Tirai berbahan satin itu pun jatuh terbentang hingga ujungnya menyentuh lantai.

Baekhyun yang keasyikan berkecimpung pada menunya dan merasakan _Strawberry_ meleleh dilidahnya, tidak ambil pusing dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Dia terlalu sibuk.

"Oh, satu lagi." Senyum jahil melengkung di wajah tampan Chanyeol. "Bisa bawakan _Milk potage soup_ untuk pacarku ini? Tapi aku ingin pelayan lain yang mengantarnya."

Lantas saja raut terkejut tercetak diwajah gugup pelayan itu, Chanyeol sampai ingin tertawa terkencing-kencing melihat ekspresinya.

"Baik, tuan."

...

 **Rodeo street, Gangnam**

Baekhyun berakhir terkurung seperti bayi anjing diantara ketiak Chanyeol saat anak itu lagi-lagi mengeluh kedinginan. Tapi kali ini dia benar-benar menggigil, tidak sekedar ingin bercanda.

Chanyeol sampai kasihan melihatnya. Ya walaupun sekalian modus pegang-pegang.

Mereka lumayan jauh pergi mengitari Gangnam, pria itu bahkan merasa kedua kakak bocah ini pasti sedang panik bukan main semenjak menelepon mereka dari setengah jam yang lalu.

"Pakai jaketku saja ya?"

"Tidak usah." Baekhyun menarik ujung lengan _sweater_ -nya demi melindungi hawa dingin tengah malam yang masuk menyentuh pori-pori kulitnya.

Chanyeol lantas menghentikan langkahnya. Sudah tidak tahan untuk melepas jaketnya dan melindungi tubuh kecil tersebut dengan atau tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya.

"Jangan menolak, bocah. Tubuhmu bisa membeku."

Baekhyun yang sudah kepalang terbungkus dengan jaket besar pria itu hanya bisa merengut. Meskipun dia tidak bisa menolak kehadiran semburat merah yang menghangati pipinya. " _Ahjusi_ berlebihan sekali. Salju tahun kemarin lebih dingin dari ini, tapi tubuhku tidak membeku."

"Tapi kenyataannya sekarang kau menggigil, bocah." Namanya juga Chanyeol, mau perhatian malah berujung memaksa.

"Nanti kalau _ahjusi_ yang kedinginan bagaimana?"

"Waaah pengertian sekali sayangku." Dia yang kelewat gemas lalu menekan dagu anak itu sambil ber-haha dan hehe karena merasa diperhatikan balik.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa pipinya merona. Dia pikir mungkin demamnya datang terlalu cepat.

"Cium dulu makanya biar aku tidak kedinginan."

"Mesum!" Kalau Baekhyun sudah berucap dengan nada kesal-merajuk seperti itu, Chanyeol hanya bisa nyengir dan mengacak-acak rambut lebat anak itu.

"Maksudnya tidak mau ditempat ramai? Kalau begitu ayo ke tempat sepi." Si pria tinggi lantas menyambar tangan mungil Baekhyun dan menautkannya dengan miliknya.

"Itu _sih_ maumu, _ahjusi_." Komentar si bocah, tampak tidak protes ketika tubuhnya diseret seenaknya oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri pun sampai terbengong-bengong, apa disaat kedinginan otak Baekhyun tidak bekerja dengan benar?

Kalau begitu, Chanyeol perlu membuktikannya dengan satu hal.

Dia tarik tubuh bocah itu agar berhadapan dengannya, tangannya secara ajaib menemukan pinggang Baekhyun dan—

"Bocah, ayo kita menikah."

.

.

.

.

—( **TBC** ) **—**

.

.

.

.

 **A/n : (Warning: bacotan panjang, yang males baca skip saja baby)**

Apa kabar kalian semua? Masih pada jomblo aja nih? HAHAHAHA SAMA. Kampret sekali.

Pertama-tama /buka naskah bacotan/

Happy birthday Kak Dee ^0^)/ ajegile yang udah tambah tuwir tapi belum nikah-nikah ciee *dikepret* Semoga dirimu cepetan ketemu jodoh dan kasih ane ponakan(?) yang cimit unyu bala-bala macem Baekhyun. *terjun* Traktiran jangan lupa oii traktiraaaan /kadonya dulu mana?-_-/ masih otewe diantar gojek :'''V

Ngomong-ngomong seputar pertanyaan kalian soal projek buku CIC, itu masih buku tentang Chanbaek kok^^ Kan berhubung ceritanya tentang Boys Love, jadi nyetaknya di penerbit khusus. Kebetulan kak Dee punya teman yang kerja disitu. Insya Allah cover bukunya bakalan dikerjain sama **Real_PaoChan** kalau gak ada perubahan. Dan bukunya bakalan diedarin secara online dari situs CIC sendiri, bukunya gak dikirim ke Gramedia soalnya kan ini cerita tentang Boys Love. ChanBaek kan sama-sama cowok :'))

Ngerti kan? Ngerti kan? /naik turunin alis/

Oioooi makasih atas semangatnya sayang-sayangkuuu *halah* Kalo bukunya udah **jadi** ntar dikabarin CIC kok, aku juga bakalan ngabarin tenang saja :'''V

Baidewei, update malem ini khusus barengan sama author-author GS; **flameshine, godgalriri, BaekByCuu**. Ane nyempil sendiri update Yaoi wkwk /nyusruk diketek chanyeol/

Yang nanyain kapan update barengan lagi sama author kwek-kwek (read: _**JongTakGu88, Amie Leen, Pupuputri, Sayaka Dini, Redapplee, Blood type-B, Oh Lana**_ ) sabaaar, kami bakalan update bareng-bareng lagi kok, tungguin aja :')) /kapan?/ tunggu aja pokoknya.-.

Chapter ini rasanya rada gimana gitu pas nulisnya. Tiap ngetik nama Jessica, keingat sama kasus racun sianida /pijak aja gue pijak/ Giliran nulis scene KhunFany, malah keingat sama rumor mba tipani lagi pacaran sama rapper Gray duh. Ayoyoi ngomongin si mas Gray, dia ini artis dari agensi AOMG. Nah keingat lagi dulunya pas AOMG launching di Club besar Gangnam, disitu tuh ada Justin Bieber nya T.T Jadi bawaannya nulis chapter ini agak naninuneno gitu.

 **-Kapan nih rate nya bakal naik jadi M?**

Secepatnyaaa. Tinggal nunggu halalin si ahjusi sama si permen kapas diatas altar. Kan naena nya lebih asoy XD

 **-Di chapter berapa ff ini tamat?**

Rencananya ff ini tamatnya di belasan chapter, dan juga bakalan nyeritain kehidupan rumah tangga absurd mereka. Kalo aku sama Sindi masih kecanduan(?) sama ff ini, mungkin nembus chapter 20an.

 **-Boleh request ff ini jadi Mpreg gak? Pengen ChanBaek punya anak beneran.**

Tergantung seberapa banyak yang pengen ff ini dibikin Mpreg. Kebetulan laki-laki hamil udah bukan hal baru lagi, ada ilmu kedokterannya juga yang ngebuktiin kalau laki-laki ada yang punya rahim dan bisa hamil. Aku pernah nonton acaranya di youtube, ntar ulang ubeg-ubeg artikel yang lain buat referensi kalaupun banyak yang pengen **Young Husband** dibikin Mpreg^^

Sampai jumpa~ See you~ Annyeong~ Sayonara~ Pob gan mai na~ /bacot hoi-_-

 **Thanks to:**

 **Park Yoo Ni | baelight | anaals | herocuteizumi | firgazzy | chanB | CBHSMe | Pupuputri | 641 ChanBaekYeol | littlechanbaek | BiEl025 | Vanilla92 | Zahra492 | lisaachandinii | aminion | byunbaebybaechu | neapolitana | exobaeolchabae | Pexingyixing | dobisogogilove | JoKykio | neniFanadicky | septianaditya1997 | ani oktavia 96 | lisaachandinii | ftakedaa | jongdaelz | RirinAyu | PinkuDeer | CYBH** nih udah disebutin :D **| socloverqua | babypark94** hai, aku notice dirimu kok ;) nih buktinya hoho **| CandyBaek | Maulina97 | CBfrlght | Byun Jie | Pikapikabyun | exoinmylove | hunniehan | rae soojin | ParkHyun614 | 90Rahmayani | Guest(1) | firelight478 | GitaPark | VampireDPS | V3 pitchezta | twinspuppy | Baekhyuni JK | chocomilkfaza | Rahma993 | Guest(2) | Hyurien92 | chanhyun | tiayusnia | nakoyama nekochan | biezzle | chan-L | chanbanana | kkamjongyehet** hai~ makasih atas spam reviewnya di PYD dan disini :') maaf gak bisa balas reviewmu di PYD, boleh kok kalo mau kenal lebih dekat, tapi kalo ID Line, aku lagi deactive di Line. Kalau mau berteman di bbm, monggo diinvite 26CD4C41 :D **| pinkukumaaa | fwxing | nur991fah | silviaafufu | LaviniaCho21 | Baka Kiranss | shykiters** haaii juga kamu yang disana~ makasih udah mau luangin waktu buat spam review nya yang panjaang :v jangan bosan buat balik XD **| littletawn | vtriandani | Alya Park51 | ElaKim | BLUEFIRE0805 | Riris926 | chanbaeqiss | cbhyera | CHANBAEK FOREVER | fvirliani | apersonnn**

 **P.s :** Sorry gak semua reviewnya bisa dibalas, soalnya bacotan chapter ini aja udah panjang ehehe nanti dilain waktu bakalan aku balasin reviewnya satu-satu :*

 **P.s.s :** Kotak review menunggu belaian :^


	8. Chapter 8

**CHANBAEK FANFIC PARADE - SPECIAL UPDATE**

 **TO CELEBRATE**

 **#ChanBaekID 4th ANNIVERSARY**

 **26.05.2012 - 26.05.2016**

 **present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Bocah, ayo kita menikah."_

Secara konotatif, Baekhyun sedang tidak melamun, dia sadar sepenuhnya. Matanya yang berukuran kurang besar terbuka tanpa mengurangi diameter aslinya. Tapi ekspresi kosongnya membuat alam bawah sadar anak itu seolah sedang meregang nyawa.

Lamaran itu lagi. Katakanlah Baekhyun terlalu lelah untuk membuat pria itu sadar, tapi sebenarnya pun, dia kesulitan membuat keputusan ditengah angin malam yang menusuk persendiannya.

Dingin membuatnya sulit berpikir.

Sementara Baekhyun terus mendongak, dia dapat merasakan lengan pria itu membungkus pinggangnya, secara perlahan mulai mengencang.

Baekhyun berdehem, meskipun jantungnya sedang ketar-ketir didalam sana.

" _Ahjusi_..." Kabut nafas keluar dari dalam mulut bocah itu, membumbung membentuk sebuah kepalan bulat. "Jika aku seorang gadis, dan diusiaku yang sekarang, menikah adalah bentuk kamuflase dari; _aku telah hamil_."

Alis Chanyeol bertemu, "Maksudnya?"

Baekhyun juga merasa jawabannya aneh dan sedikit lari dari topik pembicaraan, tapi berhubung dia sedang gugup karena kedinginan, maka dimaafkan.

Sebelum menjawab, Baekhyun bertanya-tanya mengapa nafas Chanyeol yang menimpa wajahnya bisa begitu memabukkan.

 _Apa?_

"Jika seorang gadis menikah diusia yang sama denganku, itu artinya dia sedang hamil. Karena dia malu mengakui kehamilannya, maka dia menikah." Jelas Baekhyun, yang justru terkesan berbelit-belit.

Untungnya Chanyeol tidak bodoh-bodoh _amat_ mengartikan maksud dari ucapan bocah permen kapas _nya_. Dia tersenyum skeptis dan sadar bahwa keinginnya untuk menikah semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia naikkan lengannya sedikit keatas, mendorong punggung kecil tersebut agar dada mereka menempel semakin erat. "Tapi kau bukan seorang gadis." Katanya pelan, suaranya mulai memberat. "Tidak ada yang memalukan menikah diusianmu yang sekarang. Pernikahan adalah satu jenjang yang lebih serius untuk sebuah hubungan yang akan bertahan lama, dan perasaanku ini, aku sudah lama memilikinya untukmu."

Baekhyun menjadi kesal setengah mati pada dirinya karena tidak dapat bernapas dengan benar. Pipinya bersemu tanpa dia kehendaki, dan itu membuatnya ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri sebanyak lima kali.

Dia tahan geraman disela-sela giginya agar tidak membuat pria itu mengetahui kekesalannya. Karena nyatanya Chanyeol juga tidak berhasil ditolak dengan cara yang halus.

"Tidakkah _ahjusi_ mengerti, aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada _ahjusi_."

Bukannya tersinggung, pria itu tersenyum maklum. Mungkin efek karena keseringan ditolak oleh bocah didepannya ini membuatnya mulai terbiasa _didzalimi_.

Maklum dan tidak tahu diri itu perbedaannya sangat tipis. Untuk kasus ini mungkin Chanyeol adalah keduanya.

"Aku ragu kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun untukku. Setahuku, kau yang dulu dengan dirimu yang sekarang sudah jauh berbeda." Tersenyum tipis, Chanyeol turunkan kepalanya menuju telinga anak itu. "Kau hanya belum menyadarinya, bahwa kau, telah menaruh hati padaku. Mungkin cinta?"

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri ngeri mendengar kata terakhir yang dibisikkan Chanyeol ke telinganya, dia bahkan tidak tahu banyak hal tentang cinta. Dan wow apa-apaan pria itu menebak seenak jidatnya saja?

"Tidak mungkin." Baekhyun menggeliat minta dilepaskan, namun lengan Chanyeol masih bertahan memenjara tubuh mereka. "Kau membuatku tidak bisa bernafas, _ahjusi_!"

Dua pukulan keras mampir menyapa dada kiri Chanyeol.

"Baiklah." Secara perlahan pelukan mereka terlepas. "Aku tidak akan memaksa." Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, membentuk gestur menyerah. Padahal dalam hati dia sedang melakukan tarian salsa bersama seratus jenis lumba-lumba di pantai karena berhasil membuat bocah itu merona. Ingin sekali rasanya dia melepas bajunya lalu berlari ke tengah jalan dan memutar-mutar bajunya ke udara, dia ingin melakukan selebrasi. Mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa Baekhyun miliknya malam ini.

"Aku mau pulang!"

Tapi imajinasinya segera lenyap begitu menyadari bocah itu sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depannya. Lengkap dengan kebiasaannya menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Tidak tahukah dia hal itu justru membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan?

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa ingin _menerkamnya_ dari belakang lalu berkata, " _Surprise, balaa! Kau pikir aku tahan berdiri saja disana sementara kau begitu menggemaskan di depan sini?_ "

Tapi Chanyeol harus menyingkirkan pemikiran tersebut karena Baekhyun sudah berjalan semakin jauh.

Sembari membuat langkah yang besar-besar, Chanyeol membenarkan letak kerah kemejanya.

"Yakin _nih_ tidak mau menikah denganku?" Kini dia berhasil mengekor di belakang bocah itu. Menahan diri untuk tidak menculik anak manis seperti Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu _ahjusi_ mulai mengantuk karena ini sudah larut malam, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau mimpi _ahjusi_ datang secepat ini."

Chanyeol tertawa, kali ini lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Sembari tertawa, dia memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menurutnya akan menjadi luar biasa jika dia berhasil melakukannya.

Entah kesesatan yang mana lagi yang datang padanya hingga membuatnya merasa mendapat kesempatan yang bagus untuk memodusi bocah permen kapas tersebut.

"Apanya yang lucu?! Dan _please_ , berhenti tertawa bodoh seperti itu!" Baekhyun menjerit. Jeritannya menggema disetiap sisi gang yang mereka lewati. Dia kesal pada Chanyeol, pada trotoar, pada lampu jalan dan pada semua yang dia lihat malam ini.

"Aku sedang berpikir, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menghilang dari hidupmu?"

Baekhyun mencibir, "Hidupku akan jauh lebih sejahtera jika hal itu terjadi."

"Kau serius?"

"Apa itu perlu dipertanyakan lagi? Aku akan —AWAASS!"

Di persimpangan jalan —di depan toko pernak-pernik yang menjual boneka _Gudetama_ — Baekhyun kembali menjerit melihat Chanyeol nyaris ditabrak sepeda motor. Tapi sialnya pria itu malah tertawa tidak mau berhenti sambil memegangi perutnya dan menunjuk wajah Baekhyun, juga terpancar gurat kemenangan di wajah mesum sialannya.

"Lihatkan? Kau takut kehilanganku." Katanya kesulitan ditengah usahanya menahan tawa.

"TIDAK BEGITU JUGA CARANYA! YANG TADI ITU TERLALU KONYOL! TERBUAT DARI APA _SIH_ SEBENARNYA KAU INI!"

Satu pukulan keras mendarat di bahu pria itu, Baekhyun kesal bukan main. Pengemudi tadi bisa saja gegabah dan menabraknya, lalu Chanyeol akan dilarikan ke rumah sakit atau sedikitnya kakinya akan terkilir, tapi yang dilakukan pria itu hanya menyeringai menjijikkan membuat Baekhyun ingin memukul wajah itu dengan tongkat _base ball_. Mungkin sepuluh kali terdengar sangat adil.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya diluar perkiraan Baekhyun. Pria itu tiba-tiba menciumnya, berantakan dan seenaknya. Baekhyun mengerang protes saat merasakan bibir bawahnya dihisap kuat. Sisi lain dirinya yang masih waras menyuruhnya untuk mendorong Chanyeol karena demi Tuhan pria itu menciumannya di tepi jalan dan siapa saja dapat melihat mereka sekarang.

Tapi belum sempat dia melaksanakan niatnya mendorong pria itu, telinganya justru lebih dulu menangkap suara _blitz_ kamera yang berdenging berkali-kali dari sisi kanan mereka.

 _Sial, ada yang sedang merekam_. Pikirnya kacau.

Maka ketika ciuman itu terlepas, Baekhyun segera mengambil langkah pertama kali meninggalkan tempat itu dengan rona merah yang menyerang hingga ke telinganya. Dia seribu persen melupakan Park Chanyeol di belakangnya yang justru mendatangi seorang pemuda yang merekam mereka tadi.

"Hoi kau, siapa namamu?"

"Chu-Chunji." Pemuda itu tampak takut, dia khawatir ponselnya akan dirampas oleh Chanyeol lalu dibanting ke aspal yang dingin karena terlalu lancang merekam adegan ciuman pria itu beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jadi Chunji, bisa kirim rekaman tadi padaku?"

Pemuda bernama Chunji itu melongo sebentar lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Sambil tersenyum kikuk dia menjawab, "Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Chanyeol bertanya, apakah dia sedang dihukum?

Setahunya, dia selalu berbuat baik kepada anak tetangganya. Jika masalahnya adalah Baekhyun terganggu dengan rayuannya selama ini, maka Chanyeol dengan berbesar hati mengatakan bahwa itu adalah bentuk perhatian yang selalu ingin dia berikan untuk Baekhyun. Karena bagi Chanyeol, menggombal bukanlah suatu tindak kejahatan. Beda lagi ceritanya jika dia menggombal sambil _mempereteli_ baju anak itu satu persatu.

Tidak, Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk mundur, dia adalah pria yang tangguh. Dia hanya perlu menguatkan diri atas penolakan-penolakan Baekhyun selama ini karena, astaga, Baekhyun mungkin tidak siap dengan semua ini.

Chanyeol akan menunggu, tenang saja.

Itu tidak jadi masalah. Tidak ada yang melarangnya, sungguh. Park Chanyeol bebas melakukan apa saja yang dia inginkan karena ini adalah hidupnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba ibunya berteriak dengan suara yang sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengubur tubuh besarmu dibawah selimut bodohmu itu sementara di meja makan sarapanmu sudah dingin? Kau bahkan lupa sekarang sudah jam berapa dan bertingkah seolah-olah kau adalah pengangguran yang..."

 _Blablabla_... Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mendengarkan omelan ibunya sampai disitu. Telinganya terlalu berharga untuk dirusak sepagi ini.

 _Sialan, ini bahkan sudah jam sembilan, pemalas!_

Chanyeol mengintip dari balik guling, matanya menemukan matahari diluar jendela bersinar sedikit keterlaluan. Ohh, ini akan menjadi hari yang berjalan amat panjang untuknya.

Dia menarik ponsel dibawah bantal. Sedikit menyengir melihat tampilan baru dari _screenlock_ -nya adalah gambar dirinya dan Baekhyun yang tengah berciuman di Gangnam.

"Selamat pagi, mofo!" Sapanya di depan ponsel seolah benda itu dapat berbicara. Lengkap dengan julukan barunya untuk Baekhyun.

Bukannya beranjak berdiri lalu pergi mandi, dia justru membuka galeri fotonya dan menemukan banyak gambar dirinya yang tengah mencium Baekhyun yang berhasil ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh Chunji. Meskipun tidak begitu bersih karena lampu jalan di Gangnam tidak menyala dengan watt yang besar. Tak apa, beginipun Chanyeol sudah merasa bersyukur.

Terberkatilah Chunji dan segala ide-idenya.

Sebelum mengambil handuk dan meletakkan ponselnya diatas nakas tempat tidur, Chanyeol kembali mengintip matahari dari balik jendela, berharap matahari tersebut tiba-tiba memiliki mata dan hidung seperti dalam serial Teletubies. Dengan senang hati Chanyeol akan bicara seperti;

" _Matahari yang baik, bisakah untuk hari ini saja kau bersinar lebih manusiawi sedikit? Aku tidak ingin kakiku kepanasan ketika menginjak aspal lalu aku melompat-lompat seperti monyet karnaval. Tolonglah kasihan padaku yang sudah terlambat berangkat kerja ini._ "

Tapi melihat matahari yang tampaknya tidak memiliki belas kasihan hari ini, membuat Chanyeol berpikir betapa keterlaluannya serial Teletubies yang telah membuat imajinasinya meliar.

Dia kembali menarik ponselnya untuk bertanya pada Gikwang apakah Bos mereka datang ke bengkel hari ini. Lalu matanya disuguhi oleh wajah Baekhyun yang menjadi tampilan _wallpaper_ ponselnya. Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan senyumnya, karena setiap kali melihat wajah anak itu, dia dibuat jatuh cinta berkali-kali. Yeah, Chanyeol memang agak menggelikan. Tapi percayalah, hanya orang bodoh yang tidak ingin dicintai sebesar Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun.

Itu ada sejarahnya, jika kau ingin tahu.

Baekhyun adalah anak yang sangat manis saat pertama kali Chanyeol tidak sengaja melihatnya diumur lima tahun. Pipi dan hidungnya berwarna kemerahan seolah anak itu selalu habis menangis setiap Chanyeol melihatnya. Baekhyun kecil bertumbuh menjadi remaja SMA, meskipun di mata Chanyeol dia tetap terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Pada saat itu juga Chanyeol merasa bahwa dia tidak lagi memandang Baekhyun sebagai anak tetangganya, atau sebagai anak kecil berpipi kemerahan kesukaannya. Pertumbuhan Baekhyun sempurna saat dia menginjak SMA, tubuhnya, wajahnya, Baekhyun terlihat begitu... Luar biasa.

Perasaan anehnya muncul setiap saat ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, meskipun Baekhyun lebih sering memberikannya plototan galak. Tapi baginya itu _death-cute-glare_ terbaik yang pernah dia lihat.

Pertemuan kesekian mereka terjadi saat keduanya menghadiri _launching_ **Byun Holly** di Itaewon. Baekhyun terlihat sangat _cantik_ saat itu dengan rambut berwarna madunya, membuat Chanyeol hampir berlutut mengemis cinta anak itu. Namun lagi-lagi semesta seperti menghempaskannya kedalam _blackhole_ setiap Baekhyun memasang wajah ilfil melihat kehadirannya.

Park Chanyeol tertawa membayangkannya, tak menyangka setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, perasaannya masih sama untuk anak tetangga yang dilihatnya pada usia lima tahun.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun." Ucapnya sembari berdecak dan menggelengkan kepala. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?!" Monolognya, seolah Baekhyun ada disana.

.

.

.

Kamis seharusnya menjadi tipikal hari yang menyenangkan untuk Baekhyun.

Biasanya dia akan mengunjungi Minseok ke rumah anak itu, lalu mereka akan pergi bermain ke _Lotte World_ sampai lupa diri, atau sengaja melupakan Kyungsoo yang akan marah-marah karena mereka tidak mengajaknya.

Kamis juga biasanya hari yang digunakan Sehun untuk mengunjunginya di **Byun Holly** ketika mereka masih pacaran dulu. Mengingat Sehun membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis sampai dirinya terserang flu.

Apalagi ketika Baekhyun tidak sengaja melihat wajah lelaki itu didalam galeri ponselnya, dia ingin mati saja. Sudah puluhan kali Baekhyun berniat akan menghapus foto-foto mantan pacarnya itu, melenyapkan apapun yang berbau _Sehun_ dari hidupnya, tapi ratusan kali pula hatinya menolak untuk melakukan. Setidaknya foto-foto itu menjadi kenangan terakhir Sehun yang masih tersisa untuknya.

Susah _move on_ , eh?

Hari kamis Baekhyun berjalan baik-baik saja selama ini, atau mungkin tidak begitu baik setelah dia putus dengan Sehun. Tapi Baekhyun selalu bisa mencari kesenangannya, apapun yang dapat dia lakukan agar tidak terus menerus memikirkan Sehun.

Namun, ini adalah kamis terparah yang pernah Baekhyun alami. Bahkan lebih mengerikan dari senin-senin sial yang sering dilaluinya.

Hari ini, entah mengapa, dia merasa sangat merindukan Park Chanyeol. Jangan lirik wajah Baekhyun ketika dia mengatakan ini, karena wajahnya tidak memberikan jawaban apapun atas pernyataan tersebut selain kesengsaraan yang berusaha dia tutup-tutupi.

Baekhyun masih belum dapat memaafkan Chanyeol atas apa yang dilakukan pria itu padanya tadi malam di Gangnam. Dia ingin memaki Chanyeol dengan kata-kata paling keji sejagat raya. Tidak hanya itu, Baekhyun juga ingin memukul wajah Chanyeol sekuat mungkin, menggigit telinga gajahnya, mematahkan tangannya, menendang kakinya sampai pria itu berjalan terpincang-pincang, lalu melempar sekujur tubuhnya dengan telur.

Tapi yang terjadi Baekhyun justru membuat wajahnya semenyebalkan mungkin ketika siapapun yang melewati konter datang menanyainya.

 _Mengapa wajahmu cemberut?_

 _Ada apa dengan bibirmu? Kenapa mencebik sepanjang itu?_

 _Mengapa kau memukul-mukul teko?_

 _Mengapa kau tiba-tiba marah pada bunga_ mistletoe _yang diam saja didalam vas?_

Semua pertanyaan itu dibiarkan tidak terjawab, dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara pada siapapun sepanjang hari ini.

Sampai jam makan siang berakhir, dia sadar bahwa Park Chanyeol masih tidak terlihat mengunjungi **Byun Holly**. Biasanya pria itu tidak pernah absen berkunjung. Biasanya pria itu berada disana bersama teman-temannya, di kursi paling kanan dekat meja _Chees 2067_ yang digunakan untuk bermain catur online. Biasanya Park Chanyeol tidak pernah lelah mengganggunya dan melempar gombalan murahan untuknya.

Baekhyun bahkan ragu mengatakan apakah kegelisahannya ini benar-benar karena kesal atas perbuatan Chanyeol yang menciumnya sembarangan, atau karena pria itu tidak kelihatan hari ini hingga membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

Pada saat itu juga, Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa hari _Kamis_ -nya akan segera berubah.

Tiffany beberapa kali diserang rasa khawatir melihat adik bungsunya yang biasanya banyak bicara itu mendadak jadi pendiam. Dia khawatir pagi ini Baekhyun meminum suplemen kadaluarsa yang membuatnya berubah menjadi aneh.

Sambil berjalan pelan menuju Jessica yang berada di meja kabinet, Tiffany mencondongkan tubuhnya bermaksud ingin membisikkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menolongnya?"

Bahu Jessica terangkat, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan saat keadaan asing seperti ini muncul menyerang adik mereka.

Ketahuilah, Baekhyun yang mendadak jadi pendiam seperti ini jauh lebih mengerikan daripada Baekhyun yang banyak bicara dan cerewet.

"Kupikir lebih baik tinggalkan dia sendiri, untuk saat ini dia tidak butuh siapapun."

Sampai kalimat itu selesaipun, masih terdengar horor di telinga keduanya.

Kamis berakhir begitu saja, lalu berganti menjadi Jumat. Baekhyun kembali mengunjungi Restaurant kakaknya. Tepat ketika jam makan siang sedang berlangsung, seperti rutinitasnya. Dia sengaja datang pada jam ini selain untuk menemui Kyungsoo (sahabat apatisnya ini tiba-tiba saja membuat janji), juga untuk melihat wajah Park Chanyeol.

Mungkin dia sudah gila karena begitu menginginkan pria itu muncul dihadapannya, tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Siapapun boleh mengejeknya sekarang.

"Kau tahu kau terlalu banyak diam sejak tadi, itu membuatku bingung." Kyungsoo sengaja mengganti gaya berbicaranya menjadi lebih sarkatis. Setidaknya dia ingin diperhatikan ketika berbicara, bukan diabaikan begitu saja seolah-olah mereka berdua manusia yang tidak pernah saling mengenal.

"Bicara saja, aku akan mendengarkan."

Kyungsoo memukul meja konter, tidak terlalu kuat, tapi cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun terkejut. " _Please deh_ Baek, bagaimana aku ingin bicara jika kau seperti ini." Kyungsoo mencakar wajahnya sendiri, dia terlalu lelah menjadi pihak yang diacuhkan sejak dia pertama kali tiba di Restaurant.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Baekhyun menginginkan sahabatnya itu lebih baik lenyap ke antartika —melakukan hibernasi bersama sekumpulan keluarga hibrid, atau apapun yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak merasa diabaikan. Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin direcoki, oke?! Dan mulut tidak berguna sahabatnya itu membuat Baekhyun ingin pindah ke Saturnus sekarang juga.

Ditambah hari ini Kyungsoo memakai baju kuning terang yang membuatnya terlihat seperti Vitamin C. _Ugh, ada apa dengan semua orang hari ini?_

Baekhyun benar-benar sudah tidak tahan ingin mengusir Kyungsoo, tapi demi kebaikan hubungan persahabatan mereka, dia urungkan niat jahatnya tersebut. Baekhyun tidak tahu sampai kapan dia sanggup bersikap semanis ini. Dia harap Kyungsoo segera pergi ketika Baekhyun secara terang-terangan mengabaikannya, tapi Baekhyun bersumpah demi otot perut Jessica yang kencang, Kyungsoo hari ini seperti Tembok China yang mustahil untuk digerakkan.

Namun hal itu tidak menunggu lama, ketika satu jam telah berlalu dengan penuh perjuangan, Kyungsoo akhirnya pergi. Anak itu memutuskan menyerah untuk mengajak Baekhyun santai sedikit.

Hari itu tidak banyak yang berjalan sesuai keinginan Baekhyun. Dia pulang ke rumah dengan wajah lesu dan sedih.

Karena nyatanya Park Chanyeol juga tidak datang ke **Byun Holly**.

.

.

.

Tali _Sneakers_ hitam diikat dengan kencang, Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa seyakin ini dalam hidupnya.

Tadi malam _mama_ nya mengatakan bahwa dia sudah didaftarkan ke Universitas Kyunghee (tanpa persetujuan dari Baekhyun, tentu saja) dan sekarang yang diinginkan oleh wanita itu adalah Baekhyun berangkat untuk mengikuti tes masuk perguruan tinggi tersebut.

Wanita memang suka seenaknya, bukan?!

Dan terkadang Baekhyun juga suka seenaknya. _Jadi?_

Pagi Baekhyun berakhir mengenaskan. _Mama_ nya memilihkannya seragam dengan warna yang membosankan. Oh ayolah, secara tidak langsung wanita yang melahirkannya itu menginginkan Baekhyun ditertawakan oleh peserta tes disana dan diklaim sebagai manusia zaman batu yang tidak kenal _fashion_.

Memikirkannya saja Baekhyun tidak sanggup. Namun detik berikutnya yang muncul dalam pikirannya adalah hal-hal tidak penting seperti berapa banyak peserta tes hari ini? Ketika sedang minum susu sekalipun, Baekhyun masih mempertanyakan tentang perasaan Kyungsoo dan Minseok jika tahu bahwa dirinya didaftarkan ke Universitas yang berbeda dengan mereka. Lalu, lalu, dan lalu, banyak sekali kata 'lalu' yang dipikirkan Baekhyun pagi ini membuat siapapun membangun anggapan bahwa kisah hidup seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak akan pernah ada kata 'Tamat'.

Jadi, pagi ini, Baekhyun ingin membuat keputusannya sendiri. Dia tidak akan mengikuti tes apapun untuk hari ini, tapi dia tetap akan pergi keluar agar _mama_ nya yang cerewet itu tidak menambah daftar gangguan pendengaran pada telinganya.

Dia akan pergi ke bengkel.

Bengkel tempat Chanyeol bekerja.

Baekhyun melihat kembali tali _sneakers_ nya, tekadnya sudah bulat untuk mendatangi Pria itu di tempat kerjanya langsung.

Anak itu menolak mengakui bahwa dia merindukan Park Chanyeol, dia hanya berasalan ingin mencaritahu penyebab kenapa pria itu seperti menghilang ditelan bumi.

Cagak sepeda dinaikkan, Baekhyun melesat bersama sepedanya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Untungnya disekitar kompleks rumahnya tidak ada polisi lalu lintas.

" _Ahjusi_ , tunggu aku!"

Lihat sekarang siapa yang sedang berapi-api dan siapa yang beberapa saat lalu membantah bahwa dirinya merindukan Park Chanyeol?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Special Update with:**

JongTakGu88

Pupuputri

Sayaka Dini

RedApplee

Amie Leen

Blood Type B

Oh Lana/PrincePink

Flameshine

BaekByChuu

Railash61

Hyurien92

Kang Seulla

Oh Yuri

Sehyun14

Mykareien

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

I back, and I happy.

-Silvie-

 **Thanks to:**

Hyurien92, fakkpark, peluke, exobaeolchabae, CYBH, AeriBee61, ChanBaek'sDaughter, septianaditya1997, zahra462, Wellery14, babypark94, firdazy, baelight, CBHSMe, CBfrlght, chanbaekgurl, sunche, potatochanbaek, chanbyun0506, superBAEKman, Alya Park51, anaals, samanthaa, Guest(1), sanyakie, Pexingyixing, yousee, chan banana, nev, CussonBaekby, JoKykio, msluhan87, jongdaelz, Vanilla92, ParkHyun641, BiEl025, Baekironman, CHANdereloveBAEKhulk, BLightyeolz, Oh Yuri, rae sojin, chocomilkfaza, ECCEDENVY, exoinmylove, 90Rahmayani, Pupuputri, firelight478, chan-L, yeolbee, socloverqua, kkamjongyejet, putrinurdianingsih30, shykiter, chanbaek1992, fafa, Leana Wu, biezzle, widiantini9, BLUEFIRE0805, pinkukumaaa, V3 pitchezta, sunsehunee, sofiah latifah, park884, GitaPark, LaviniaCho21, Hayyu601, Ani oktavia 96, Blacktinkerbells, nurul dfana, Beleng Kim, sherly97, Oh Grace, exobbabe, Guest(2), DHRCHN, tiayusnia, cheol park, CandyBaek, jimin, HanSeongJii, parksojin97, chanbaekmedan, IstrinyaKhanmjjong, kyuhyunsqueen, CHANBAEK FOREVER, mii-chan07, byuntaebaek, sjilove, CB95line, Ela kim, riahbyul, baekfrappe, christovitaa, Guest(3), pintutGABISADIGINIIN, okkiaines, fwxing, ByunJongins, ExoL123, AUDITA, oohayuu412, chanluvx, skeyou, hyunsi, paradiseheaven7, lovely haruno, Guest(4), Rayoungie Ngie, bastardbaekyeol, Niava6104, biikachu, Yuta CBKSHH, nadila dinda85, cucunyachanbaek, BBH75, vhyo3107, Guest(5), blackobrs, Amie Leen, zatainin, Priska598, laraswu89, jannah, Black Boucheron, byunnie puppy, Han Soo Ha, bxgtxmerush.


	9. Chapter 9

"Gilaaaa! Cantik _banget_ bro!"

Baekhyun menghentikan sepedanya secara mendadak ketika menemukan dua pemuda aneh yang tidak memakai baju dan wajah tercoreng oli berdiri didepan sepedanya.

Yang benar saja!

Siapa kedua idiot ini?! Katakan, siapa mereka!?

"Woahh Kau jatuh dari surga disebelah mana?" Salah satu dari kedua pemuda itu mendekatinya.

"Hai, namaku Song Mino, kau boleh memanggilku _sayang_. Dan yang jelek ini namanya Bobby, dia memang gila." Pemuda yang satunya lagi menarik tangan Baekhyun, bermaksud ingin berkenalan. Tapi ini terlalu barbar, dan lihat, sekarang tangan Baekhyun ikut tercoreng oli.

Baekhyun menarik tangannya kasar sambil memasang wajah penuh alergi.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa kalian jadi lebih baik menyingkir dari hadapanku!" Bentaknya, dia sudah akan mengayuh sepedanya masuk ke dalam bengkel namun dua pemuda itu menahan ban sepedanya dengan kaki mereka.

"Apa yang membuatmu terburu-buru, manis? Tidak perlu secepat itu, kau bahkan belum meninggalkan nomor ponselmu untuk kami." Tanpa sopan santun, Mino main _grepe_ sembarangan.

"Atau meninggalkan satu ciuman disini." Bobby menunjuk pipinya dengan senyum tidak tahu malu.

"Tidak sudi!" Baekhyun naik darah, dia menoyor pipi lelaki itu karena demi Tuhan kenapa dia harus berurusan dengan orang-orang cabul ini? Darimana datangnya mereka ini? Tiba-tiba saja mereka muncul entah dari arah mana dan main pegang-pegang sembarangan. Hey! Memangnya kau pikir siapa dia? Barang _icip-icip_? Hah. Dasar sinting. Sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini dulu bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah menduga bahwa bengkel ini memang tempat perkumpulan orang-orang mesum. Tapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun tidak habis pikir kenapa dia justru mencari perkara di area _Chanyeol and the genk_ ini lagi. Mungkin Baekhyun akan mati berdiri jika bertemu mereka setiap hari.

"Ow, sepertinya kau suka marah-marah. Tak apa, aku suka itu." Bobby menyenggol bahu Mino dan Mino melakukan hal sebaliknya, mereka nyengir sambil menaik turunkan alis penuh muslihat.

Baekhyun turun dari sepedanya. Anak itu berpikir jika dia memilih untuk berjalan saja masuk kedalam bengkel mungkin kedua pemuda gila itu tidak akan mengganggunya, tapi dia salah besar. Mino dan Bobby justru tiba-tiba merangkulnya dan membuatnya terlihat kecil diantara ketiak mereka.

"HYAA!"

Mereka berdua spontan menjauh dan menutup telinga sembari mengernyitkan wajah karena merasa terganggu dengan teriakan supersonik milik Baekhyun. Bahkan Bobby sampai menggosok-gosok telinganya, takut kalau-kalau indera pendengarannya itu tuli mendadak.

"Wow, kau punya teriakan yang mampu membangunkan seluruh rakyat Korea."

Itu tidak mengada-ngada, sebab petugas bengkel yang pada awalnya tidak tahu menahu dengan kehadiran Baekhyun kini menoleh sepenuhnya untuk mendapati mereka bertiga berdiri disana.

"CEPAT MENYINGKIR DARI HADAPANKU KALIAN SIALAN!"

Masih sama seperti tadi, Bobby hanya menggosok telinganya tapi tidak ingin bergerak barang sesenti pun.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau tidak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti itu, lagipula kami hanya iseng." Mino memutar bola matanya sambil _nge-derp._ "Lagian kami belum ingin mati ditangan Chanyeol _hyung_."

"Hei, apa yang terjadi disini?" Tiba-tiba Gikwang sudah berada diantara mereka. Lelaki berotot itu melirik sebentar pada Bobby dan Mino untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari mereka, namun Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan suara lebih dulu.

"Mereka menggangguku!" Tuduh Baekhyun otomatis seraya mengangkat sebelah bibirnya, sewot.

"Ayolah, cantik, kami tidak bermaksud mengganggu." Mino memberikan pengertian. " _Hyung_ , kami hanya ingin mengajaknya berkenalan saja. Tapi dia malah marah-marah."

Gikwang mengusap dagunya, "Kalian berurusan dengan orang yang salah, _anak-anak._ " Jawabnya dengan suara meyakinkan. "Chanyeol tidak akan keberatan untuk membuat perhitungan dengan kalian berdua."

"Eh, kalian kenal dengan _ahjusi_ itu?" Tanya Baekhyun kelewat lugu, mata beningnya yang berwarna terang itu membuat ketiga lelaki yang ada disana nyaris melupakan nama mereka sendiri.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan _ahjusi_ , adik manis?"

"Tentu saja Park Chanyeol, siapa lagi?"

Bobby dan Mino tidak dapat menahan tawa mereka, bahkan sampai memukuli wajah satu sama lain. Sementara Gikwang hanya tersenyum geli mendengar julukan Chanyeol yang diberikan oleh bocah itu. _Ahjusi_ katanya?

"Ada apa? Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" Gikwang bertanya dengan jahil. Anak yang berdiri didepannya hanya memanyunkan bibir, entah masih kesal karena habis diganggu oleh Mino dan Bobby atau karena dia merasa malu. Tapi melihat pipinya yang memerah membuat Gikwang yakin dengan pemikirannya yang kedua.

"Apa _ahjusi_ itu datang ke bengkel hari ini?"

"Dia selalu datang ke bengkel setiap hari. Kau kan pacarnya, memangnya tidak tahu?"

Tahu apanya? Melihat batang hidung pria itu dalam beberapa hari ini saja tidak ada. Jawaban Gikwang seratus persen membuat Baekhyun meradang. Tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjauhinya dengan cara seperti ini.

Baekhyun berbalik menuju sepedanya dengan kaki yang dia hentak-hentakan. _Ngambek_ ; begitulah keadaannya sekarang. Ketika ingin mengayuh sepedanya pulang, dia kembali melirik pada ketiga laki-laki yang masih betah berdiri disana memandangi dirinya.

Tapi kemudian Baekhyun turun kembali dari sepedanya, dia terlihat seperti bocah yang sangat plin-plan. Dia dorong sepedanya ke depan menuju kearah tiga laki-laki itu, sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam dia mengatakan,

"Antar aku menemui Park Chanyeol."

.

.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun sekarang.

Otaknya membeku melihat Chanyeol sedang bermain _montir-montiran_ dengan seorang gadis. Apalagi ketika mendengar tawa dari bibir mereka masing-masing. Mereka terlihat bahagia dan terlihat sangat menikmati momen tersebut. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin pergi dari tempat itu, berlari ke kamarnya dan menangis diatas bantalnya sampai dia terserang flu. Tapi kakinya menahannya untuk tetap berdiri disana.

Baekhyun dan rasa cemburunya merupakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibiarkan. Dan siapapun tidak akan tega membiarkannya seperti itu seharian.

Dia menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat, berharap ada sesuatu yang akan masuk ke hidungnya yang akan membuatnya pingsan dan melupakan semua omong kosong yang terjadi sekarang. Namun tidak ada yang dilakukannya selain tetap berdiri.

Baekhyun tidak ingat kapan tepatnya dia mulai menyukai pria itu. Orang-orang juga tidak pernah memberitahunya bahwa patah hati rasanya akan serumit ini. Dia seolah-olah mampu mendengar suara retak di hatinya sampai ke telinga.

Melihat Baekhyun yang hanya diam saja memandangi Chanyeol dengan anak pemilik bengkel (namanya Kim Jisoo, ngomong-ngomong) membuat Gikwang membangun dugaan bahwa Baekhyun sedang salah paham. Buru-buru dia menyuruh Bobby dan Mino untuk menggendong Jisoo pergi dari sana.

"Eh, eh, apa yang kalian lakukan? Hya! Kak Bobby turunkan aku!" Gadis itu menjerit histeris.

Chanyeol yang baru menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun disana segera melupakan Jisoo sepenuhnya dan berjalan mendekati anak itu. Entah sejak kapan tepatnya, tapi Baekhyun sudah menangis. Chanyeol benar-benar akan menghukum dirinya atas airmata tersebut. Dia terdiam ketika Baekhyun balik menatapnya dengan kondisi yang sangat kacau, Chanyeol tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Diluar dugaannya ketika Baekhyun datang padanya dan berhambur memeluknya, menangis kencang diatas dadanya. "Dasar jelek! Aku benci _ahjusi_!"

Chanyeol _ngeblank._ Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain membalas pelukan anak itu untuk menenangkannya. Dia melihat Gikwang meringis dan berbisik sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" _Kau urus dia. Sepertinya dia salah paham karena cemburu._ "

Ada keheningan yang membosankan disekitar mereka meskipun ada banyak orang dimana-mana. Baekhyun masih belum berhenti menangis dipelukannya, membuat Chanyeol benar-benar kasihan padanya. Idenya untuk menjauhi Baekhyun dengan cara seperti ini tampaknya memang keterlaluan.

Ketika dia pikir tangisan Baekhyun mulai mereda, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh anak itu naik keatas drum di belakangnya, dia mendengar Baekhyun mencicit seperti tikus terjepit sebelum yang lebih kecil kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Lihat, bahkan Chanyeol tidak bisa memberikan pertanyaan yang lebih pintar.

Baekhyun memeluknya semakin kencang, seperti ingin memiting tubuhnya. "Kenapa _ahjusi_ tiba-tiba menghilang?" Baekhyun mendongak dengan sisa airmata yang tertinggal dikantung matanya, ada noda oli didekat pipinya, hidungnya bahkan memerah seperti buah tomat.

"Maafkan aku, oke? Aku tahu ini salahku." Chanyeol tersenyum hambar, dia bingung bagaimana cara meminta maaf dengan cara yang benar. Melihat Baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini membuat otaknya beku. Menolak untuk bekerja.

"Dasar jahat!" Baekhyun memukulnya di bahu. "Apa hanya itu saja yang bisa kau katakan?"

"Jadi aku harus mengatakan apa?"

Baekhyun memukulnya lagi. Kali ini di lengan. " _Ahjusi_ tidak ingin menjelaskan padaku siapa perempuan tadi? Apa yang dia lakukan disini?!"

"Astaga!" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya tidak percaya. "Kau cemburu pada Jisoo?"

"Jangan balik bertanya! Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" Baekhyun rasanya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya karena kesal pada pria ini.

Chanyeol merasa sangat konyol pada kecemburuan Baekhyun yang tidak mendasar seperti ini. Dia yang kepalang gemas lantas menarik kepala anak itu, mengecup bibirnya dengan kuat dan basah dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba, lalu melepaskannya secepat mungkin sebelum Baekhyun membunuhnya.

"Jangan cemburu lagi ya?" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun sambil memasang senyum paling mematikan.

"Siapa yang cemburu?" Baekhyun lantas menepis tangan pria itu. Merajuknya belum selesai.

"Dengar, Jisoo adalah anaknya paman Kim, pemilik bengkel ini. Kami sudah dekat sejak sebulan aku bekerja disini. Dan dia..." Chanyeol menarik hidung merah Baekhyun, "Sudah seperti adik bagi kami semua. Jadi jangan cemburu padanya."

"Benar hanya itu?"

Park Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat suka berbohong, tapi semua berubah sejak Baekhyun mulai menyerang. Apalagi dengan pandangan memelasnya yang seperti bayi anjing itu, mana mungkin Chanyeol tega membohonginya.

"Sungguh." Sambil mengangkat kedua jarinya membentuk huruf _'V'_

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tersenyum sampai matanya tenggelam terangkat pipinya. "Baguslah, aku senang mendengarnya." Dan memeluknya kencang.

Menyisakan Chanyeol yang ber-haha hehe dan memutar-mutar tubuh kecil bocah itu didalam pelukannya.

"Jadi, _dedek_ cemburu kan tadi?"

"TIDAK!"

"Mengaku sajaaa."

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak!"

"Beneran?"

"IISSHH!"

"Cium _nih_."

"MESUUUUM."

"Manis sekali _sih aiguu_ , _babang_ perkosa disini ya—ADUH!"

...

Hari berikutnya mereka resmi berpacaran. Dengan cara paling memalukan dan tidak romantis sedikitpun. Dimana pada malam itu Chanyeol memanjat balkon kamar Baekhyun seperti seorang maling dan menciumnya tiba-tiba ketika Baekhyun baru saja membuka jendela. " _Ayo kita pacaran, heum?"_ Adalah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Chanyeol sebelum dia terjatuh diatas tanaman bunga kesayangan _mama_ Baekhyun karena terkejut pada kemunculan Tiffany dan Jessica yang menjerit melihat adik mereka berciuman dengan seseorang didekat jendela.

"DEMI TUHAN BAEKHYUN, MASUK KE KAMARMU DAN JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU LAGI ATAU KAU AKAN JATUH DARI JENDELA!" Teriak Tiffany dari balik kamarnya.

Bukannya masuk kedalam, Baekhyun justru cekikikan melihat Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan karena pria itu mendaratkan bokongnya ditumpukan bunga mawar milik _mama_ Baekhyun yang durinya belum selesai dipangkas.

Dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos yang lehernya kedodoran serta sendal tidur bermotif kelinci, Baekhyun panjat tiang pembatas balkon kamarnya untuk turun ke bawah.

"BAEKHYUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Dan— _Hap!_

Dia meluncur kehalaman rumah seperti peluru.

"Ayo kita pacaran!" Pekiknya histeris dan membantu Chanyeol berdiri. Dia rentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar menunggu pria tinggi itu memeluknya.

Tiffany dan Jessica menepuk dahi mereka sendiri melihat hal konyol yang baru saja dilakukan oleh adik bungsu mereka. "Baiklah, lupakan!" Lalu kedua wanita itu masuk kedalam kamar secara bersamaan dan memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dengan kedua orang yang sedang kasmaran itu.

Chanyeol sepenuhnya melupakan sakit di bokongnya ketika dengan antusias dia memeluk Baekhyun dan memutar-mutar tubuh ringan anak itu hingga mereka tersungkur diatas rerumputan. Dada yang lebih kecil turun naik merasakan tubuh besar Chanyeol menindihnya.

"Mau jadi pacarku?" Tangan Chanyeol menyingkirkan rambut halus yang menutupi dahi Baekhyun, bahkan rambut itu nyaris menutupi matanya. Dibawah temaran lampu halaman, Baekhyun terlihat sangat menawan saat ini.

"Aku mau." Jawabnya, mulai kesusahan saat mengambil nafas. Tangannya menjamah wajah Chanyeol yang berada diatasnya. Menyalurkan aliran yang membuat tubuh Chanyeol tersengat akan sesuatu.

Dan Park Chanyeol tergoda dengan kondisinya yang terlihat tidak berdaya seperti itu. "Sayangkuhh." Dia bawa bibirnya menjamah kulit halus Baekhyun, di leher, di bahunya yang terekspos akibat kaosnya yang kedodoran, di pipinya yang semerah tomat, dan terakhir diatas bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan sampai mengerang karena dia begitu merasa tergoda. Dia begitu gelisah dengan gejolaknya sebagai pria dewasa. sementara Baekhyun terlihat sangat lemah dibawahnya.

Katakanlah Park Chanyeol itu tidak tahu tempat. Karena nyatanya dia tetap mencumbui Baekhyun disana sampai anak itu tertidur diatas rumput halaman rumahnya sendiri.

"Sangat menawan." Gumamnya menilik wajah damai pacarnya yang sedang terlelap itu sebelum menggendong Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

Seperti reaksi racun didalam tubuh, kabar bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berpacaran tersebar luas dengan cepat. Entah siapa yang menjadi biang gosipnya, tapi Chanyeol sangat berterima kasih untuk itu.

Jessica dan Tiffany membuat menu spesial di _Byun Holly_ untuk merayakan hubungan mereka. Baekhyun sampai mengatakan kedua kakaknya itu sangat berlebihan. Seperti dia akan menikah saja.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA" Tawa Jongin terdengar pertama kali setelah mengetahui temannya yang sangat takut pada kecoa itu tidak _jomblo_ lagi. "Waahh luar biasa! Akhirnya ada juga yang mau pacaran dengan Park Chanyeol yang telinganya seperti antena parabola ini."

Chanyeol langsung memukul kepala Jongin dengan buku menu yang berhasil dia gulung. "Diam, atau kumasukkan kodok ke dalam boksermu."

Jongdae tiba-tiba nyeletuk, "Kaget _dong_ kodoknya ketemu kadal."

"Sialan kalian, kenapa jadi aku yang dibully?"

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?" Kris tanpa basa-basi langsung bertanya, membuat Baekhyun yang duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol sampai tersedak.

" _Apaan sih_! Pacaran saja baru seminggu."

" _Ciyeee_ tanggal jadiannya pakai dihituung segalaaa." Ejek Jongin dan Jongdae bermaksud menggoda anak itu.

Baekhyun sampai manyun berat.

"PEJEE PEJEE."

"Kalian seperti anak SD saja." Sindir Kyungsoo. Minseok mengangguk disebelahnya.

"Kata seseorang yang wajahnya bahkan seperti anak TK."

"Sudah, sudah, jangan diperpanjang." Junmyeon menengahi. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dia dipanggil kesini hanya untuk mendengar mereka bertengkar seperti anak kecil. "Kris benar, kapan kalian akan menikah? Chanyeol umurnya tidak lama lagi—"

"Kau berbicara seperti aku akan mati besok saja, sialan."

"Maksudku, kau sudah lama didesak orangtuamu untuk menikah. Tidak mungkin diusiamu yang sekarang kau habiskan dengan berpacaran saja, kan? Kau sudah semakin tua."

Chanyeol menggeram. Junmyeon dan mulut kurang ajarnya ini benar-benar membuat sakit kepala.

"Ya, ya, tutup saja mulutmu. Jangan membuat Baekhyun jadi takut bertemu denganku." Chanyeol peluk pinggang Baekhyun yang duduk diatas pangkuannya dan mengecupi pipi pacarnya itu gemas.

"Geliiiii."

"Hya! Bedebah! Jangan pamer kemesraan di depan kami." Kris melempar mereka dengan sendok dan garpu. Tepatnya kearah Chanyeol.

"YA TUHAN!" Jessica segera menarik Baekhyun dari atas Chanyeol. "Jangan rusak kepolosan adikku. Demi Tuhan Park Chanyeol, dia masih delapan belas tahun!"

"Apa bedanya nanti kalau kami sudah menikah? Ayolah Jess, jangan berlebihan seperti mereka."

Namun Kris, keparat nomor dua setelah Junmyeon, segara angkat suara. "Lalu kapan kalian akan menikah kalau begitu?"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya, tidak ada yang bisa dia jawab karena, keputusan itu tidak berada di tangannya. Dan pertanyaan dari teman-temannya ini terdengar lebih menyebalkan daripada milik orangtua angkatnya.

"Kami pasti akan menikah, tapi tidak sekarang."

"Bulan depan!"

"Baek—"

"Kami akan menikah bulan depan. Saat kak Jessica dan kak Taecyeon menikah."

.

.

.

 **TEBECE**

.

.

.

 **Malam ini gue apdet jamaah bareng temen author;**

 **(Pupuputri, Baekbychuu, Oh Yuri, RedApplee, PrincePink, Railash61, Hyurien92, Park Ayoung, Byun Min Hwa, Myka Reien (** _tim rusuh, tim hore, tim jualan kacang_ **), JongTakGu88, Sayaka Dini, CussonsBaekby)**

 **...dalam rangka ngerayain ulang tahunnya Pupu hyung, Kak Aya, anak gue si sukro sama ntar Oh Yuri yang bakal nyusul ultahnya tanggal 14. Jangan lupa mampir baca story mereka juga yaaww**

 **Kalo chapter ini makin ngawur, diiyain aja. Dari awal juga udah ngawur-_-**

 **Gue kangen riders disiniiii, terharu loh akutu liat kalian yang sudi banget nungguin ff kampret ini. siniiii tium dulu satu-satuuuu :* :* :***

 **Ripiu-ripiu koplak kalian yang sepanjang rute cikampek-cibodas(?) sukses bikin gue misuh-misuh. Kadang gue suka heran darimana kalian bisa nemu ide nulis ripiu sekreatip itu :V kotak tertawaku sampai lelah terbahak :V**

 **/hentikan kealayanmu ini nak/**

 **Jadi intinya, Donald Trumph resmi jadi Presiden Amerika :V /dipijak, digorok, dicincang, disate/**

 **P.S: Babang-dedek? JULUKAN MACAM APA INI? : V Demi apaaa nista bener otak lu pii**

 **P.S.S: Chapter ini pendek? Iya ntar gue kasih yang panjang plus-plus(?) pas ultahnya ceye.**

 **P.S.S: KOTAK REVIEW KANGEN BELAIAN KALIAN MBLOO**


	10. Chapter 10

_"Kami pasti akan menikah, tapi tidak sekarang."_

 _"Bulan depan!"_

 _"Baek—"_

 _"Kami akan menikah bulan depan. Saat kak Jessica dan kak Taecyeon menikah."_

 _..._

Chanyeol terdiam. Seolah dia adalah sesendok puding yang beku. Masalahnya, ketika Baekhyun mengatakan mereka akan menikah bulan depan, dia terlihat sangaaaaattt menggemaskan seperti marsmello stroberi.

Wajah yang polos, wangi yang manis, dan tubuh yang menggemaskan, benar-benar tipikal yang Chanyeol suka.

Di mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun merupakan paket lengkap yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk dirinya. Pedasnya cukup, gurihnya pas, pahitnya diterima, manisnya menyenangkan, asinnya mengenyangkan, dan asamnya menyegarkan. Jika Baekhyun adalah makan siang, Chanyeol akan menyantapnya perlahan-lahan sampai makan siang berikutnya tiba.

 _ **Byun Holly**_ sudah tutup dari satu jam yang lalu, Jessica dan Tiffany pun sudah pulang setelah mengatakan pada teman-teman Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun tidak serius dengan ucapannya, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dia memang tipe anak yang mudah mengatakan apa saja tanpa dipikir baik-baik terlebih dahulu.

Untung saja Junmyeon cs mengerti dan mereka pergi meninggalkan restauran tanpa rasa penasaran sedikitpun. Diam-diam Jongin berharap bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar akan menikah bulan depan. Keparat yang malang. Itu pasti akan sangat lucu untuknya. Sudah lama dia tidak mendapat hiburan dengan cara seperti itu.

Sementara itu di dalam restauran, Baekhyun merangkak ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk di lantai balkon lalu menggantungkan tangannya di leher pria itu.

Waktu yang tepat untuk bermanja-manja, pikirnya.

Jika saja Chanyeol adalah es balok, mungkin sekarang dia akan meleleh.

" _Ahjusi_?"

"Hmm..."

"Kita tidak benar-benar akan menikah bulan depan, kan?"

Chanyeol membuka matanya, dia menemukan kecemasan di wajah polos itu. Wajah yang manis itu. Wajah favoritnya itu. Kecemasan Baekhyun tergambar dengan jelas di sana. Chanyeol membawa tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Baekhyun, memandangi lamat-lamat kepolosan yang terdapat di matanya.

Oh ya ampun, Chanyeol sanggup memberikan semua kebahagiannya demi sebuah tatapan polos tersebut.

"Tidak." Dia menjawab sambil tertawa geli, merasa lucu dengan pertanyaan tersebut. "Kau belum terlihat siap untuk menikah. Aku bisa menunggu."

Baekhyun merengut, dia merasa tidak menginginkan jawaban itu. Tapi di satu sisi Chanyeol ada benarnya. _Dia memang belum siap_ , meski beberapa kali Baekhyun sudah berusaha untuk tetap baik-baik saja dengan rencana nikah mudanya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, katanya dia masih bisa menunggu. Mungkin entah sampai kapan. Sampai usianya tiga puluh lima?

Normalnya, anak-anak di usia Baekhyun masih belum bisa berpikir secara matang. Mereka cenderung memiliki pemikiran sendiri-sendiri, yang berubah-ubah, orang lain bilang namanya _labil_. Namun itu terlalu kasar untuk diberikan pada Baekhyun. Barang kali dia memang butuh waktu untuk berpikir, sehingga dia tidak asal bicara lagi seperti tadi.

" _Ahjusi_..."

"Hm?"

"Maafkan aku, dulu aku selalu bersikap tidak baik padamu. Aku juga selalu menganggapmu menyebalkan."

"Jadi sekarang aku tidak menyebalkan?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, lalu memberikan satu kecupan singkat di bibir anak itu.

"Bukan begitu, dulu _ahjusi_ selalu menggangguku dan membuatku kesal."

"Itu karena dulu kau sangaaat sulit didekati. Coba saja penurut seperti sekarang."

"Mana bisa seperti itu!"

"Bisa _dong_ , buktinya sekarang bisa, kan?"

Baekhyun memeluknya lagi, membenamkan dirinya di dada pacar _official_ -nya. Chanyeol tanpa berpikir dua kali segera menyerang, seolah Baekhyun sedang menawarkan diri secara suka rela. Dia pemegang kendali disini, kan? Jadi, ayo _membuat Baekhyun berada di bawah kendalinya tanpa bisa berbuat banyak_.

Baekhyun sudah berteman baik dengan segala sentuhan Chanyeol, sehingga dia mulai terbiasa ketika pria itu memintanya untuk melakukan posisi-posisi tidak pantas.

Sebagai pria dewasa yang hampir berusia tiga puluh, Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol merasa begitu tergoda setiap kali mereka berdekatan dalam jarak yang sempit. Baekhyun mengerti Chanyeol, karena pria itu sangat mudah bernafsu. Jadi dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun saat Chanyeol mulai menciuminya dengan penuh semangat dan dengan cara yang tidak masuk akal. Baekhyun sudah memikirkan bahwa dirinya pasti akan kerepotan mengurus semua birahi pria ini.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun menyukainya. Baekhyun menyukai sentuhan Chanyeol. Sangat menyukainya malah. Terkadang dia bahkan harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak bereaksi terlalu berlebihan ketika pria itu melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya. Meskipun rasanya sungguh menyiksa jika ditahan terus menerus. Dia ingin sekali mengelus perut kotak-kotak Chanyeol, atau yang paling ekstrim, menyentuh kemaluannya. Pipi Baekhyun jadi panas hanya dengan memikirkannya saja.

Tapi yang tidak pernah dia mengerti adalah, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berniat menelanjanginya seperti yang seharusnya terjadi pada pasangan manapun yang melakukan sentuhan-sentuhan panas serta ciuman berhasrat yang membuat dada mereka sesak.

Baekhyun penasaran sekaligus mendamba, namun dia akan menyimpan hal itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Anak itu melempar kepalanya ke belakang begitu Chanyeol meremas pantatnya dan menjilat tulang terlunak di telinganya, sesekali pria itu akan tertawa rendah menggodanya sambil meniupkan angin ke lubang telinganya. Rasanya geli, Baekhyun ikut terkekeh dalam permainan pria itu. Chanyeol sangat tahu bagaimana cara memanjakannya.

"Baek, aku mengeras _nih_."

"Huh?" Jawab Baekhyun kehilangan fokus.

"Punyaku mengeras."

Ingin sekali rasanya Baekhyun membalas, " _coba sini kupegang_." karena _sumpah!_ Baekhyun sudah bilang 'kan bahwa dia ingin sekali melakukannya. Membayangkan tangan telanjangnya menyentuh alat kelamin Chanyeol, _ya ampun, ya ampun_ _itu pasti sangat menyenangkan sekaligus mendebarkan_ , pikirnya.

"Buka saja celanaku, _ahjusi_."

"Apa?"

" _Ahjusi_ tidak berani, ya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum geram. "Kau menantangku, ya?"

Anak itu tertawa jahil dan segara bangkit lalu naik keatas paha Chanyeol, melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang pria itu dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher tersebut. "Kalau begini bagaimana? Masih keras tidak?" Pinggulnya sengaja dia gerakkan sedikit.

Satu tamparan menyapa pantat Baekhyun. Geraman di sela-sela gigi pria itu terdengar semakin jelas, pertanda bahwa Baekhyun sedang berada dalam masalah.

Namun, ketika napas mereka semakin memberat, ketika keringat mengucur di belahan punggung keduanya, serta kedua pasang mata yang mulai tertutup disela-sela ciuman panas mereka, tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang sangat mendesak terjadi di bawah tubuhnya. Tepatnya pada sesuatu yang tumbuh di antara pahanya.

" _Ahjusi_?"

"Hmm?" Chanyeol sebenarnya malas menjawab, kenapa _sih_ disaat kondisinya sedang _ena_ seperti ini Baekhyun jadi banyak bicara.

"Sepertinya aku ingin pipis."

"Hah?" Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya dari leher yang beraroma menyenangkan itu.

Baekhyun _nyengir_ , "aku sudah kebelet _nih_." Begitu mendapat kesempatan, anak itu langsung lari terbirit-birit ke arah toilet restauran. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan umpatan lirih.

Tadi itu, _hampir saja_.

...

Mereka sedang berada di _Summer camp_ untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka yang sudah menginjak usia tiga minggu. Ketika Chanyeol mengatakan mereka akan ke Jeju, Baekhyun hanya iya-iya saja. Dia lupa sepenuhnya pada tes masuk ke SNU besok. Kyungsoo sampai marah-marah di _Line_ karena Baekhyun pergi tidak bilang-bilang, Minseok pun demikian.

Chanyeol mengklaim bahwa hari ini merupakan _Hari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedunia._ Baekhyun hanya tertawa, kurang paham maksudnya.

Chanyeol _sih_ sudah sering ke Jeju. Katanya di sana ada _gay club_ yang buka pada malam hari, ada _optional-clothing_ hotel juga yang bisa mereka tempati selama berada di sana. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah itu semua benar atau hanya _hoax_ , soalnya dia baru kali ini menginjak tanah Jeju. Namun ketika dia membayangkannya, semua tentang Jeju terasa seperti surga.

Di Jeju mereka menyewa sebuah motor dari warga lokal di sana. Bukan motor yang keren, tapi bagi Baekhyun semuanya akan terasa sempurna jika pergi bersama Chanyeol ke ujung dunia sekalipun.

Baekhyun tidak bohong, dia akan benar-benar melakukannya jika Chanyeol memintanya.

Baekhyun bilang, Chanyeol adalah tipenya. Dia suka pria yang bisa melindunginya, pria yang lucu, pria yang bodoh tapi tampan, dan pria yang pekerja keras.

"Pria mesum suka tidak?" Chanyeol bertanya iseng.

Anak itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak suka pria mesum."

"Tapi 'kan katamu aku mesum. _Ahjusi_ mesum." Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri, sedikit menggoda anak itu.

Baekhyun menggigit _cake lemon_ -nya sambil menatap Chanyeol, "kalau mesum padaku saja, boleh. _Ahjusi_ tidak boleh mesum pada orang lain."

"Eiii, posesif sekali pacarnya Park Chanyeol." Pipi Baekhyun yang berisi _cake lemon_ dia cubit-cubit saking gemasnya. Semburat merah muncul di kulit wajahnya yang putih.

"Yah! Sakit tau!"

Mereka berjalan sekitar dua ratus meter di bibir pantai sejak pertama kali tiba disini. Membuat cap kaki sebanyak mungkin sebelum akhirnya hilang tergerus air pantai. Perjalanan mereka siang itu diisi oleh celotehan Baekhyun yang tidak ada habisnya, seperti membicarakan betapa enaknya _cake lemon_ yang dia makan, sendalnya rusak karena terkena air pantai, sampai menjerit histeris ketika melihat Chanyeol hampir menginjak bulu babi.

Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum takjub ketika Baekhyun menyelamatkan rumput laut yang terdampar.

"Dulu saat SMA, aku pernah dibully." Mulainya lagi.

"Oh ya?!" Chanyeol mengkerutkan dahinya tidak suka mendengar hal tersebut.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. "Aku ditarik ke toilet lalu wajahku dicoret pakai spidol lalu dia mengambil gambar wajahku dalam keadaan buruk lalu..."

Lalu, lalu dan lalu. Terlalu banyak kata _lalu_ hingga siapapun dapat membangun dugaan bahwa tidak ada kata _tamat_ di dalam hidup Baekhyun.

"Sebutkan saja namanya, aku bisa menghajarnya untukmu." Entah bagaimana, meskipun Chanyeol dilanda emosi, dia menyukai satu fakta bahwa Baekhyun mulai terbuka padanya. Mungkin saja 'kan cerita ini tidak pernah diceritakan Baekhyun kepada siapapun.

"Aku sudah lupa namanya, huft. Tapi aku tidak lemah _kok_ , setelah dia membullyku, dua hari berikutnya aku langsung mendaftar di kelas hapkido dan membalasnya."

Chanyeol segera menarik kepala Baekhyun untuk dipeluknya. Pucuk kepala anak itu dia cium dengan tulus. Walau bagaimanapun, memikirkan Baekhyun pernah diperlakukan kasar di masa lalu membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Chanyeol tidak menyukai fakta semacam itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ingin _snorkeling_ tidak?"

Mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar _excited_.

"Woah! Benarkah? Aku bisa melihat rumput laut lagi? Bulu babi? Terumbu karang? Ikan-ikan kecil? Ikan dori?"

 _Yeah_ , sepertinya dia butuh mengembalikan _mood_ Baekhyun yang ceria.

...

Nyatanya, lima menit berada di dalam air, Baekhyun buru-buru keluar sambil mengomel. Alasannya, dia disengat ubur-ubur.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya karena kasihan, kaki kanan Baekhyun menjadi sedikit kemerahan di sekitar bawah betisnya. Chanyeol sampai berjongkok untuk meniupnya, tapi Baekhyun tetap saja _ngambek_.

"Kau manja sekali ya."

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya tidak peduli. "Sakit tau."

"Tidak _tuh_ , aku juga pernah disengat ubur-ubur tapi tidak sakit, tidak sampai menangis juga."

"Iiiissshhh."

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mencari makan, dengan Baekhyun yang berada digendongan Chanyeol. Sesekali anak itu akan mencekik leher Chanyeol dari belakang dengan iseng, kemudian dia harus rela pantatnya _ditempong_ beberapa kali oleh Chanyeol.

Begitu sampai di stand makanan pinggir pantai, Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang.

"Mau makan apa?"

"Terserah _ahjusi_ saja."

"Odeng?"

"Tidak mau."

"Gurita panggang?"

"Tidak mau."

"Katanya terserah."

"Iya terserah, tapi jangan odeng atau gurita."

"Ya sudah, kita pesan kepiting saus pedas saja kalau begitu."

"Tidak mau."

Chanyeol memutar matanya. "Lalu maunya apa?"

"Terserah."

"Kau mau kumakan, ya?" Chanyeol menampar pantat anak itu dengan gemas.

"Hehehehehe." Dengan jahil dia malah menjawab, "makan aku _dong_."

Baekhyun bisa mendengar pria itu menghela napas dengan kasar. Kalau Chanyeol mau, dia bisa saja melakukan apapun pada Baekhyun sekarang. Tapi nampaknya, hanya Baekhyun saja yang terlalu berharap.

"Tidak baik membangunkan singa lapar, sayangku."

Kalau sudah begitu Baekhyun menjadi tidak tega menggoda Chanyeol terus menerus, kasihan. Tujuan mereka 'kan ingin mencari makan, lalu balik ke hotel untuk istirahat sebelum pemilik motor yang mereka sewa menelpon. Bukan untuk membuat Chanyeol _horny_ lalu memperkosanya disini.

"Hehe, maaf ya." Baekhyun memberikan satu kecupan singkat di pipi calon suaminya itu dari belakang. "Pesan apa saja, aku akan makan _kok_. Janji."

" _Good boy_!" satu tamparan lagi mendarat di pantat Baekhyun.

...

Baekhyun sepertinya tidak akan menyesal berada di Jeju selama sebulan sekalipun. Baru setengah hari berada di pulau ini, Baekhyun sudah merasa nyaman dan tidak ingin pulang ke Seoul.

Chanyeol banyak mengenalkan hal-hal baru padanya. Mengajaknya berkeliling Jeju menggunakan motor yang mereka sewa. Berbagi tawa lepas. Dunia ini ternyata sangat luas, dan indah. Padahal ini masih di Jeju, bagaimana di tempat-tempat indah lainnya? Baekhyun ingin sekali kesana. Bersama Chanyeol.

Pukul sepuluh tadi, mereka menyewa motor. Chanyeol menolak menyewa mobil, katanya itu tidak seru, Baekhyun tidak bisa memeluknya dari belakang selagi dia menyetir.

Sore ini mereka akan ke Seongsan Peak, sebuah kawah yang memiliki banyak sekali bunga _canola_ berwarna kuning. Kali ini tidak ada adegan menceburkan diri ke dalam air, atau mengganggu nelayan lokal yang sedang memancing di perairan dangkal.

Selagi Chanyeol sibuk memesan makanan, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk pamer tentang liburannya di Jeju kepada Kyungsoo dan Minseok di _Line_. Kedua temannya itu kelihatan antusias. Mereka bahkan melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan penasaran yang membuat Baekhyun semakin semangat untuk pamer.

 _Kalian di sana sudah melakukan apa saja?_

 _Chanyeol ahjusi membuatmu nyaman tidak?_

Dan sebagainya.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Aku tampan, ya? Aku sudah tahu _kok_."

"Dasar narsis." Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol setengah hati.

Mereka sedang menikmati bebek Jeju yang di- _gril_ bersama bawang dan rempah khas asia tenggara. Baekhyun makannya lahap sekali, seolah dia sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan yang baik. Chanyeol sengaja hanya memesan segelas es kelapa ukuran jumbo, agar mereka bisa berbagi sedotan yang sama, katanya. Bahkan jika tidak ada yang melihat, mereka akan menyempatkan diri untuk berciuman dengan cepat lalu tertawa.

Tiga minggu menjalin hubungan, Chanyeol sungguh berbeda dari yang Baekhyun kenal dulu. Dimana dulu Baekhyun lebih baik membunuh dirinya sendiri sebanyak lima kali daripada harus bertemu pria itu setiap hari.

Biasanya tidak lebih dari tiga menit berdekatan dengan Chanyeol, dia akan merasa risih dan sangat terganggu. Namun sekarang, sedetik pun rasanya sayang untuk dilewatkan tanpa Chanyeol. Pria itu berubah menjadi lebih santai, tanpa ada yang dibuat-buat. Meskipun dia masih suka melempar rayuan murahan, tapi di telinga Baekhyun itu bukan lagi menjadi hal yang menyebalkan.

Apa karena sekarang Baekhyun mencintai pria itu lantas semuanya tampak wajar-wajar saja? Kedengaran seperti omong kosong yang manis.

Kalau iya, berarti benar bahwa cinta membuat siapapun gila dimabuk kepayang. Termasuk Baekhyun. Mungkin dia tidak masalah disebut gila.

Terkadang dia justru akan membalas Chanyeol dengan kata-kata yang tidak kalah murahan dan membuat mual siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Dasar orang-orang tidak masuk akal.

Aneh juga kalau dipikir-pikir, _sih_. Cinta seperti hanya hal yang sepele, pada kenyataannya tidak sesepele itu. Ada banyak kejutan-kejutan yang sebelumnya tidak Baekhyun ketahui, yang membuat perutnya terasa digelitiki ribuan kupu-kupu. Seperti ketika dia dibonceng naik motor oleh Chanyeol misalnya.

Tiga puluh menit menikmati daging bebek dan es kelapa serta bersantai-santai mencari angin, Chanyeol kembali mengajak Baekhyun naik motor ke arah timur Jeju, melewati Seongeup _Folk Village_ yang tampak gersang. Matahari hampir terbenam.

"Maaf ya aku tidak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang mewah padamu, menyewa kapal untuk mengelilingi pulau Jeju, menyewa villa pribadi atau..."

Baekhyun buru-buru menyela, "aku suka _kok_. Aku suka semuanya yang sudah kita lewatkan selama berada disini. Aku tidak masalah kepanasan dibonceng naik motor. Aku justru akan ilfil kalau _ahjusi_ memaksakan diri untuk membuatku terkesan. Lebih baik uangnya ditabung untuk biaya pernikahan kita nanti, untuk rencana bulan madu kita ke Maldives. Aku suka _kok_ semuanya, aku tidak bohong!" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan menggebu-gebu dan mengencangkan pelukannya di perut Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tersenyum lebar. Dia menambah laju motornya dengan semangat mengakibatkan kendaraan itu melesak kencang, sekencang pelukan Baekhyun di perutnya.

"Ayo melihat matahari terbenam."

Namun ketika mereka akan mendaki kawah, tiba-tiba motor yang mereka sewa mati.

"Eh, eh, eh, kenapa _nih_?"

"Bensinnya habis?"

Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak menjawab karena dia juga sama bingungnya. Selebihnya dia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun menjadi khawatir. _Starter_ memang tidak berfungsi dari awal, Chanyeol bahkan harus mengumpat beberapa kali ketika dia mengengkol tapi motor itu tidak kunjung menyala.

" _Fuck this!_ " Umpatnya dengan kesal yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit ketakutan. Dia jarang sekali melihat Chanyeol seperti ini.

Chanyeol turun dari motor lalu berjongkok memeriksa entah apa itu. Baekhyun berdebar-debar melihat keringat yang mulai turun dari pelipis pria itu. Cara Chanyeol memegang stang motor dengan sebelah tangannya yang gagah selagi dia berjongkok, sungguh menjungkir balikkan dunia Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlihat sangat seksi dan Baekhyun bersumpah tubuhnya tiba-tiba melemas.

Butuh waktu bermenit-menit bagi Chanyeol untuk mengetes berbagai hal. Dia bernapas lega ketika menemukan obeng di dalam jok motor, lalu mulai membongkar beberapa mur dan benda-benda yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui namanya.

Baru-baru ini Baekhyun membayangkan betapa kerennya pekerjaan Chanyeol sebagai montir yang mana mengharuskan pria itu terkadang berada di bawah kolong mobil untuk memperbaiki ronsokan penyakitan itu. Tapi setelah melihat secara langsung bagaimana Chanyeol mengutak-atik motor sewaan mereka, dan dengan status sebagai pacar Baekhyun, pria itu terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih keren dan tampan.

Seperti ada bintang-bintang imajiner yang mengelilingi Chanyeol dan ditemani musik erotis sebagai latar adegannya.

 _Hentikan, Baekhyun! Hentikan, hentikan, hentikan._

" _Ahjusi_ , apa motornya rusak?" Baekhyun ikut berjongkok di sebelah pria keren, seksi dan tampan itu. Bau Chanyeol ketika berkeringat membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba kehilangan akal sehatnya. Baunya sangat jantan sekali. _Oh god!_

"Akinya soak. Wajar _sih_ , kita menyewa motor yang hampir tua." Jawab Chanyeol sekenanya, masih fokus pada obeng dan mur-mur, tidak mengindahkan Baekhyun yang sejak tadi melemas seperti _jelly_.

"Aki itu... yang ini?"

Chanyeol buru-buru menangkap tangan Baekhyun. "Jangan disentuh, mesinnya masih panas. Kulitmu nanti bisa terbakar."

Dengan dramatis, Baekhyun menatap pergelangan tangannya yang dipegang Chanyeol. Bola matanya bergoyang-goyang terharu. Dia hampir menangis bahagia karena perhatian yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya.

Menyadari Baekhyun yang bisa pingsan kapan saja, Chanyeol kemudian membawanya berdiri sambil mengusak kepalanya gemas. "Kita cari bengkel terdekat saja ya? Lagian waktu sewanya juga hampir habis. Yang punya motor pasti menelpon sebentar lagi. Kita pulang naik taksi saja."

"Bawa ke bengkel? Didorong?"

"Kalau bisa dimasukkan ke dalam kantong, ya, tidak perlu kita dorong." Canda Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan kepala setengah hati dari Baekhyun.

Pada kenyataannya, hanya Chanyeol lah yang mendorong motor. Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia tidak memberikan kontribusi apapun, untuk berjalan saja dia _ogah-ogahan_. Ekspektasinya memeluk Chanyeol diatas motor sampai ke hotel hanya tinggal hisapan jari semata.

Dia sibuk mengamati Chanyeol dari belakang. Melihat bagaimana punggung lebar itu tampak melindungi, dan tangan-tangan kekarnya mendorong motor sekuat tenaga. Cahaya matahari sore yang keemasan menerpa sebagian tengkuk Chanyeol, angin sesekali mengibaskan rambutnya, menunjukkan kehangatan dan ketentraman yang menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana ya kalau kita dorong motornya sampai ke hotel?"

" _Ahjusi_ saja sana." Tolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah.

"Dasar." Chanyeol mencibir dari arah stang depan. "Belum apa-apa sudah mengeluh. Manja sekali."

"Enak saja! Aku tidak manja, aku hanya capek."

Chanyeol memutar matanya lalu menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk meledek Baekhyun. "Anak manja."

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Chanyeol. "Aku tidak manja!"

Dua puluh menit berjalan seraya mendorong motor, mereka tidak menemukan satu pun bengkel di sekitar kawah. Ada _sih_ rumah penduduk, tapi mereka berdua terlalu segan untuk meminta bantuan. Barulah ketika si pemilik motor menelpon, Chanyeol bisa bernapas lega.

Mereka duduk di tepi jembatan yang baru dibangun untuk beristirahat sejenak selagi menunggu bala bantuan. Si pemilik motor mengatakan jarang ada taksi yang lewat di kawasan sini, biasanya hanya truk-truk besar dan bus pariwisata. Untungnya si pemilik motor menawarkan sebuah mobil _pick up_ untuk menjemput mereka beserta motornya yang rusak, _yeah_ meskipun Chanyeol harus membayar lebih untuk itu.

"Paket bencana yang menyebalkan." Komentar Chanyeol.

"Aku gerah." Keluh Baekhyun. Menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu bidang Chanyeol.

Matahari nyaris terbenam seluruhnya, mereka menyaksikan momen itu dalam keheningan yang menenangkan.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menawarkan sebuah ide.

"Sudah pernah merasakan berciuman saat matahari terbenam belum?" Tanyanya dengan mata yang mengarah pada bibir Baekhyun yang kelihatan lembab.

Ujung kaosnya digenggam erat-erat oleh Baekhyun, merasa malu sekaligus berdebar. Dia menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban sebelum Chanyeol menarik tengkuknya dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

Tidak ada ciuman yang menuntut seperti biasanya, Chanyeol bermain rapi, sengaja menjadikan momen itu sempurna. Bibirnya bergerak mantap mencumbu bibir Baekhyun yang memabukkan. Meneguk tiap-tiap kemanisan dalam hubungan mereka lewat ciuman tersebut. Semuanya terasa dengan jelas disana.

Baekhyun dimabuk kepayang. Begitu dia membuka matanya, Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda. Pandangan primitif seorang pria dewasa. Namun Chanyeol segera melempar tatapannya kearah lain dan berdehem.

"Ayo, sepertinya mobil kita sudah datang."

.

.

.

Chanyeol ingat betul, pada suatu malam, Tuhan iseng mempertemukan dirinya dan Baekhyun pada sebuah _launching_ restauran milik keluarga Byun yang berada di Itaewon. Awalnya, mereka tidak dibuat saling mencintai, tetapi Tuhan memberikan kesempatan pada mereka untuk saling mengenal.

Setelah itu, Tuhan menjadi jail saat membuat Chanyeol jatuh hati, tapi memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk tidak membalas perasaan pria malang itu.

Sayangnya, ini bukan dongeng tentang kisah cinta Chanyeol yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tuhan itu adil, dia menitipkan kesabaran dan kegigihan dalam diri Chanyeol untuk memperjuangkan cintanya pada Baekhyun. Dia tipikal pria ideal. Salah satu kebaikan yang Tuhan hadiahkan dalam dirinya. Pekerja keras dan pantang menyerah. Sahabatnya setuju, keluarganya setuju, bos di bengkelnya setuju, Baekhyun juga setuju.

Satu hal yang tidak diketahui Chanyeol; ketika Tuhan mempertemukan dua orang anak manusia dalam satu lingkaran takdir, maka mereka tidak akan kemana-mana.

Sekarang, Chanyeol dipercaya Tuhan untuk memiliki hati Baekhyun. Bahkan boleh menjaganya dan menyimpan hati Baekhyun di tempat teraman dimana dia meletakkan nyawanya selama ini.

Pukul setengah delapan malam mereka tiba di hotel setelah Chanyeol bercerita mengenai impiannya tentang bintang.

" _Bintang itu benda langit yang sudah berkelana mengarungi waktu. Salah satu dari mereka ada yang sudah berkelana jutaan tahun yang lalu, karena jarak mereka supaya sampai kesini 'kan jauh. Jadi menurutku, mereka adalah satu-satunya yang sudah menguasai waktu. Termasuk masa depan. Dan, di masa depan itu, ada impian-impian yang sudah kurangkai selama ini. Barangkali saja kalau aku bisa menemukan bintang yang tepat, aku bisa melihat impianku disana._ "

Ketika Baekhyun mendengarkan kalimat tersebut diatas mobil yang baknya terbuka di belakang, dia mulai mencari satu bintang di langit untuk mengadukan impiannya juga.

Hidup bersama Chanyeol selama yang dia mampu.

Begitu sampai di kamar hotel, Baekhyun segera menerjang ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Dia lelah sekali setelah seharian ini mengelilingi Jeju, ditambah klimaksnya ketika motor sewaan mereka rusak.

"Aku mandi dulu." Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Oke."

Seperti biasa, jantung Baekhyun berdetak tidak karuan. Dia mati-matian menahan dirinya supaya tidak salah tingkah. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun akan menghabiskan malam dengan seorang pria. Di kamar hotel. Yang mana pria itu termasuk seseorang yang menarik, membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar, dan yang terpenting dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Pria yang akan menjadi suaminya kelak. Entah kapan hari itu tiba.

Baekhyun segera melirik keadaan sekitar untuk menetralkan perasaan gugupnya. Kemudian tatapannya jatuh pada koper mereka. Otaknya memerintahkannya untuk bergerak kesana dan memilih-milih baju untuk dipakainya nanti setelah mandi.

Selesai dengan itu, dia beralih menyemprot ruangan dengan aroma terapi yang selalu dibawanya di dalam tasnya. Baekhyun dilanda perasaan berdebar-debar yang tidak biasa sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar sudah menyemprot terlalu banyak.

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk." Dan dia pun terbatuk.

Buru-buru Baekhyun membuka jendela agar angin malam menyapu ruangan yang berbau menyengat itu.

"Tenanglah jantung." Katanya seraya menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Ini yang tidak Baekhyun suka pada dirinya. Dia sulit membangun kerjasama dengan jantung dan otaknya pada situasi-situasi tertentu seperti ini. Padahal tadi Chanyeol terlihat santai-santai saja, mereka juga sudah menghabiskan seharian ini dengan bahagia, lalu kenapa sekarang justru dirinya yang payah sekali menyatu dengan alam.

 _Apa ini yang disebut kehilangan chemistry dengan diri sendiri_? Pikirnya random.

Semilir angin malam menerpa wajahnya. Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumnya sejenak seraya menutup matanya. Menghayati tiap-tiap perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Dia menikmati perasaan tersebut. Teramat menyukainya karena Chanyeol lah alasan di balik semua perasaan itu.

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka memecah konsentrasi Baekhyun yang sudah dibangunnya susah payah. Sekarang semuanya kembali pada kondisi semula. Baekhyun sudah siap menerima kekalahannya beberapa saat lagi.

"Hei, tidak mandi?"

"Sebentar lagi, aku masih mau melihat bintang." Bualnya.

Chanyeol selalu memiliki kejahilan yang tersedia kapan saja di dalam dirinya. Pria itu menarik celana _boxer_ asal-asalan dari dalam koper, memakainya dengan cepat lalu bergabung dengan Baekhyun di dekat jendela.

Dia peluk anak itu dari belakang, Chanyeol dapat merasakan tubuh itu hampir jatuh, mungkin karena terkejut pikirnya. "Tidak mandi juga tidak apa-apa _kok_." Chanyeol mengendus bau Baekhyun melalui ceruk lehernya. "Bau keringatmu khas."

Baekhyun tidak akan bohong, tubuhnya bersorak gembira direngkuh penuh sayang oleh Chanyeol yang hanya mengenakan _boxer_. Aroma cairan sabun yang menguar dari tubuh pria itu dan menari-nari di indera penciumannya membuat pikirannya seketika _plong_. Lengan-lengan kokoh Chanyeol seolah dapat melindunginya dari segala macam mara bahaya yang ada di bumi.

Chanyeol meletakkan dagunya diatas pucuk kepala anak itu, matanya ikut menatap langit Jeju yang terlihat indah dengan bintang-bintang yang mulai bermunculan.

"Memangnya bintangmu yang mana?"

"Ada _deh_."

Chanyeol menarik sebuah seringai. "Jangan bilang nama bintangnya adalah Park Chanyeol?"

"Tidak _tuh_. Namanya Aeri."

"Kenapa Aeri?"

"Ada _deh_. _Ahjusi_ tidak perlu tahu."

Karena gemas dan sedikit kesal dipermainkan oleh seorang bocah berumur 18 tahun dan berambut _pink_ pula, Chanyeol menekan kepala Baekhyun menggunakan dagunya. "Sebenarnya tidak penting juga _sih_ namanya apa. Yang penting impiannya. Tidak penting juga dimana kita harus melihatnya. Bintang dilihat dari manapun juga oke. Yang penting _'view'_ nya, bukan _'why'_ nya."

"Bintang 'kan tidak muncul setiap malam."

"Memang, kita juga terlalu sibuk jika harus melihat bintang setiap malam. Makanya bintangnya tidak muncul setiap malam."

"Tidak seru, bagaimana kalau bintang melupakan impianku?"

"Maka buat saja impian yang lain. Gampang 'kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau dilupakan juga?"

"Dengar," Chanyeol menghela napas dengan sabar, mengencangkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun, "hidup itu jangan terlalu banyak dikomentari, dijalani saja. _Simple_. Coba kosongkan pikiranmu sejenak. Sepuluh menit saja."

Baekhyun itu anak baik, jadi dia menurut dan menutup matanya, mengosongkan pikirannya, sementara Chanyeol melancarkan aksinya di belakang sana. Tangannya masuk ke dalam kaos merah Baekhyun, meraba perut halus Baekhyun dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang membuat anak itu seketika kesulitan bernapas.

Baekhyun dengan kesadaran penuh membusungkan dadanya saat tangan Chanyeol mulai naik dari atas perutnya dan bermain dengan putingnya yang mulai mengeras. Tangan anak itu bergerak meraih bagian belakang leher Chanyeol, bibirnya merindukan bibir pria itu. Sedetik berikutnya Chanyeol mencumbunya tanpa ampun.

Baekhyun diterjang perasaan gelisah bercampur nikmat. Tubuhnya menggeliat karena ngilu. Ketika bibir Chanyeol turun sedikit ke bawah menodai lehernya, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan suara-suara seperti merengek _ena_ meluncur dari mulutnya begitu saja.

Tampaknya dia baru menyadari efek dari desahannya, Chanyeol menjadi sedikit liar dari biasanya. Terlebih lagi ketika pria itu menggesek tubuh mereka dengan gerakan-gerakan intim. Mengerang didekat telinganya.

Baekhyun tidak kuat lagi berada diatas kakinya sendiri, tubuhnya melemah karena nikmat yang bertubi-tubi menyerang kulit-kulit sensitifnya.

Anak itu merasakan tubuhnya akan meledak begitu Chanyeol menempelkan kemaluannya yang ereksi pada tubuh bagian belakang Baekhyun. Suhu tubuhnya memanas. Keringat gugup mengucur deras membasahi punggungnya. Sesuatu di dalam celana Baekhyun ikut berdenyut-denyut. Dia membayangkan bagaimana jika _boxer_ itu melorot dari peraduannya. Atau bagaimana jika celana dalamnya lah yang akan melorot lebih dulu.

Bagaimana jika...

"Sayang, aku lagi _kepengen_ ML _nih_."

Usai kalimat itu diucapkan, Baekhyun benar-benar sudah tidak menapak di bumi. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja sudah melayang dan dalam hitungan detik dia sudah berada diatas ranjang.

Chanyeol akan membuang kewarasannya malam ini. Birahinya sudah berada di ujung batas. Baekhyun yang tidak berdaya membuatnya tidak bisa berpikiran jernih selain bagaimana caranya dia menuntaskan kebutuhan mendesak di bawah sana. Melihat anak itu tersiksa karena gairah yang meledak-ledak dalam dirinya, memerintahkan Chanyeol untuk membuang logikanya sejauh mungkin.

Dia naik keatas tubuh ringkih itu, menghimpitnya dan menodai setiap kepolosan Baekhyun. Dia tahu dia seperti pria keparat yang sedang melecehi kekasihnya yang tak berdosa, tapi peduli apa? Birahinya menang kali ini.

Dengan satu sentakan, kaos merah Baekhyun lepas meninggalkan tubuh polos yang terlihat lezat dan menggairahkan tersebut. Kebejatan itu muncul lagi dalam diri Chanyeol. Dia kecup setiap sentinya, menghirup aroma Baekhyun yang memabukkan. Ada bau keringat bercampur bau sabun yang hampir menghilang. Bulu kuduk Chanyeol meremang karena dia begitu menginginkan tubuh tak berdaya ini.

"Ahh ahjusiihh, gelii, nghh."

Mata Chanyeol _auto_ fokus menyaksikan setiap bagaimana Baekhyun bereaksi selagi dia menjilat dan mengecup tubuh yang beraroma menyenangkan itu. Anak itu sampai memerah saat menyadari tatapan Chanyeol yang tidak lepas darinya. Baekhyun menekan tumitnya ke permukaan ranjang, merasa frustasi diperhatikan sekaligus gelisah pada kenikmatan yang setiap detik semakin menyiksanya.

Tangan Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam begitu saja, mereka bekerja melepas kain yang menutupi kaki Baekhyun satu persatu. Begitu anak itu bugil sama sekali, Chanyeol bangkit turun dari ranjang.

Pria itu melepas tali _boxer_ yang mengikat kain tipis tersebut, matanya liar menatap tubuh telanjang Baekhyun. Terlihat menggiurkan, sesuai ekspektasinya selama ini.

"Jangan dilihat terus, aku malu." Cicit Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol hanya tertawa rendah, suara tawanya bahkan dipenuhi nafsu yang besar.

Matanya melirik kearah Chanyeol dengan awas. Mengantisipasi apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu berikutnya. Dia sekilas melihat tato tribal di rusuk Chanyeol, bulu-bulu halus yang menjalar di bawah pusar pria itu...

...Astaga jangan salahkan Baekhyun, itu terjadi secara alami. Baekhyun tidak merencanakan akan melihat bagian itu, tapi seperti ada energi lain yang menggerakkan matanya untuk menatap kesana.

Chanyeol menahan kedua lengannya saat akan melucuti _boxer_ -nya sendiri. "Menurutmu, aku lebih baik telanjang atau tetap pakai _boxer_?"

"Terserah _ahjusi_ saja." Jawab Baekhyun. Masih malu-malu.

"Ya sudah, pakai _boxer_ saja. Kan bisa diplorotin sedikit." Lalu pria itu naik lagi keatas ranjang dengan buru-buru.

"Curang!"

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah telanjang, masa _ahjusi_ tidak?"

"Katanya terserah. Ya sudah, buka sendiri _nih_."

Baekhyun yang malu-malu tapi juga mau akhirnya bersorak senang di dalam hati. Rasanya dia ingin mengecup jempol kakinya sendiri untuk merayakan _euphoria_ -nya ini. Dia sudah pernah membayangkan hal ini dari sejak...entahlah, dia pun juga lupa.

Baekhyun polos? Haha, kata siapa!

Begitu dia menarik celana pendek itu sedikit ke bawah, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tidak memakai celana dalam. _Ugh, scary!_ Batinnya meronta-ronta gembira karena dia harus siap melihat kelamin pria itu secara langsung.

Dan itu besar, dan lumayan panjang. Baekhyun gemetaran karena senang bercampur gugup. Chanyeol memiliki bentuk kemaluan yang luar biasa. Berwarna coklat terang dengan ujung yang sedikit memerah, ujungnya berbentuk seperti kepala jamur, tegak sempurna menantang diantara dua buah daging lembut berkerut, serta bulu-bulu halus yang mengelilingi alat kelamin yang perkasa itu. _Oh, Oh, Oh,_ Baekhyun kesulitan bernapas. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Kau akan melihatnya terus sampai pagi? Tidak _diapa-apain_?"

Ya ampun, Baekhyun malu setengah mampus. Dia mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol melihatnya dengan alis yang menukik sebelah. "Aku harus apa?"

"Terserah."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun _nge-blank_ dan _clueless_. Dia ingin memegangnya namun ragu.

"Sudah pernah nonton video dewasa belum?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa segan mengocok kemaluannya di depan anak itu.

Baekhyun tersipu dan segera membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. "Belum."

"Mimpi basah?" Kocokan Chanyeol di penisnya semakin intens.

"Pernah."

"Dengan siapa?"

" _Ah-ahjusi_..."

"Ahh..Berapa kali?"

"Ti-tidak ingat."

"Onani?"

"Tidak pernah."

Baekhyun terkejut saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendorongnya hingga terlentang di atas ranjang. "Bagus. Sekarang, biarkan yang berpengalaman yang pegang kendali."

.

Sentuhan-sentuhan surga.

Baekhyun sekarang merasakannya. Dia tidak berhenti mendesis dan mengerang sejak Chanyeol memasukinya. Pria itu melesakkan kemaluannya semakin dalam dan menggenjot liang kekasihnya dengan brutal. Dia menggeram seperti binatang buas. Gairahnya sudah berada di puncak tertinggi.

Pinggang Baekhyun dia pegang kuat-kuat sekuat sentakannya di dalam tubuh anak itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun, sepertinya dia sudah melupakan namanya sendiri.

"Sial, sayang, di dalam sini nikmat sekali."

"Aahhh, iyahh, enak, ughh, teruss _ahjusihh_ , ohh, ohh."

Chanyeol semakin kalut. Genjotannya membuat ranjang mereka berderit-derit sejak tadi. Sepray menjadi pelampiasan Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya, seluruh tubuhnya ngilu dan menegang. Sementara bibirnya terus mendesah kenikmatan merespon setiap tusukan Chanyeol di dalam tubuhnya.

Tepat ketika tangan Baekhyun mencengkram bahu Chanyeol dengan erat bersama gerakan keluar masuk penis pria itu yang semakin terburu-buru, mereka _orgasme_ dengan menakjubkan. Lama dan hangat.

"Maaf, tadi aku _keluar_ tidak bilang-bilang. Banyak lagi, hehe. Tapi aku bersih _kok_."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, sejujurnya dia senang disemprot di dalam. Sesuai mimpi basahnya dulu.

"Jangan hamil dulu ya, kita belum menikah."

"Iihhh." Baekhyun menampar wajah kekasihnya dengan main-main. "Aku mana bisa hamil."

Pukul sepuluh, mereka masuk ke dalam selimut. Niatnya ingin tidur, tapi Baekhyun terlalu cerewet untuk seukuran teman tidur.

"Tidak pesan makanan dulu? Kita 'kan belum makan malam."

" _Delivery_?" Tawar Chanyeol.

"Boleh."

"Pesan apa?"

"Terserah."

Chanyeol memutar matanya. "Jangan bilang _terserah_ kalau pada kenyataannya banyak maunya."

Baekhyun tersenyum sok manis. "Paket _Happy Meal_."

Chanyeol dalam hati meledek, _dasar anak kecil..._

 _...Anak kecil yang sudah tercabuli. Haha._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

Halooo, are you still there?

Udah setahun lebih ya. Dalam setahun ini juga udah banyak yang berubah. Dari segi gue nya, dari segi kalian nya. Tapi tetap gue bakal ngucapin makasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat kalian yang masih mau nungguin FF ini. Gue sangat mengapresiasi kesabaran kalian. Eheh. Thank you so much.

Sekitar sepuluh bulanan yang lalu, FF ini udah selesai, dalam keadaan END, tinggal dipublish doang. Words nya juga banyak banget dan alurnya ngaco banget. Akhirnya gue mutusin buat hiatus aja, sambil nenangin diri dan mikirin alur yang cocok (dan ngegebet brondong sebelah *coret coret coret*). Nggak enaknya hiatus adalah gue jadi kangen nulis. Tapi nulis cerita baru. Makanya ada beberapa judul FF baru yang gue publish akhir-akhir ini. Makasih banyak juga buat kalian yang pernah mampir kesana. Maaf ada beberapa yang gue hapus, anggap aja gue emang lagi error waktu itu.

Hari ini, setelah gue ngumpulin rasa pede, Young Husband chapter 10 akhirnya publish setelah diedit ratusan kali. Gue harap nggak ada typo nya lagi. Huft. Dari awal gue udah nge-planning Young Husband alurnya bakalan santai. Nggak buru-buru amat, nggak kelamaan juga. Se- _ena_ -nya aja. Sesuai plot. Untuk masalah nikah, kenapa Chanbaek nikahnya diundur-undur, yah itu yang gue maksud, disesuaiin sama plot. Bukan berarti alur di cerita ini patokannya adalah pernikahannya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yaaa, alurnya gue sesuaiin sama keadaan mereka kok. Dan oh ya, plot di chapter ini ada yang gue adaptasi dari Mario Bastian, dia novelis gay yang ceritanya bikin pengetahuan gue tentang dunia per-gay-an jadi nambah dikit-dikit. Yaaa, intinya dia itu penulis keren lah!

Dan kenapa gue sering bikin note panjang? Soalnya di note gue bisa berinteraksi bareng kalian, eheh. Di PM juga bisa sih, tapi kan itu personal. Sekalian notice hal-hal penting juga sih. Iya. Gitu.

Malam ini gue update bareng author-author kece lagi, mampir juga ya ke lapak mereka; _**Azova10 ft parkayoung, Hyurien92, Purflowerian, Blood type-b, baeclarity, Imorz, dobbyuudobby**_

See you di chapter 11~~


End file.
